Talk to Me
by Becklii
Summary: Another Severitus type fic starting Harry and Co.'s third year where Harry was sent back to the Dursley's after the Aunt Marge fiasco. Bruised, battered and ashamed he is finally going back to Hogwarts. What games are being played. NonSlash Features mentions of abuse and neglect.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Salutations and greeting to you. I've had this story stuck in my head for awhile. To my followers of Not a Single Day. I have not abandoned it, I promise just working very slowly through writers block on it also reworking it. Really hating on chapter five... Not to Mention life keeps giving me a high five to the face... on to this story however. NonSlash Features mentions of abuse and neglect. But I promise cute and fluffy moments too!**

 **It is another Severitus fic starting on the train of Harry and Co.'s third year. In the semi typical way Fudge had sent Harry back to the Dursley's after the Aunt Marge fiasco. He was of course "punished" by his uncle on his return. Bruised, battered and ashamed he is finally going back to Hogwarts. As the Dementors search the train Harry dreams or has a flashback to the night his parents died. A memory of someone comforting baby Harry. Who was the man who calmed him? Why did he leave? Changing of opinions and perceptions. With Sirius Black after him will he ever have a normal year at Hogwarts?**

 **Disclaimer: All Muggles, Wizards, Witches, things, places, creatures, spells, enchantments and all round awesomeness of the Harry Potter franchise do not belong to me. They forever remain the property of JK Rowling. I am not her, nor do I claim in any way to be her. This makes me sad.**

TtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtM

 ** _Chapter One: Alone but Safe_**

 _Harry struggled to draw breath. the air around him was thin and frigid, burning at his lungs with each intake. Worthlessness and despair all around clawing at the corners of his mind. The misery over powering him plunging him further into the darkness. Stripping him of all sense of hope from his consciousness the deeper he fell into this abyss. All around him the screams of a woman echoed. She was begging and pleading at some dark presence. The words were lost in the tangle of cries that filled the void surrounding him. Harry could feel the static of wild magic surrounding them, casting shadows of darkness. suffocating him, pressing all around. It was building to ever growing heights. One spark would set it free. One spark would end it._

 _Shadows crept in the darkness, stalking him, ready to consume him. The woman screaming as vivid green provided the spark that set the darkness aflame. Blinding him casting out the darkness. A thump as silence fell. The wild magic clinging around him. He cried out to the woman. But only darkness would answer. He was alone. A Shadow was moving around he cried out louder. He was scared. He felt his panic rising, the air reeked of fear and anguish. He felt himself being pressed against a firm surface. Warmth radiating from where his small body touched. A musky scent wafted around him. He heard his cries to the woman whimper out as soft sounds tickled at his ear. Calming the fear. He let the sounds take him. All sense of time was lost as he let the tones placate him, promises that all would be well. A roar cutting through the peace. He was alone, always alone._

 _The shadows began snatching at him. Threatening to consume him. Weighed down in despair he was drowning. He tried to fight it, but he was tired. So very tired. The darkness promised release from the pain he felt. No one would notice. He was alone._

 _"_ _Harry!" Voices calling to him beyond the icy depths. Calling to him, guiding him from the depths. The darkness began to warm. A light above him, humming a comforting song. Drawing him from its depths towards it. Promises of being him being safe whispered in his ear. The shadows continued to try to reach him, to drag him down. His fear ebbing away as a faded memory of a scent cocooned him fending them off. He became aware of the feeling of wool against his face as he reached the light. He was safe._

TtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtM

 _Safe_.That was the first conscious thought that Harry had upon waking in the blurry but familiar sight of the hospital wing of Hogwarts. How had he ended up here? He vaguely remembered being on the train, and of it stopping. The icy frost of fear and hopelessness over powering all other sense. The screaming and the light. Whispers and promises. Memories or dreams? His head felt fuzzy. He sat up abruptly. The dread and fear he had felt earlier still clung to him as he shuddered from the cold of the Infirmary. The feeling of safety dimming out in favour of these much more dominant emotions. He hated this section of the castle. Too many secrets could be spilt here. Too many questions to could be asked.

He could hear the sounds of muffled speaking near by. He quickly set about searching for his glasses. Needing to see who was in the ward with him. Fumbling in his efforts he knocked something of the side table. It clattered and he heard the familiar crack of the glass of his glasses. The noise must have alerted whoever was there that he was awake. The privacy screen about his bed was pulled back. He startled at the present of the blurry figures.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter" Came the clipped tones of Professor McGonagall.

"Pro..professor?" He croaked out. His throat dry. He squinted his eyes to try to make out who else was next to her. He felt the familiar bustle of Madam Pomfrey next to him as she hand him his glasses and thrust a glass of water into his hands. The cold a welcome comfort to his parched throat.

"Thanks" He smiled sheepishly as he pushed his glasses onto his face. "Professor what happened?" He turned to face his Head of House. Vaguely noticing the shabby dressed new professor standing just behind the stern transfiguration teacher. Lu-something. There was something familiar in his presence, a vague sense.

"Dementors Mr. Potter." came the placating reply from the matron. " I had thought when we got the owl to say you had taken ill you had been up to something dangerous again." She gave him a piercing stare as if to sum him up.

 _*She turned and gave McGonagall a dark gaze then proceeded to fuss over him. "_ _Setting dementors around a school..." She muttered, pushing Harry's hair back and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one that collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate.." *_

 _"_ _I'm not delicate!"**_ Harry cried indignity. He didn't want people to think him weak. He was meant to be the Boy-Who-Lived. He wasn't allowed to be weak. That part of why he kept the going on's of Privet Drive a carefully guarded secret. The three adults around him continued to discuss those Dementy things. He hoped he could get out of here soon before the Med-Witch look to closely at him. If she hadn't already. He didn't fully understand how or why his accidental magic had sped the healing of his scars and bruises. Or covered the rest. But he was very thankful for it. Maybe he could pass it of as getting into a fight?

His thought drifted to that morning and his astonishment that his magic had healed and hidden the marks left from his Uncles fury from the events of the summer.

TtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtM

That summer had turned out to have been the worst that he could remember. It had started in the what could have been said was an easy carefree summer. Well as easy and carefree as Harry could claim it to be. Given his sudden and 'freakish' way he had escaped the previous summer. He had expected the worst from the moment he stepped of the train. But his Aunt and Uncle barely acknowledged his existence, bar to give him his endless list of chores. But other than these fleeting moments of communication Harry had been largely left alone for the first five weeks. For this he had been exceptionally happy for.

For the first time he could remember he had not started his summer holidays covered from head to toe in bruises. He had not been clutching at his sides to ease the pain of bruised and possibly broken ribs. Not that he was complaining his aunt had even been letting him have stale sandwiches and a piece of fruit at lunch time. It was a vast improvement to the scraps from the Dursley's table he was occasionally left. Though he largely suspected this was to give him just enough energy to complete the large list of chores she gave him each morning.

He had even allowed to walk around the neighbourhood. (if he didn't talk to the neighbours) And only if he had completed his chores. He had even found time to do some of his homework, though it was done secretly in the dead of night. Even his beautiful owl Hedwig had been allowed the freedom of not being cooped up in her cage. (Granted he had been made to promise not to send any letters to _'those freaks'_ ) It had been going so well, five weeks of relative calm. The only incident in those early weeks had been when his best friend Ron had called him. His Uncle yelling at him and throwing him in his room was, in Harrys opinion, getting off light. Yes those first five weeks had been a blessing.

In hindsight he should have known better; for when did anything in his near thirteen years of living stay going his way. It started on the morning of his thirteenth birthday the following three weeks were a bit of blur.

Aunt Marge... His anger at her insults towards his parents, the storm of accidental magic, her inflating and then floating out the backdoor. His Uncles rage as his fist connected to his cheek. The fear knowing that his uncle would kill him. Running away, the dog and the Knight Bus. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge not listening to him as he had pleaded not to go back to the Dursely's. That his Uncle would kill him, Harry had even showed him the already formed bruise from his Uncles fist. Begging the Minister to believe him.

"I am sure it was an accident, done in the heat of the moment my boy" Fudge had said. "No need to blow the situation up" The bowler wearing buffoon laughing at his stupid pun. He vaguely recalled something being said about that Black fellow he'd seen on the news that he was a follower of Voldemort and it being safer for Harry to remain with his family.

The Minister dropping him back at number four, informing the Dursely's of Harry's "fear" of punishment. Harry could still see the vein thumping on his Uncles temple. Knowing that as soon as the other Wizards left he was as good as dead. He had broken Rule One. The Minister told Harry that his school supplies would be delivered to him in time for school. The crack that he knew meant there were no wizards around to protect him. Followed by the crack as knuckle met skull.

The days, hours and minutes blended into a mash from that point. He was so sore. Breathing hurt moving hurt, thinking hurt. He did not know for how long his Uncle lashed into him that first night. He faded into the blackness fairly early on, all the while praying that someone could help him. But no one came, no one ever did.

The next week had been a mix of beatings and forced fasting. The door to his room locked with the seven ridiculous locks. Being let out once a day to use the loo. Then locked back in till Vernon Dursley decided he needed another lesson. His nights were filled with nightmares always ending in the green flash the showed the failed curse on his life. He would wake with a start and a vague impression of something he was missing in the dark memory. He was lonely and missed Hedwig but he was glad he had sent her to Ron before Marge had arrived. Who know what could have happened to his beloved familiar if within reach of his Uncles err.

It was in the final weeks of holidays that he overheard his Aunt out side his door, reminding her husband that the freak would be returning to the freak school in and they couldn't have him returning covered in so many bruises and looking like they starved him. "too many questions" she had hissed. From there the worst he got was one meal a day of stale bread and water. Let out to complete chores. But otherwise ignored. At least the beatings had stopped.

True to his word the Minister had Harry's supplies delivered in time for the school term. On a rainy Monday the day before term started a large Eagle owl swooped into the kitchen through an open window, as he was making his relations breakfast. Dropping its heavy load on the already waiting toast, scattering it about. His Aunt had screeched at the filthy thing being in her perfectly clean house. His Uncle waited till the owl had left before yelling about the abnormality of it all and how fed up he was of freaks and the imposition of being burdened with one of them. He had taken Harry by the scruff of the hair, half dragging him up the stairs then throwing him into his 'room'. "well at least I wont have any new marks" Harry thought bitterly as the door slammed and he heard as he was being locked in.

Harry spent Monday and Tuesday in another forced fast. His stomach ached, the scars on his back stung and he was convinced that at least one of is ribs were broken due to the burning pain he felt each time he drew breath. His aunt had let him out to use the bathroom once in the morning, after his uncle left for work and just before he came home both days. On Tuesday night he caught his reflection for the first time in over a month. He had been terrified what it would show. To his astonishment there was not a mark to be seen on his face or neck. He starred at himself in a stupor. There was a slight glint he could see, not overtly noticeable. But He could see; no sense the magic there.

The sharp rap at the bathroom door snapped him out of his thoughts. As he returned to Dudley's second bedroom he mussed about his luck about his greatest fear not being discovered. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. No one would notice, no one could go to the Daily Prophet and some stupid article couldn't be written. He could see it now. "Saviour of the wizarding world unable to defend himself from muggles"

Not to mention the worry of Hermione and the Weasley's. There was nothing they could do for him. He had to stay in Privet Drive. The Blood wards kept him safe.

The morning of September first was dreary and miserable as Harry had felt. The dark ominous clouds hung above sending a typhoon of rain down. He looked at the old wrist watch of Dudley's he had found to see it was 9 o'clock. His body ached and he was still so tired. He tried to get up and found he was dizzy. he slumped back on the bed waiting for the nausea to fade. He was wondering when his Aunt and Uncle would take him to the station. If they did at all. No they knew they had to send him if they didn't want the 'freaks' sniffing around. is aunt opened his door and told him to put his stuff into his trunk and be in Vernon's car in ten minutes. No time for anything to eat.

In less then that time he was packed, it was no like he had much, and in the car. Thirty minutes later his uncle had pulled to the curb in front of King Cross. Soon his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage unceremoniously dumped on the curb. With the threat of what would happen to him if he started talking of what happened this summer and Uncle Vernon was gone.

It was a little before ten, when Harry found his way onto the platform. He was slightly taken back by how busy it was so early. He couldn't find an empty carriage to wait for his friends, but one with a scruffy man fast asleep. At least it had no one to gawk at him he had thought. It wasn't long waiting before Hermione and Neville had found him. They had chatted about their holidays (Harry skilfully avoiding talking about his) With minutes to spare the trio saw as the Weasley's hurried to make the train. Hermione questioned his quietness, he had shrugged it of. "Just tired 'Mione" he mumbled. Closing his eyes to make the point. He pretended to be asleep for the rest of the way.

That was until the train had stopped. The cold the clammy feeling washing over him, a woman screaming just like in his dreams followed by the flash of green. The same dream he had had since before he could remember. But there was more to the dream this time. Normally he awoke feeling scarred and alone. But this time he had felt safe and comforted...

TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm

"O Harry!"

He was jolted from his somber thoughts from the cry as he was assaulted with a thick mane of brown hair. He pulled in a sharp breath as Hermione's body collied with his small frame.

"I'm sorry" she cried when she realised her mistake. "We've been so worried, the train and the dementors you fainting and not waking. Then Professor Lupin made us come up without you and Professor McGonagall wouldn't let us come up till after the feast.." she chocked out without taking a breath.

So he had to have been in the hospital wing for at least two hours he realised. Harry took his chance at talking while she gathered her breath. "It's fine Hermione, I'm fine." he looked to his best mate behind her and gave a grin. "Really" he stressed to them at their doubtful expressions.

"But why are you sore?" she questioned. Harry cursed his friends perceptiveness sometimes.

"Oh..umm" he stumbled trying to think of a reason. Noticing that the Matron and his two teachers were still standing there. "Dudley..." he explained lamely "We got into a fight before I left..."

"Prince Potter fighting muggles..how heroic.." A voice drawled from the entry of the ward. "However will your adoring public take this..."

Snape... Just what he needed. After his summer and the incident on the train the last thing he needed was his most hated professor seeing him in the Hospital Wing. Least of all showing any sign of venerability.. The bat didn't need any more ammunition for his hatred of the boy-who-lived.

Harry mustered his best glare at the Potions Master. "For your information _sir"_ he stressed the word "he attacked me" he felt his two best friends re position their selves in a protective manners behind him.

The man levelled him with a piercing glare and Harry could swear he felt something brushing against his thoughts. He didn't know if it was intuition or what but he pushed against the light force. There was plenty of theories that the man could read minds. With the other weird things that had happened around Harry, he couldn't be blamed for being a little bit wary of the thought. He watched as a slight frown mark the sour faced its face for a moment then the trademark scowl took its place.

"Now Severus really.." McGonagall chided. "It is the start of the year..

"at least wait to harass the boy when he isn't so delicate.." Pomfrey finished. Snapes' lip twitched sending Harry into a fury.

"I AM NOT DELICATE!" Harry yelled. He was sick of people making him feel weak. Why couldn't they leave him alone. He regretted raising his voice when his head of house and the Slytherin shot him double glares. The other Professor. Lupin was it? looked like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle as he gazed at Harry. It made him feel uncomfortable. Harry squirmed as he heard the tsk of madam Pomfrey. "M'sorry" he muttered, his face flushing as he turned to the Medi-witch " ..can I leave now Madam Pomfrey. I swear I'm feeling fine now..." he sent her a pleading look. She knew he hated being in the wing for longer than necessary.

"Fine Mr. Potter you may return to your dormitory." She waved her hand dramatically. She knew it was pointless trying to keep him. She knew something was wrong with him. But she could never pin point it. And trying only made the young man more edgy. She sighed. "But straight to sleep and you must take it 'slow' tomorrow. You are still del.." she didn't finish the sentence at the glare the lad sent at her.

"I promise" Harry smiled widely at her. Quickly getting of the bed, ignoring the others in the room. He started to move towards the double doors, knowing his friends would follow. As he moved past Snape and Lupin he caught a whiff of something familiar. He shook his head and hurried out into the castle. he wanted to be in the familiar red canopy awaiting him...

TtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtM

With the exit of the Golden Trio, Pomfrey and Mcgonagall gave the remaining men a goodnight before retreating into the Medi-Witches office. Both of them so vastly different in personality, yet their intelligence could pass on par to the other. Both staring at the doors that the trio had just gone through, thoughts on the raven haired boy.

Remus Lupin was the first to stir from his thoughts. He let out a sigh and ran his hand down his scared face. He did not like what his inner self was screaming at him. He shook his head noticing the look on his former school cohort. The man appeared to have similar thoughts on his mind. The wolf inside him was dangerous. But it was seldom mistaken in its intuition. "He was lying.." he said stepping next to the Snape.

Lupins words seemed to rouse the man from his thoughts. Severus Snape scowled at the werewolf next to him. Without a word he stalked towards the door.

"Thank-you for bringing him up" Lupin called to him. Snape paused and gave no form of acknowledgement past a curt nod of his head.

This was going to be an interesting year Lupin mused.

TtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtM

 **ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE!**

 **And with that is chapter one. Let me know in the reviews what you think. Also an early call to anyone who wishes to Beta this for me. My grammar is still shockingly shocking.**

 ***Quote from Prisoner of Azkaban**

 ****another quote from Prisoner of Azkaban.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TWO: Of Potions and Dreams**


	2. First Day Back

CHAPTER TWO: First Day Back

Harry sat with his head in his hands at breakfast the next morning. His head pounding from lack of sleep and his body aching with the pain of his healing injuries. Malfoy's taunts about collapsing on the train not helping his mood. It had not been a restful night for the teenager. Upon returning to the Gryffindor common room Harry had fled up the stairs to his dormitory to the safety of his four poster bed. Ignoring the inquisitive glances from his house mates. He knew his friends had questions for him; but he had no answers to give. How did one go about explaining how badly he was hated by his relations? Would they believe him? He knew they would, but there was nothing they could do, except feel sorry for him. No adult would believe him, no one ever did. Telling only made it worse, he'd learnt that the hard way.

He had tossed and turned all night, his dreams? or were they nightmares? Not allowing him to rest peacefully. He had had this dream so many times over the years, but it was somehow different now. The green light cutting off the screams of some innocent woman. The cackle of laughter before the second flash. There was more detail to the room he was in than when he was younger. The emotions of the room now overwhelmed him, the fear and desperation clawing at him. A shadow a black crying out in grief as Harry himself cried out for help. Being shrouded in warmth before it was snatched away with a roar. The fear he felt when that comfort left and uncertainty and confusion engulfed him. He would awake with a familiar scent drifting away on his memories and panic in his chest. Sleep had not come back so easily after that.

"Harry aren't you going to eat?" Hermione roused him from his thoughts.

He shook his head. His stomach seemed to turn at the thought of the rich food before him. He knew if he ate it too soon after returning to Hogwarts his stomach would rebel. "I'll grab something soon 'Mione" he promised with a half hearted smile. "Still trying to wake up" The lie rolled off his tongue like second nature. To placate his friend he moved some toast towards him. He knew for the next week he would have to go through the motions. She seemed satisfied and turned to tell Ron off for scoffing his face with everything within arms reach. He chuckled at their antics. He felt eyes upon him and turned towards the head table where the teachers sat.

His eyes initially saw that the new defence professor was watching him with a thoughtful look, but even at the distance they sat apart Harry could see some underlining emotion dancing in the warm brown eyes. Concern? or maybe something more sinister. He quickly let his eyes move further down the table. He was in two minds about the new staff member. Curious for the sense of familiarity in the chocolate coloured eyes and more dominate the sense of wariness from past experiences from the teachers of that particular post. His eyes rushed over the potion professor, who looked highly displeased at sitting next to the DADA teacher. He had felt the hate of the mans glare enough over the last three years to know that he too had been watching him. This unsettled him. Snape thinking he was up to something only led to more hardships for Harry. His eyes moved onto the middle of the table.

Sitting in his high back chair he caught the brilliant blue eyes of the headmaster. Harry could not keep the contact with the great man. He dropped his head, feeling a slight flood of colour to his cheeks. He respected Dumbledore and admired him greatly. But Harry always felt a twinge of resentment at the man. Normally when he looked at the Headmaster he felt as though those baby blues saw into his very soul, it used to make him feel safe, but now it made him feel pathetic and weak. Everyone spoke of how omnipotent Albus Dumbledore was. But how couldn't the man see what Harrys life was like at the Dursley's? Were the blood wards really that important? Couldn't a great and powerful wizard like him find protection just as powerful for the Boy-Who-Lived?

Harry felt a sinking feeling as the three teachers continued to watch him. Snape seemed to at least be subtle about it. Harry tried to listen to his house mates as they spoke about their lessons for today and their timetables for the years. He listened to Ron ask about Hermione's impossible timetable. But could not bring himself to join in on the conversation. He can feel his ears heating up from the scrutiny of the head table. He risks one more glance at the headmaster. Instantly regretting it. The wise man is looking at him with a sad look in his eyes, obscuring the ever present twinkle from sight. Harry felt overwhelmed, was the headmaster upset with him for the events of the summer?

He had to escape. He mumbled some excuse to his friends and told them he needed to get his things for their first lesson. (Divination) the pair decided to follow him. A look of concern on their faces as they watched their friend.

 **TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm**

Remus Lupin prided himself on being an observant man. Though he suspected it to be a wolf thing. It was one of the few traits he allowed to surface of his furry problem. He had watched his cub from the moment he had appeared at breakfast. The lad looked as though he hadn't slept well. His shoulders slumped as he shuffled in to the great hall. He had to fight the urge to go to him and embrace him. But he didn't know how Harry would react... He hadn't even told the boy of their relationship. Besides the lingering feelings of his cowardliness still hung over his head. He hadn't even checked in on the boy. He was the last of the Marauder's the last link to his parents. He started down at his best friends son, concern etched on his face. What life had the child lived to have such a air of fear and uncertainty surround him?

He watched as Harry turned his head up to the head table with a slight crease between his eyes. A look of pain or deep thought? He felt the wolf lifting its head, whimpering in distress at the sight. He had to fight it last night something fierce when Harry had collapsed on the train. After he cast the Dementors away and Harry had not come to before they reached the station, the wolf had almost won. He was glad that he had sent Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom out of the carriage. Who knows what might have happened. When Severus had met them at the train to bring his cub up to the castle he had actually growled at the man. It was no wonder Snape hadn't allowed him to carry Harry.

He watched as Harry quickly moved his eyes over him and towards the headmaster readily moving over Severus. He dared a peak towards his former class mate, and just managed to hide a chuckle at the crease in the mans forehead, as he too watched the young Gryffindor. Though the potions master made a good show of appearing that he wasn't. He hadn't been a spy in the last war for nothing. Yes Severus may deny it till his dying breath; and perhaps beyond, but he did have some concern for the lad.

His eyes turned back to Harry just in time to notice the look of hurt in those emerald eyes as the flinched from the Headmasters eye contact. It struck him hard the emotions rolling off his cub. Fear, resentment and disappointment? Why all these emotions towards Albus Dumbledore? The pieces of the puzzle that was Harry Potter continued to confund him.

He continued to watch Harry as the boy forced himself to eat. Not noticing that the others that stared too. Soon the boy rose mumbling to his friends and the trio left the hall. The raven haired boy much quicker, as though he was fleeing.

His super human hearing picking up the words of the Headmaster to Severus.

 **TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm**

"Keep an eye on him won't you my boy" his mentor whispered as he leaned towards him.

Severus Snape felt his brow furrow at these words. He felt resentment towards the old coot. When did he ever skirt on his promise to watch over and protect the blasted brat. For the last three years had he not protected the Boy-Who-Lived-to-annoy from all harm that the child actively looked for? Had he not put his neck on the line for the last thirteen years to feed back any perceived threat to the son of Potter?

He respected his mentor too much to make the bitting retort on the tip of his tongue and resigned to give a slight incline of his head with a small huff. His eyes followed the brat from the hall sending him one more scowl to the retreating ' _Golden Trio'_ . What misdeeds were those brats up to now. A bit back chuckle caught his ears. That flea bitten mutt his thought thundered. The poor excuse of a wizard had the gaul to laugh at him and than lean towards him.

"There seems to be something on my cub" the bastard whispered to him. He shot the werewolf his most intimidating glower as he rose from the table stalking out of the hall his robes billowing behind him. His mood resonated out of him as he made his way to his dungeons. The inhabitants of the castle on his way fleeing, out of fear of his wrath.

Upon reaching his office his mood had only worsened. He slammed the door behind him. Stalking over to the mantle over his fireplace he reached for his decanter and a glass. The amber of the whiskey glistening in the candle light casting a red glow on the fingers that held it. Reminding him of Lily's red hair.

Thought of his childhood friend pushed him over the edge. He threw the glass at the door. How dare the mongrel assume he hadn't noticed something off about the brat. How dare he call Lily's child his cub. The bastard had slunk into the shadow after that halloween night, he had done nothing to protect the boy. He had no right!

His anger slightly diminishing from his mental monologue of the many sins of Lupin. He knew he had to watch the Lily's son. He knew that the threat of the other bastard Black was a pressing concern. What was the boy up to? Did he know of the danger from his Dog-father? If he did he wouldn't put it past the boy to go after the traitor in some crusade of vengeance. Best that information didn't make it to brat. He swore to protect him, even the boy from himself and he would. He would have to keep an eye on the werewolf as well. Severus Snape would never trust the beast. He forgave Black for almost taking one life before, what was stopping him from forgiving the bastard again.

 **TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm**

Harry hurried from the great hall up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. He knew his friends were on his heels but he didn't slow down. His stomach felt heavy and he didn't want a lecture from them on not eating. Just as he reached the first floor landing he collided with a solid brown wall.

"watch-it 'Arry" the booming voice of the ground keeper said as he steadied him. Harry just managed to hold in a wince at the pain as the friendly half giants hand touched the still present bruises.

"Sorry Hagrid," he managed to say without the pain in his voice. He listened to the man talk about his first lesson after lunch "sumthing special" he had said. Harry threw a worried glance at his friends. Hagrid's view over what was special and what was actually dangerous was fairly blurry at times. The trio made there farewells and quickly made for the dorms to collect what they needed for Divination.

After a long convoluted chase after a mad knight for directions they made it to the North Tower where their first new lesson commenced. Harry listened to the equally mad teacher make far fetched 'predictions' for his class mates. At first he found it amusing. But then when she started on him and his overlooking early death. Wafting on about the many times he nearly met his end, and his ability to hide at how close he had come. He tried to make light of it with Hermione and Ron, secretly feeling his stomach flip at the truth to those words. How many times had Uncle Vernon nearly beat him to death over the years. His close calls with Voldemort in first year, the Basilisk in second year and now the Dementors and a demented serial killer was after him.

He wondered when his luck was going to run out. If this crack pot professor was to be believed it would be soon. He tried to avoid his friends gazes for the rest of the double period. He didn't want them to know how close to home that words had rung true. Lest they suspect something. He felt the anxiety rising.

Transfiguration had settled him a little with McGonagall's words. He laughed at her small joke about not handing in his homework if he died. But something of his reseeding anxiety must have shown, for she kept shooting worried looks towards him during the lesson. He was getting sick of his teachers staring at him. They hadn't noticed or worried over him this much in the last two years why were they now?

Harry made a show of at least appearing to eat lunch, for the sake of Hermione. Ron as usual wouldn't have noticed anyway. Lunch was a heated affair as as the Gryffindors talked about the Divination class. Hermione snapping at Ron about the superstitions of Grims and sending a Snape worthy scowl at Harry for even saying he had seen one. Which she pointed out would have just been some stray. Harry was still not convinced either way. He could have died that night if his Uncle hadn't run out of steam.

Soon it was time for the third years Gryffindors made their way down to Hagrid's hut. The happiness he felt for his Giant friends new post and of being outside diminished slightly from Ron and Hermione's fight and the knowledge that they shared this class with the Slytherins. Malfoy's reenactment of fainting grating on his nerves.

The walk down left him short of breath, with the sting in his ribs returning with force. But he made an effort to keep from letting it show. Even after he had been pushed into riding the Hippogriff he gritted his teeth and forced a smile at Hagrid. That ride though exhilarating was not worth the pain he felt for the strain of the act. He was slightly happy when the lesson ended early due to Malfoy's idiotic act. He did feel bad for Hagrid but he wanted to curl up from the pain.

Harry kept quiet on the walk back to the castle. Hermione and Ron's earlier disagreement seemingly forgotten at the combined dislike for the blonde haired Slytherin. They saw the git being carried up to the hospital wind by this two goons. The three scowling in distant, well Harry in pain. Hermione and Ron wanted to go back to check on their giant friend. As much as Harry cared for Hagrid. The walk to and from the class, not to mention the lesson it self had caused his injuries to re inflame. He need to pass out. He told them he was tired and sore from the ride on Buckbeak and needed to go see the Matron. Hermione clicked her tongue at him reminding him that the Medi-Witch had warned him to take it easy today.

He waved them off, he was not in the mood for lectures. He was sore and exhausted. Keeping up a glamour was taking more energy than he thought it would, Accidental or not. But he had to keep it up. No one could know.

He walked up towards his dorm, forgoing the Hospital wing. He didn't need to be called ' _delicate'_ again. Being poked and prodded He walked alone, it was a familiar sensation. He was almost always alone and in this he was.

He was so distracted by his pain he didn't notice the dark eyes watching him from the shadows. Brow creased in thought. " _What is that boy up to?"_

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading, more to come.**

 **I changed the chapter tittle for this one as I didn't want to stretch the chapter into what I want for Potions class. I am following the timeline for PoA to an extent. Ive just fixed my little mistakes of this chapter. Note: Don't watch OoP while writing lol**

 **So... Coming up next Chapter Three: Of Potions and Dreams.**

 **Disclaimer: All Muggles, Wizards, Witches, things, places, creatures, spells, enchantments and all round awesomeness of the Harry Potter franchise do not belong to me. They forever remain the property of JK Rowling. I am not her, nor do I claim in any way to be her. This makes me sad.**


	3. Potions and Dreams

Chapter Three: Potions and Dreams

Harry cursed Snape the following morning. An hour into their double period of Potions Malfoy had waltzed in. Arm in a sling in an act of seeking attention and sympathy. Not one word of rebuke was said. ' _Typical of the slimy git' he thought._ If anyone else; no if any one not in Slytherin pulled a stunt like this they would be in detention long after they graduated...

Then when the little ferret complained he couldn't prepare his ingredients for his shrinking solution the bastard made Ron and him do it... Harry's ribs were pulsating from the swelling around them. The normally easy task of chopping, dicing and skinning hindered as he tried to move as little as possible. But even if Snape knew about the pain Harry was in it would only give the Bat more fodder to belittle him.

Harry tried hard to stop himself wincing each time he moved. He was over halfway through the lesson not much more and could go lay down before double DADA after lunch. He didn't want to sleep. He involuntarily shuddered from the memories of his nightmares. He was so tired from two nights of being snapped awake from the blinding green light. The familiar smell lingering in the air. He could have sworn he smelt it on his way to potions this morning. It was like it was following him. He wished he could place his finger on what the smell was, or where it was from.

He listened to Ron mumble under his breath as Malfoy complained about how he was cutting the Daisy roots. Snape forced Ron to swap his roots with the blonde ferrets. He kicked Ron cutting off the red haired mutterings about the Head of Slytherin. The movement causing him to let out a small gasp of pain. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. Though he was sure that he felt Snape's eyes on him. He kept his head down. He had years of practise of hiding the signs, he needed to keep his wits about him to continue too.

He tried really hard to not bite at Malfoy's taunts about Black. He could taste the blood ing him mouth. He knew that if he did Snape would jump down on him, not Draco. But the spoiled Slytherin prince acted like he knew something more than what Harry did about why the mad man was after him. He chuckled darkly to himself when didn't everyone know more about his life than he did. Hell Hermione known more about his past on the train first year than he had discovered in ten years. Just before he could fish the boy for answers to his taunts. Snape's barked out at Neville, calling for the attention of the class, and effectively cutting off any chance of answers from Malfoy.

Snape hovered next to their work space for the remainder of the lesson. Preventing any further chance at the present time to discover what the ferret was on about. With the tension over Neville's potential of poisoning his Toad the class worked in relative silence till the end. Harry pushed all his focus on finishing his own potion, squinting between his book and the board for the instructions. With such close scrutiny he had to be careful. His lack of attention the past two days could have spelled his undoing. He couldn't risk Ron muttering the instructions to him with Snape and Malfoy so close.

 **TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm**

Severus Snape stood at the front of his third year potions class with the two most volatile houses with eyes like a hawk. Every year the doddering fool of a headmaster would insist on this combination for the already dangerous class. His mood in this class could be described as dark, even for him. Snakes and Lions should not be mixing potentially explosive substances in close quarters...

The added danger of students like Longbottom; who managed to melt cauldrons from solutions that should not be able to reach that feat. Though he did enjoy studying the fools mess to discover the how and why. He was a potion master after all.

Then there was the Malfoy-Potter rivalry... The dislike that the two boys shared, added to by the hotheaded Weasley, rivalled that of Severus's own with the blasted Potters sire. He dearly wished that he could boot both Gryffindors from his class. One less place that could end in the boy coming to harm. Logically he knew that the majority of accidents that befell the boy in the dungeons had come from his own godsons hand. But logic played no part in his feelings towards the Potter spawn.

He watched this double torture lesson with his eyes observing every and all goings of his students. It amused him slightly that his students still believed that they could pass one over him. The way that Finnigan mangled his Daisy roots. The Witch weakly sitting between Brown and Midgen, trying to be disguised as on of the girls texts. All their solutions far from being the right colour. Save him from imbecilic Gryffindors he pleaded. Grangers at least had achieved the exact acid green, but he would never feed the chits already inflated ego by acknowledging it.

His Slytherin's weren't entirely innocent either; he but they at least attempted to avoid his ere in his domain. Zabini and Nott had reached the desired green needed. The girls worked with their heads down, they would never dream of being caught reading drivel in his lesson. Goyle and Crabbe's cauldron contained a solid mass that emitted a pungent odour. Two more he wished out of his class. But he needed to keep the in with their fathers. Currently they were throwing rat spleens in Longbottoms mess. He would however never reprimand his Snakes in public. He had an image to live up too. Two more years of the fools..

His eyes honed in on Potter once more. The boys movements were awkward as he bungled his ingredients. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. Though at times the brats incompetence in the subject bordered on Longbottom-esk at times, his preparation was more often than not flawless. If the boy could only follow the instructions more precisely he could out rank both Malfoy and Granger for top of the class... _'his mother had been great at potions...'_ He scolded his thoughts.. No Potter was not like Lily. Obviously Granger somehow had done it for him previously. Oh how he wished he could catch an indication that such event occurred. He would punish the boy so severely, he would be feeling it until after he graduated.

The Potion masters dark mood diminished further upon the entry of his godson, the ridiculous sling still on. He loathed disruptions in his lessons, also stupid theatrics, but he prided himself on never punishing his snakes in front of the school. It would come in privet later. Draco Malfoy would feel his displeasure to be sure.

He indulged Draco by setting Weasley and Potter to task of preparing his godsons ingredients. Though he questioned the wisdom of allowing Draco near Potter. He could hear the taunts to the little lion. Lucius Malfoy would need to learn to watch what he spoke of around his son. Draco should have no knowledge of Black's relationship to the Potters. It was a very little known fact, and should remain that way. Lest hero complexed children cause him further grief. He had enough to worry about this year without the idiot boy going on some fool guided revenge mission.

He needed to sidetrack this conversation and quick. His mind already knowing the target.

 _"_ _Orange Longbottom"*_ he said.

He knew for once it wasn't the fools fault entirely but he needed the classes, especially the three up the front, focus on him not their own conversations. A bonus if he could get Potter to rise to the bait and defend his housemate, a perfect reason to give the boy detention. Or at least move him away from Draco.

But even after his threats to the boy coupled with insults to his show off friend, Potter did not react. The boy acted as though he did not wish for any attention to be brought onto himself. Once more obscuring Severus's perfect image of the spoilt, pampered golden child. Though it reinforced his belief that the he was up to something.

He demanded the class work in complete silence for the remainder of the lesson. Fixing Draco and two thirds of the golden trio with a look that demanded compliance. He knew despite his warning to Granger she was whispering instructions to the ghostly white Longbottom to fix his mess. Despite his persona he did not wish to kill the boys toad, even if it might teach the idiot to watch his work more closely...

He watched over the lesson insuring his Godson did not continue to taunt Lily's son.. his eyes made contact with the shadow of her emerald green. He scowled as the boy averted his eyes, snatching from him the one reminder of his childhood friend. _'there!'_ He cheered. There had been a glint on the boy. He was wearing a glamour. Why was it there? What was it hiding? Did the boy not know the dangers of prolonged glamours?

He had to protect the boy, for her, even if it was from himself. If the stupid boy thinks hiding blemishes with magic would endear him to the public he was mistaken. Severus would make that very clear to the bray-who-lived- to-annoy.

At the end of the lesson, the toad successfully not poisoned. Point removed from Gryffindor bringing a small lift to his mood. He a made to call for Potter to remain. But as he looked up he noted the boy had slipped away the moment the class had been dismissed. Leaving his two friends behind, both with a look of bewilderment on their faces.

The brat couldn't avoid him forever.

 **TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm**

Harry did not know exactly how close to discovery he had been as he dashed out of the dungeons. At the moment he couldn't care. He regretted bolting from his friends, but he could not stand being in the presence of Malfoy and Snape one more second. What did Malfoy know? Why would he, Harry, want to go after a mass murderer? and Snape!

That man was always taking out his own demons on the Gryffindors! The man had eyes in the back of his head and would have seen the two trolls of Slytherin sabotaging Neville's solution. But he chose to ignore it in favour of torturing the timid Lion. His treatment of Hermione! That git knew she was the best in that class and all he did was belittle her. Snape's treatment of her paled in comparison of Snape's treatment of him, but the point remained. SNAPE IS A BASTARD!

It had taken all Harry's willpower to keep his head down and not defend his friends. He did not want to be under closer inspection of the bat of the dungeons than he had to be. The man noticed the little things. Something that Harry could not risk why his accidental magic held the glamours up. Just one more week and he could let them fall. Two week old injuries already almost healed wouldn't be questioned as much as fresh ones.

He decided to skive of lunch, his stomach wasn't up to the rich Hogwarts food just yet. And he wasn't up to having Hermione's reproofs at the moment. He'd make a show of eating at dinner for her. Maybe even be able to keep it down. With that goal in mind he set of to the library before Defence. Maybe if he got a head start on his potions essay Hermione might lay of about lunch.

 **TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm**

Defence Against the Dark Arts was not the oddest class he had ever had, but it was definitely up there. Professor Lupin proved to be at least a competent instructor. He did not appear to have any obvious places that a disembodied Dark Lord could be concealed. Nor did he come across as one who would use the acts of others to promote his standing in society, after obliterating their memories. But this did not lower his guard. He could not risk the chance he was wrong about another adult that had some form of power over him.

The lesson had started of excellently, especially the professors control of Peeves! That poltergeist had never seen it coming.

But the look that Snape had given Lupin in the staff room. He didn't trust Snape, but the man had good instincts about people. Save Harry himself. So what was the reason Snape dislike the new professor? Harry wasn't fool enough to believe that it was because he had been passed up for the DADA post. No there was a reason. Twice Harry had been fooled once about the teacher of Defence, fool him twice and it would be on him.

Harry had laughed along with the others in the class at the forms the Bogart took, but kept one eye on the Professor. Questioning the looks the teacher gave him. Questioning Snape. But also questioning what he feared most. He had dismissed Voldemort straight away, Uncle Vernon featured but he squashed that. Too many questions would be asked. But then a cold sensation filled his heart. His eyes drew to the windows of the staff room. In the distance on the edge of the ground he could see the shadowy forms drifting through a fog. The Dementors. He let out an involuntary shudder. How could one make those an amusing image.

Harry laughed as Ron finished with his spider Boggart, the red head still pale from the encounter, freckles standing out more noticeably than ever. Harry took several breathes as he tried to focus on some trivial fear he could pass off in front of the class. But as the Boggart began to shift the now familiar grab on his heart took. His vision began to cloud and the dying screams of someone unknown deafened him. He felt his friends grab him as he began to swoon. Before he knew it he heard the class dismissed and a piece of chocolate forced into his hand.

He shook his head to clear his sight and starred blinking up at his professor, he had a look of parental concern on his scarred face. Harry felt further unnerved by the look. He didn't know this man. Why would he look at him like some relation that cared?

"Are you okay Harry?" Lupin asked him with a tilt of his shaggy head. The action reminded Harry of when Ripper was trying to listen to Aunt Marge.

"Uh..I'm fine sir.." Harry stuttered out. The screams were still ringing in his head. BANG! The door to the staff room suddenly slammed open, the familiar scent hitting Harry. But still feeling the effects of the Bogg-Dementor He could not build the stamina to see who stood there. "I think we should be going sir." Harry did not want to stay in the room with the man longer than necessary. With the help of his friends Harry moved to leave the room. As they approached the door he hesitated a glance at who had entered before.

Obsidian bore into emerald sending a shudder into him. Once more he had felt a small pressure in the surface of his mind as he made eye contact. Passing it off as an on coming headache and after effects of the Bogg-Dementor he dismissed it. There were many rumour of Professor Severus Snape, the mans apparent mind reading one of the most prominent, but mind reading was impossible. Right?

Out in the hall Harry told His friends of his on coming headache and passed on dinner in need of rest. Though Hermione was showing she was itching to comment, Ron pulled her away telling her to let the man rest. He was glad that he could rely on his best mate. He didn't need a lecture on eating right now.

Harry hurried up to his dorm seeking sleep and reprieve. But he knew his dreams would once more prevent such an occurrence. Would he ever catch a break.

 **TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm**

Back in the staff room the two former school mates stood watching the trio as they went their separate ways. Both with their thoughts on the raven haired boy who moments before had needed the support of his friends, now going off on his own.

Snape's brow was furrowed as he watched the boy. Though he had not fully entered his mind, he had heard it. The screams of his Lily's final moments. How could the boy remember that? What else did he remember? He needed answers and Potter was just adding more to the riddle.

Lupin's mind was running haywire on watching his cub walk away. Moony had reared his head when he saw the Boggart shift. He must protect his cub. The smell of fear on the boy potent as the effects of the Boggart-Dementor filled the room as it started to shape. He had been so foolish. He had watched Harry out of the corner of his eye all lesson, noticing when the lad had looked towards the Dementor patrolling the school. He had let himself get distracted on thoughts of Sirius.

He had always intended to stop the lesson before Harry stepped up. He was feared that a Boggart-Voldemort would appear causing un needed fear to the class. That in turn would feed the Hogwarts gossip mill. His cub didn't need that.

"An excellent lesson wolf" Snape spat at him. "Your care for the Potter spawn amazes me. But then it has always left much to be desired hasn't it" his voice finished in a drawl.

Lupin let his face show his hurt at the remark. "I had intended to stop before Harry," he said letting out a breath as if to ward of the self disappointment he felt. "I had thought it would shift to Vol-" Snape let out a hiss. "demort" he finished sending an apologetic look the potion masters way. "I was momentarily distracted.. the students" he lied. He knew Snape suspected him of aiding his former friend.

"A severe lapse on your head Mutt" Snape growled out, anger visible in his dark eyes. "It is clear you do not know a thing about that boy, but then I question how much you know of anything." his voice laced with venom.

"Severus you are not the only one who cares about Harry," Lupin tried to placate him. Snape scoffed muttering about ' _not caring for Potter spawn'_. "But I care for my cub, truly, there is something wrong, he is wea..." He left his words be cut off by the murderous look the former Death Eater shot him.

"You have slunk in the shadows like the coward you have always been werewolf, you know nothing." the fury rang out in mans voice. "Do not try to pretend now, out of what, some twisted sense of guilt." With his trademark scowl the potions master was gone his robes billowing behind him.

Remus and Moony hung their heads. Snape's words ringing in their mind. But he wouldn't fail His cub this time.

 ***Quote from PoA (chapter seven the Boggart and the wardrobe)**

 **Authors Note. Another chapter done. How did we like the Snape-Lupin interaction. It is the first of many to come.**

 **Also Calls for anyone who wished to Beta this.**

 **Chapter 4: Questioner.**


	4. Questioner

Chapter Four: Questioner

The following two weeks after the first DADA lesson had been a strain for Harry emotionally. Each night his dreams featured the blinding green light followed by death. Sometimes the dream would twist to feature his uncle performing one of Harry's punishments. Others would prominently show the scabby ice hold hands of the Dementors grabbing and clawing at him, sucking any sense of happiness Harry had ever felt. He had taken to setting silencing charms around his four poster before bed. It wouldn't be fair to his dorm mates to be awoken by his thrashings.

His waking hours had not been pleasant either. Everywhere he went he felt the chill of the Dementors. He knew that they weren't on the grounds, but the misery and despair they radiated seemed to be drawn to him. He had finally a week ago let the glamours to hide his bruises fall, only to have taken them back up when he noticed the look he had gained from the effects. He could barely sleep. His eating had become a chore, of which when he could avoid without lectures from his friends; he did. His face looked gaunt and he looked like he did back at Privet drive. Though logically he knew that his secret would not be found for going to the matron about this. He didn't trust that anyone would care. No better to take care of himself. It was better than their disappointment of a week saviour.

His lessons seemed to go by well enough, Flickwick and Sprout didn't pay much attention to him as long as he did his work, though he often caught them looking at him as though someone had died. Trelewney wouldn't notice her own nose if it bit her, though her predictions of his death bugged him... And Hagrid, the gentle giant had his own problems, he wouldn't notice Harry's. Even though Care of Magical Creatures effected him the most as it took place on the grounds. His other three professors though. He had to keep his guard up.

Snape was his typical self. Harry suspected that the Head of Slytherin thought he was up to something. But than it would be a cold day in hell before Snape ever not thought that. Still the Potion's master seemed to be on a mission to catch him up to something. Harry seemed to be running into the man in the corridors at all hours between classes. The looks he sent Harry unnerved him greatly. He was beginning to question whether Snape knew he was wearing glamours and possibly the reason. He needed to be better at not being alone with the Potions Professor.

Lupin seemed to have taken too watching him out of class, as well as in. This didn't endear the Professor to him, if anything it made him more weary of him. Why was he following him? Why was the man always watching him with that stupid look of mock concern?

McGonagall was almost as off putting as Snape, and annoying as Lupin. But at least his Head of house didn't look at him suspiciously, no her look was of genuine concern. He was getting sick of the sensation of always being watched. Being looked at by his friends and teachers as though he was something fragile that was about to crack. He loathed that more. It made him feel weak. He hated feeling weak.

Harry sighed, no his mood wasn't the best, his ribs still hurt and he questioned if they would be healed enough for Quidditch in the coming weeks. Wood had already been hounding the team, he wanted to start practice immediately. Lucky for Harry McGonagall had put her foot down and said it would have to wait till the first week of October. " _Study is just as important than winning the cup Mr. Wood. Now stop harassing Mr. Potter."_ she had snapped at him out side Transfiguration the previous Friday. That gave Harry two more weeks to heal a bit more. He could do it.

His mood wasn't improved by the starring and constant questioning of his friends, _if_ he gave them an opportunity. He was sick of Hermione lecturing him about eating and studying. He was doing both. Maybe he wasn't eating large amounts but something was better than nothing. But then she would bully Ron into questioning him as to why he was acting 'funny'. Then both of them looked at him the same way the professors did. The look that they knew some bad news, and weren't sure if they should tell the _'delicate Mr. Potter'._ By the end of September he slipped away. Avoided sitting for meals in the great hall. Leaving the dorms before everyone else awoke to grab food for the day to sustain him for the day. Then hide in the library or an abandoned classroom between lessons.

He just wanted some peace from the constant scrutiny he was being placed under. It wasn't his fault that Black was after him. Until this Summer he hadn't even known the man existed! Now his entire life was ruled by the fact another mad man was after him. He rubbed his temples as hard as he could. Maybe he could bring on a migraine and go get a potion from the hospital wing maybe skip the rest of the day. Then he remembered it was Thursday, potions first thing. Last thing he needed was Snape breathing down his neck.

It was only the fifth week back and already he was tired. Tired of the acting and hiding. He was used to it after twelve years. Besides it was for the best there was nothing anyone could do, even if they did believe him. Harry surprised himself when he made it as far as he had without snapping. It wasn't as though he intended to. But you can only take so much of people watching and questioning everything you did.

He loved his friends, they had stood by him through the Philosopher's stone, saving it from Quirel-Mort. Then the Heir of Slytherin fiasco, when the whole school hated him. But this year they were only adding to his stress over Black. Constantly questioning him, not letting him relax. It was bad enough everyone else seemed to once again know more about his life than him, keeping information from him. Well.. There was somethings they would never know, and he was determined that they never would.

It was half way through their double potions when it happened, his concentration must have been slipping. Being partnered with Hermione was not helping. While he normally appreciated his friends intelligence, her constant questioning to his every preparation of their Herbicide Sollution was driving him mad.

"Did you make sure that there was only 8OZ of Fluberworm mucus Harry?"

"You did only stir it three times anti-clockwise Harry?"

"Are sure you added the Horclump juice at the right time Harry?

Harry? Harry? Harry? He was about ready to snap. All through the lesson Why aren't you eating more? Have you done your homework? When are you doing it? Where? on and on and on. He gritted his teeth and grabbed a hand full of Lionfish spines. Just as he went to drop them in he felt Hermione grab his hand to stop him. "Thats too many Harry! We only need three! Do you want it to explode?"

He felt his anger and frustration bubble over. He was sick of the lies and the questions, the teachers watching him, people judging him expecting him to be someone who he didn't even know. He purposefully opened his hand and let the spines fall in. Both of them watch in silent shock. Seven plops into the mixture. Harry was hoping for some kind of explosion. But nothing. Not even a poof.

Hermione recovers first berating him for his foolishness. Harry stood there his fist now clenched by his sides. Balled in barely controlled rage. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone. Why wouldn't everyone. They were the one who pushed him too far. He didn't ask for any of this. He hated being Harry-Bloody-Potter! He was sick of it.

"JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled at her, it was effective to say the least. The entire Third year potions class stood in stunned silence. The quiet is deafening Harry could hear the blood pulsating in his ears. Slowly he heard the Slytherin's applaud him. But suddenly they cut off. His eyes flickered around the dungeon, landing on Snape the man looked livid. There was an odd glint in his eye. He wanted to bolt, but the small rational part of his brain forced him to stay still. Running from Snape is suicide.

"Detention Potter" The man said through clenched teeth. "Stay after class. The rest of you get out!"

Harry shot a scowl at Hermione, who returned the look with just as much dislike. Her eyes though, were swimming in concern in stark comparison.

TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm

To say that he was furious was an understatement. He watched at the third years filled from the room, their tails between theirs legs. Granger and Weasley had looked like they wished to remain, but the chit seemed to decide she was angry at the Potter boy and dragged the red haired baboon after her. A look of disapproval had Draco scurrying off. Yes they all knew not to anger the potions master further. But Potter... That brat lived to annoy him.

He had seen the signs since school started. The boy was stressed, on edge even. No doubt from whatever schemes he was up to. As always Severus had a close eye on the spawn of his enemy, if anyone asked he would blame the headmaster. But what he did; he did for his Lily.

How any of the other teachers didn't notice something off on the boy was beyond him. He noticed when the boy started to avoid meals as a means of avoiding people, when he was taking no more than an apple as he sped from the hall to get away from his 'friends'. He saw that the glamours the boy had worn since start of term fell, only to be returned several days later. Something was not right.

He had also seen that the boy went out of his way to eschew the wolf, the boy actually looked worried to be alone with him. _"Maybe the boy isn't entirely stupid" he had mussed._ At least the boy did not trust blindly, might actually ease the burden of saving his scrawny neck down the track. Maybe he should warn the wolf off again? His presence in following the boy around seemed to put the boy further on edge. He would think on that later. He didn't want the flea bag around Harry, the mongrel was not safe. Severus knew that first hand.

He had been waiting for the events of today for weeks now. Though he wished that the brat hadn't done it in his class. It did have the benefit of giving him an excuse to remove the glamours, without prying eyes. Where maybe he could finally get some answers, and punish how he saw fit.

It had, admittedly, also been amusing watching the Golden trio at each others necks. Besides hearing Granger speechless was such a rare treat. However temporary. Once the know it all regained her power of speech, he regained his wits. He needed the control here.

Now standing in the now empty classroom Severus carefully examined the boy. He looked terrified, as he should. But the brats fear seemed more focused than fear for his teachers anger. The boy avoided eye contact, but being the seasoned spy he was he could tell it was fear of discovery.

With a quick movement he shot a finite at the boy, cancelling the glamours. The look of terror escalated to one of complete horror before being schooled to mere annoyance. Potter who he always thought was an open book, apparently wasn't as readable as he thought. He quickly moved his eyes over the boy. He saw the look of sleep deprivation and lack of nutrients. But the question was why the boy looked this bad. School was barely in session, stress from essays wasn't yet at a level to do this, especially to a non OWL or NEWTS students. He needed answers and all he was getting was questions.

"Why were you wearing a glamour? To make yourself look better? Feed that ego of yours perhaps? Heaven forbid the Golden boy look tired" he drawled. The Potter spawn stood looking at him as if analysing him, sizing him up almost. "ANSWER BOY!" He finally snapped. It seemed to jog start the brat into talking though.

"uh..um" the boy stammered. Obviously Snape had startled him.

"Eloquent as always Potter, now with out the lie." He sneered at the boy.

TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm

Harry stared at Snape, his mind trying to find the best way out of this. His professor only saw the gaunt tired look about him, there was no bruises, no visible scars. Snape thought he was wearing them to be vain. He didn't need to tell Snape anything. Let the man think him a prat. But one look in the mans eyes told him not to. It was never a good idea to out right lie to the Head of Slytherin. The man always knew. Just like with his relations. A partial truths was always better. Yes Harry needed his inner snake to walk away from this.

He told the man about how he was feeling the effects of the Dementors how he was finding it hard to sleep, nightmares and such. Harry was surprised when the man didn't sneer and ask what Prince Potter would have nightmares about. He narrowed his eyes slightly, if Snape didn't ask a question it meant that he knew the answer. But how would the man know? He did ask why he hadn't gone to see the matron. "I don't like people thinking that I'm weak sir, with them all staring." he whispered another partial truth. Which Snape just nodded his head in understanding. Harry was really feeling on edge now.

Then perhaps just to give the young Gryffindor a heart attack Snape did the most unlike Snape thing. He offered to help Harry. Well offered to give Harry dreamless sleep. In a purely Slytherin move of course, for a price.

Harry raised a brow at this, it was suspicious at best. Why would Snape of all people help him, he was the son of his enemy. Uncle Vernon liked to play this game too. It was a twisted game of Snakes and Ladders. Harry would think he was getting somewhere only to be beaten back down.

"Of course I could just drag you to the Matron..." the Potion master drawled out.

Harry jumped, no he couldn't go to the Hospital wing she would do deeper scans and who knows what she could find. It was Snape or broke.

"Okay I'll work for the potion sir," he quickly answered. He watched as a smirk tugged at his professors lip. Setting his nerves back on edge. "What will I have to do? sir." Harry tried to keep the nerves from his voice and attempted to sound polite, throwing in sir for good measure. No good insulting the man now.

"Menial tasks around the classroom, preparation and such should suffice" The man seemed to have thought this through. Harry would have to be careful. At least housekeeping was something he was adapt at. Not that his Professor knew that. "Also.." Snape continued. I expect you to attend _every_ meal in the great hall. I will also be providing you with a nutritional supplement. By the looks of you.." He surveyed Harry again. "You need them. Also all forms of magical concealment are forbidden..." he dragged out the last words. "failure to do so and our agreement is at an end."

Harry did not like this turn of events, it was giving away some of the control he had. Giving control to an adult, however well meaning they pretended to be was, and is always dangerous. He needed to have a small amount back.

"Fine but you promise that you won't go to Pomfrey or McGonagall" he asked fixing the Potions professor with a hard look of his own.

The man then had the gaul to laugh at him, "I need not make any promises to you Potter, it is you have something to lose here not myself." Harry scowled. Snape had a point. He had no leverage here. He had lost the moment he snapped at Hermione. It seemed to him that the git-of-the-dungeons had been waiting for this. "I will however not inform them... if you comply."

Harry could live with this for now, he could always claim Snape was lying if it came to it. He agreed. Snape informed him to attend detention tomorrow night after dinner. Harry went to reapply the glamour but the look his professor shot him had him stop.

"My _terms_ Mr. Potter" Harry could see the glint in the mans eye. He was enjoying this. At least Snape was consistent. "Do remember all meals in the great hall."

Harry dragged his feet up to the great hall. Questioning what he had signed up for.

 **AN: huzzah! Another chapter done. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and too everyone who has reviewed. I'm loving feed back. Don't worry Snape will discover the full extent of what is going on with Harry soon. Because he doesn't suspect abuse, he is still blinded by prejudice. The bruises have healed at this point so there isn't any signs for him to see. Harry went through year one and two with no one seeing the signs. So he has some skill in hiding it.**

 **Also any suggestions on how Snape would refer to Madam Pomfrey. I think to the students he would call her the Matron? Maybe? But not sure away from the students.**

 **From talking to the wonderful Schattenjagd. I thought I'd also just mention my Moony and Remus, I see them as two minds one body. Because Remus doesn't fully embrace the wolf. Sure he like some of the perks, but ultimately he shuns Moony. Think Hyde and Jekyll. Banner and Hulk kind of thing. He needs to accept Moony fully to be one. Moony is stronger around the full moon for obvious reasons but strong emotions also trigger some wolf like instincts. Such as protecting his cub. Padfoot Prongs Wormtail and Moony were the names they gave themselves to get up to their major misdeeds. Giving them two lives. The good students and then the Marauders. Think of it as how you are with family and then friends. When your family call you your given name you act a certain way. More by the book I guess. But with your friends you often have the nickname they give you, and you can act more freely. Yes others knew of them as the Marauders but they wouldn't easily guess the meaning of the names. As no one knew they were animagus. So With James Peter and Sirius, Remus was more at one with himself because the inner beast was accepted. Hopefully I haven't confused anyone.**

 **And with that I would like to** **disclaim for legal purposes that; all Muggles, Wizards, Witches, things, places, creatures, spells, enchantments and all round awesomeness of the Harry Potter franchise do not belong to me. They forever remain the property of JK Rowling. I just play with them like a puppet master. Dance for me my puppets!**

 **Chapter 5 : Detentions and Burns**


	5. Detentions and Burns

**Chapter Five: Detentions and Burns**

Harry had not spoken to Ron or Hermione since Thursday's potions class. They both seemed put out with his reaction in potions and after returning to the common room at lunch it seemed as though the whole house, if not the whole school knew of what had happened. He knew his appearance would spike the rumour mills. Well there weren't many secrets kept at Hogwarts, especially about the Boy-Who-Lived.

DADA had been a tense affair with the trio previously been partnered up in practising seizing and pulling objects, along with Neville. Harry had chosen to stay close to the round faced boy. He was not interested in hearing his friends disapproval of his out-burst. Plus he didn't want to discuss what had happened after potions. Neville with his fear of the Potions Master would not ask after it. He had too much on his mind, primarily his up coming detention with Snape. He wished he could have had it tonight. If only to earn the dreamless sleep sooner.

Friday had passed quickly in his isolation. His friends to his chagrin hadn't approached him, either they feared he was going to snap again or respected giving him space. He suspected the former, Hermione wasn't known to respect his boundaries. McGonagall after a sending him a disappointed stare, let him be(She obviously had heard of the out burst). Binns wouldn't even notice if no students appeared in his class. Hagrid was unassuming as they continued to work with the Bowtruckles and Sprout ever being a Hufflepuff never made a scene.

He kept his word to Snape and attended all meals in the great hall, noticing that many of Gryffindor gave him a wide berth. Ginny appeared to have sided with her brother and Hermione in their stand off. As the sat further down the table. Neville stayed near him though, but the quiet boy never questioned Harry, he had always been a quiet support to him. Even the twins lent their own brand of support.

After dinner Harry made his farewell to Neville and the twins (who gave him mock salutes in preparation of his demise) and made the trek down to the sub level of the castle. He had expected some horrid task ahead of him. But Snape's new trick of surprising him had hi taken off guard once more. Though not an unusual Snape detention it did lack the usual flare of cruel and unpleasant punishments the man favoured. He was told to clean a large stack of cauldrons without magic. An easy task for Harry. He had been washing dishes since he was old enough to reach the sink.

He smirked to himself, without Ron here to slow him down Harry would breeze through them. He would surprise Snape with his efficiency at the task. He would make sure his Professor would not regret this deal. He suspects that Snape would be like Aunt Petunia and like things done quickly and to perfection. With his goal set in his mind he quickly set to work, losing himself in the task. He could let his guard down here. He knew Snape would alert him if needed. The man wasn't known for letting Harry have a moment of peace. For awhile his thoughts were lost in the sound of Snape's quill as he marked and the sound of sloshing water.

He was amazed at the sense of calm he felt alone in the potions classroom with his teacher. Illogically he didn't trust the man, he had heard the rumours that he had followed Voldemort. Not to mention how the man loathed Harry's very existence. Then there was Harry's rational distrust of adults in general. Logically though, he knew that the Potion Master had saved him several times. Often popping up before he could come to harm. The potions master had never lied to him; so far anyway. Plus Dumbledore trusted him. Though the headmaster had his failing, Harry trusted him. So Despite his conflicting emotions Harry felt safe in Severus Snape's presence. He wondered how his friends would react to know that. Hermione would analyse all the facts, maybe with graphs and Ron would be convinced he had lost it. He felt a small pang in his chest at the thoughts of his friends.

Only three more cauldrons left he mussed.

TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm

Severus sat behind his desk, the latest pile of drivel masquerading as NEWT level essays in neat piles. His quill scratching as he critiqued the dunderheads attempts at proving they had a brain. Occasionally glancing up at the Potter spawn to see that he was on task. Each time checking to ensure his no magic rule was being met. The boy worked too efficiently for a child. Let along the spawn of James Potter. Half and hour had already passed and the boy was over half way through. Those particular cauldrons had been left from the first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws attempts at a boil-cure and he knew for a fact several were caked with their pitiful sludge. He was sure the boy was using magic. He would have to monitor him more closely.

At the hour mark he was surprised; but not pleasantly, that all twenty cauldrons were spotless. Not a single sign of sludge remained. He grudgingly gave the brat his dreamless sleep with instruction on returning at the same time tomorrow. The threat over meal times remained.

He saw the small smile the boy tried to hide. Yes he was sure the boy was trying to get one over him. He would have to set a more difficult task for the brat.

TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm

The next two nights passed in the same fashion. Harry would spend the day with Neville studying and attending meals before making the trek to the dungeons, cleaning some other area of the dungeon classroom. It was a nice routine and helped clear his mind and with the avoidance of his former best friends. Both of whom seemed to be avoiding him too. Which was fine with him. Well only a little. He was starting to miss them.

The Sunday night detention was the first change to his weekend. Upon entering the dungeons Snape demanded he leave his wand on his desk before starting. Harry shrugged and placed it on the mans desk, he didn't need it. He would be cleaning the shelfs above the sinks, all of which had copious amounts of grime built up.

He set to task with ease, using a step he began removing all the jars from the shelves before scrubbing at the muck. It proved stubborn at first, but years of cleaning had taught him the power of elbow grease and persistence. Even with the cold air of the dungeons Harry began to work up a sweat. He could feel the perspiration over his arms and legs, he regretted the extra layers of clothes. He allowed himself to get lost in the task, trying to forget the heat radiating of his small body. He let his mind unbidingly drifting to his childhood.

No matter how well he cleaned it was never enough for his relatives. When he was much younger he was either too slow, or the task wasn't done well enough. Resulting in a punishment of either being locked in with no food or a round with his Uncles belt. Occasionally his Smelting's stick, whatever tickled his uncles fancy. Even when he had managed to complete the task on time and what to any normal person would consider to standard, he would be met with both. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia convinced that some " _funny business_ " had occurred. Which he now knew was they thought he used magic. Over the years he had learnt there was no pleasing them. But he got personal satisfaction from the extra slice of cheese his aunt slipped into his lunch if he had done well. It wasn't a sign of affection. He knew better than that. But it was a sign she expected the same level of work continued. It was the closest thing to praise he would receive from her.

After his Hogwarts letters began arriving the punishments lessened. It wasn't that they stopped. His Uncle was just more careful not to leave obvious signs. A good shove down the stairs here and there. Food being withheld was still his relatives favourite coupled with being locked in Dudley's second bedroom. Real punishments had become a rare occurrence that only happened for major infractions. The Dobby instance for one and more recently and brutally ' _The Aunt Marge Fiasco_ '. He involuntarily shuddered at the all to fresh memories. Though the presence of multiple Wizards had likely escalated that one. It also wouldn't have helped that he had broken rule one... never tell.

He risked a glance at his Professor, the man looked as though he had barely moved. The only indication was that the stack of paper had shifted sides. His eyes fell on a small clock behind the man. Two hours it had past but at least he had removed the vile grime from the shelves. They almost looked new. He looked at it with satisfaction. A feeling of elation filling him. " _Find fault in that!"_ He gloated to Snape in his head.

Harry tried to stifle a yawn. Two hours of cleaning had tired him out. " _Maybe,"_ He thought. _"I will be to exhausted to dream tonight, I could stash the potion Snape gives me for emergencies."_ The thought pleased him. It would mean he wouldn't have to barter another debt to the Potion's Master! or see Madam Pomfrey! No one would need know how The-Boy-Who-Lived was plagued by nightmares. His face split into a smile as he began placing the odd assortment of Jars back on the shelves.

It might just for once be coming up all Harry!

He should have known not to jinx himself. So distracted by his own small victory he neglected rule three. _Always remain aware_! As Harry placed the last jar, (A jar of Armadillo Bile Mixture) back on the shelf. A hand grasped his shoulder startling him from his thoughts. Vaguely aware of someone snapping at him, but to lost in a flashback of his Uncle at the tone. He struggled and wriggled to get free, twisting himself back managing to loose his footing and tumbling backwards.

Several things seemed to happen in that moment, Snape's look of bewilderment as Harrys head made contact with the shelf, the jar he had just placed fell with a crack as it hit the sink. Then a burning smell flooding his nostrils followed by a burning sensation on his back. He couldn't hold back his cry of pain as it all registered. The corrosive mixture had splashed onto him as the jar had had broken, burning through his clothes onto his skin.

TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm

Blast it all he hadn't meant to startle the boy that much. It wasn't _his_ fault the brat wasn't listening to him as Severus had tried to gain the boys attention! Now the fool will have cracked his fool head and the headmaster would have his head for causing harm to befall his precious golden boy. He had been shocked to say the least when the boy had such a moment of panic upon contact. His fearful movements to break free of the grasp on his shoulder. Potters' emerald green eyes had been wide in fear quickly taken over by terror as he toppled backwards. The ex-Death Eater hadn't even noticed the jar had fallen till the smell of pungent fumes of Armadillo mixture and charred fabric assaulted his olfactory senses.

He managed to compose him self at the smell. Quickly pulling the boy from the sink and making the boy stand in front of the sink. The boy looked shocked to say the least, his face betraying only small signs of being in pain. Lily's eyes watching him cautiously from behind those ridiculous spectacles. More concerned with his Professors actions than his own potential injuries. He could see the holes already forming in the boys shirts? Why was he wearing multiple? The Potions Mater questioned. Severus shook his head " _Questions later preventing further injury first"_ his mind snapped at him.

"Potter," He spoke trying to not snap at the boy. Knowing how his treatment of the boy riled the boys temper. A prickly Potter was an uncooperative Potter. "You need to remove your shirt, as to prevent the mixture to further burn your skin. Then I can heal the damage that may have already occurred."

The fear sprung back into the brilliant green eyes, hastily replaced by a hooded look of defiance. Potter took an unconscious step back. The boy looked ready for a fight. But to what cause Severus was unsure. He was just trying to help the brat. " _FINE!"_ his thoughts thundered Potter wanted to make things difficult for whatever reason, then he himself wouldn't play nice.

"NOW POTTER!" He barked at the boy, letting his voice fill with the annoyance he currently felt. "DO AS YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD FOR ONCE YOU BONE HEADED FOOL OF A BOY!"

His words, perhaps his tone seemed to snap the boy into motion. He almost felt remorse at the way the boy tremored as he fumbled to comply. But the vindictive feeling of putting the bane of his existence overpowered that small sense of remorse. Prince Potter was surely unused to following an adults directives, so sure in his own superiority. Prince Potter who had never suffered a day in his privileged existence. He felt sorry for the Evans' having to raise such an ungrateful urchin.

Severus Snape; Ex-Death Eater and youngest Potions master of the century was not used to eating his own words. But as the third shirt came off the still trembling child in front of him he felt as if he just did. The boy was rake thin, more than that of a fussy eater. His skin was discoloured as though having had just healed from bruises. Not to mention the slight scaring on the outer arms, the pattern resembling they had been raised to shield injury. He hated to think what the child's' back looked like.

He was so shocked at the sight before him, he wasn't aware of him approaching the poor child; _Lilly's child,_ until the boy shrunk back from him. The small frame slightly turning as if looking for an escape. The movement revealing the scar littered back. The blazing green eyes wide with trepidation and fear. Uncharacteristic emotions paired with familiar rage flooded the potion master.

"Harry?" His voice took a unfamiliar soft tone as he locked eyes with the child of his lost love. "Child how have you come by these injuries?" Severus tried to keep all forms of anger from his voice and features. No point further startling the young fawn. He could see the child trying to formulate some feeble excuse to give. All the obvious signs of abuse now obvious for the Head of Slytherin to see.

How had he missed this?! He who had always been able to pick the abused students out from the moment they set foot in the castle. Was his blind hatred of the boys father that complete that he had purposefully missed the signs. What damage had the boy had to further endured because no one took notice or seemed to care. Severus could feel a stab to his heart at his failure to his Lily once more.

"Uh..It's not as bad as it looks sir" The child attempted to lie. "Just a lot of let over marks from rough housing sir." Harry's vivid green failing to keep contact, a slight tremble to his voice.

The boy was not a good liar. Practise and well rehearsed one, oh yes. But an bad one, to many tell for the spy before him. The over use of _sir_ in attempt to placate most unnoticeably. Obviously this was an overused attempt with others. He could not force Harry to talk, it would do no good in the long run.

"What of the scars child?" Severus gently probed. Eyes fixed on the round scar on the child forearm. It looked like a puncture mark. He noticed when Harry took note of where his Professors eyes were fixed. A slight glint of hope sparking in the forestry depths.

"Tth..the..Chay...Chamber.. sir." The boy stuttering worse than that infernal Quirell. "Tt..the Basilisk y'know. It.. gave me a bit of a bea..beating. Noott to mention the debris and then its fang stabbing my arm..." Harry managed to finish without stumbling over each word.

Severus who had not been privy to the going on in Salazar's Chamber was taken back by the knowledge. The Twelve year old had battled a Basilisk, been bitten and survived to tell the tale. He was sure he would have heart attack at the thought of the next four years of teaching Harry Potter. He carefully observed the Boy-Who-Was-Sure-To-Be-His-Death. He knew there was more to the story but how to get the information from him? The boy wasn't going to willingly open up. It was obvious it had been ingrained into the child not to admit the abuse. _Was he sure it was abuse? Of cause it was, any fool with eyes could see it. Just some fools were prejudiced and blinded by it._

"Harry?" He forced eye contact with child. He caught the sight of the fear of being discovered within the depths. He could see the exhaustion kept barely at bay from the adrenaline from the fear. Severus let out a shaky breath. Tonight was not going to be the night of full discovery. "It is almost curfew, you should head to the tower. But if there is anything, and I mean _anything!_ You wish to tell me, you can child." He tried to let the emotions he felt show in his dark eyes to the child.

"The..there isn't sir" Harry stuttered as he lied once more. A spark in the emerald globes betraying that he wished to say something. "Am I dismissed sir?" The boys eyes once more darting towards the door to the classroom.

Severus let out a sigh, no point further distressing the boy tonight. "Yes you may go.." He had barely said the words as the boy hastily put on his now sired shirts and darted from the room. Wand forgotten on his teachers desk. He let out another sigh he doubted the boy would notice till he got to Gryffindor tower. The idiot should realise the importance of him especially carrying his wand at all times. Black could be anywhere.

"Mopsy" He called. A small pop signalling that his personal House-Elf had appeared. Without allowing her a word he thrusted a small vial, vivid violet in colour and the boys wand at her. "Take these and place them on Mr. Potters' bed. Do not bee seen!" he waved his hand at her to go as he reached for a bottle of Ogden's finest. Between Black and the boy he was sure he would need to fill his stocks before years end.

TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm

Harry hurried up the eight flights of steps that led from the dungeons to Gryffindor Tower. His heart hammering in his chest. How stupid could he get. Not paying attention like that. He wasn't sure if Snape had brought his hastily made lies. But it was clear that he would have to watch himself around the man more.

He trusted that the Potions Master wouldn't tell anyone what he saw. He had no proof and Harry was convinced he could talk his way out of it. Of course he could spin some story. Right? Besides Snape didn't really care. He was just in shock. Harry tried to convince himself. Come morning and the man would think that _'Prince Potter'_ deserved it. All would be right in the world. _"It's not like I want to tell him?"_ His mind questioned

He made sure to avoid eye contacted with the members of his house as he clambered in the portrait hole and hastily made his way to the safety of his four poster. None of his dorm mates appeared to be awake as he entered. Neville he had told not to wait up. Ron was still pointedly ignoring him. He quickly changed kicking the ruined shirts under his bed as he did so. He let out a gasp. For the first time since he fled the dungeons realising he had forgotten his wand. In the distance he could hear the bells toll to signal curfew had commenced.

 _'_ _Stupid stupid stupid'_ he smacked his hand against his head. Now he one, wouldn't be able to cast a silencing charm in lieu of dreamless sleep. Which he also didn't get. Not too mention secondly he would have to face Snape to retrieve it. Could this get any worse. A small pop followed closely after made him snap his head around the room. A slight glint on his bed caught his attention.

His wand! But next to him is what caught him most surprised. A small vial of Dreamless Sleep. Its rich purple colour such a welcome sight after the stress of the night. He sent a quiet thanks to his teacher as he tipped the vial back.

As his head hit the pillow many thoughts that circled his chaotic mind began to fade. The last of which echoed causing him a small smile as blank oblivion overtook him. _"He called me Harry"_

 ** _AN: Chapter 5 done and dusted woot! many more to still finish woo... Can't wait to finish them. I make no promises as to when I will get to update. It only gets me in trouble (Not a Single Day readers I'm sorry *cringes*)_**

 ** _Quick note on Severus' use of names for Harry! Potter and use of derogative names such as boy freak etc. equals thoughts of James, boy who lived, other superficial reasons of dislike/hate._**

 ** _Use of Harry, child and nicer names means that he either is thinking of Harry as Lily's child and or eventually as just Harry. Thought I would mention this now cause it might be important later!_**

 ** _Also yes I am drawing the confirmation out a little. But I have read many stories that jump straight to the reveal and then Harry is trusting Snape too early and neither of them sort out the trust or lack of thing. But it is coming soonish. Yes Snape is fairly certain its abuse but without proof or at least Harry's confirmation he can't do much. The most recent signs are or have healed. (we are five weeks into the school term). Any questions stick them in the review section!_**

 ** _Anyway! hope Everyone had a fabulous Christmas! I know I did. I had a very Harry Potter/Doctor Who themed filled day. Three most fabulous presents that stand out! An actual quill with Hogwarts green ink, coupled with a Slytherin stationary kit! (My sympathies to all Hogwarts students, it's not easy) A Harry Potter adult colouring book, that has already been distracting me. AND a Severus Snape Prayer candle. Which was just so randomly awesome. I must post a picture of it!_**

 ** _And with that I wish you all a Happy New Year, may the year bring the best of whatever you wish for you all rock. Thank-you to those who have favourited, followed and reviewed so far! Don't forget to please review, they are like a shot of adrenaline to pump this out. Also still need a beta! See you hopefully in the year of the Monkey!_**

 **Disclaimer: The fictional world of Harry Potter, including all Characters, Spells, Potions, Places and Creatures belong the property of Ms. JK Rowlings. I own none I just like playing in her world.**

 **Coming up next Chapter Six: Avoidance Creates Questions**


	6. Avoidance Creates Questions

**A brief summary on Talk to Me so far:**

 **Harry was sent back to the Dursley's after the "Aunt Marge Fiasco". To say his relations were displeased is an understatement. Bruised and battered he returns for his third year. With the Dementors of Azkaban placed around the school in an effort to protect the students, mainly Harry, from escaped convict Sirius Black. But they affect Harry more than others Dreams plague him and questions about the shadow that features after the flash of green follow him. Our resident Potions Master and the newest DADA teacher seem to be the only ones to notice there is something not quite right. But who is to trust? Lupin's concern confuses Harry and irritates Severus. Snape is convinced that Harry is up to something but a little digging by cancelling the glamours Harry is wearing. Snape starts to slowly put the pieces together and a deal is struck that Harry will eat all his meals in the hall. An accident in detention reveals that not is all it seems, Harry tries to lie, but the ex spy is not buying it. Snape's view on the boy who lived have shifted but is he able to put his prejudices' aside for the sake of Lily's child?**

Chapter Six: Avoidance Creates Questions.

"Harry?" A voice in the blackness stirred the Boy-Who-Lived back into consciousness. "Come on Harry you're gonna miss breakfast." The voice persisted. Harry wished it would go away he was content in his blank mind scape. He didn't remember exactly why he preferred it at the moment, but he knew as soon as he left it he would. That thought didn't appeal to his teenage mind.

"Come on Harry we've got double charms this morning right after breakfast" That voice was getting really annoying. "Are you not feeling well? Should I get McGonagall? Did something happen with Snape in detention last night?"

 _Snape! Last night! O god the man saw his scars. McGonagall! Would the potions professor have gone to her about them?_ Harry let out a groan as his blankness left him, the events of last night crushing down around him. The burn from the Armadillo Mixture. Snape yelling at him Harry removing his shirts, the look of confusion and concern on his teachers face. Snape concerned! Ha the man was most likely setting him up. But he called him Harry, no adults that cared called him Harry. Okay maybe the Weasley's and Dumbledore, but they were different. He was Potter sometimes Mr. Potter, but mainly boy and freak. What was Snape playing at?

He had rushed out of the detention as fast as he could last night. He wasn't sure if Snape bought his extreme stretches of the truth. He wasn't game to find out. His emotions were haywire last night, the close call of being discovered for the weakling he was made him forget all about the pain of the burn. Wait why wasn't he in pain now? He tentatively touched his back where he knew the mixture had touched. The skin felt smooth and untouched. There was no pain no sign of any injury. Had Snape healed him? He didn't remember being healed, he hadn't even gotten his promised dreamless sleep. He had raced out of there only remembering to grab his shirts as he hastened away. His mind in turmoil over the events. He hadn't even grabbed his wand. His wand! He shot up on the bed. Startling poor Neville in his action.

His hands moving desperately beneath his pillow in search for his precious Holly and Phoenix wand. A familiar jolt touched his out stretched fingers and he clamped his hand around his most precious possession. As he drew the wood close to him glimpses of the events before he succumbed to sleep returned. The pop before the discovery of the return of his wand. The purple potion that promised a peaceful sleep. Snape must have laced the potion with a mild pain relief and healing tonic. But why? What games was the man up to. Why would he help the boy he hated? To many questions made his head hurt.

"You all right Harry?" He was disrupted from his musings by Neville once more. He stared up at his dorm mate blindingly, temporarily confused why he was there. He grabbed for his glasses to see the world in focus. He only then clicked that it had been Neville who must have woken him and the boy had just witnessed his frantic awakening. What must his friend think of him? By the look of concern on Neville's face the boy was torn between going to get their head of house or staying with his friend.

"I'm all right Nev," He supplied at last. "Rough night I guess, too much fumes from the dungeons." Harry cocked his head to the side with a sly smile. He didn't want to lie to the Longbottom heir who always stood by him. But Harry was at a loss at what to tell his friend.

Neville, always one to accept Harry's word on his well fair cocked a smile in return. "I think Snape does it to add to his dramatic flair." Harry laughed at Neville's joke. It was rare that the boy showed anything but fear towards the Potions Master.

"You go ahead to breakfast mate, I'll grab something later and meet you at Charms." He made a point at sniffing under his arms. "I still smell like the dungeons." He hoped Nev would leave it at that. His hope payed of as his fellow Gryffindor gave him a wave and headed down to the Great Hall.

Harry couldn't face the thought of being in the Hall with the chance the Potions Master was still there. The mans knowing stare would just unsettle his stomach. He already still found eating the rich Hogwarts food a challenge after a summer in Little Whinging. He ignored the rumble in his stomach. He could always persuade the twins to tell him where the kitchens were.

Harry lifted himself out of his bed and stumbled towards the window closest to his bed. A chill travelled down his spine as the cold from the wooden floors seeped through his threadbare socks. He looked out towards Hagrid's hut. Just behind the wooden hut lay the forbidden forest. A flash of ginger caught his attention from the scrubs. Crookskanks? What was he doing out there? Then Harry felt a fear grip at his heart. Next to Hermione's cat emerged a shadowy form. The darkness of the beast sending an icy dread over him. The Grim.

Harry didn't buy into the divination tripe, but he also wasn't one to discount a coincidence. It was the same dog he had seen in Surrey; he was sure of it. Had the dog followed him here? It seemed unlikely that any animal would follow someone halfway across the country. Maybe it belonged to someone in the castle? Harry rubbed at the sleep in his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he looked where the two animals stood before he saw that they were gone. He wished Ron or Hermione even Neville were there so he could know if he was losing his mind.

He let out a self deprecating laugh, his friends had spent half of the previous year believing he was loosing his mind for hearing voices. Eventually they had discovered that it was the Basilisk on it murderous rampage. But Harry still felt the hurt from their doubt on his sanity. He still felt like the boy in the cupboard at times; unloved and uncared for. A freak in the muggle world and even in the wizarding world he didn't truly fit in. Who would want to be friends with one such as him?

He let out his frustrations on his bedside cabinet, his foot colliding painfully with the corner. The physical pain relieving some of his mental turmoil. When would he ever be able to catch a break?

...

Harry found it hard to concentrate in his lessons that morning, his mood was bleak and not even the cheering charm they had been practising seemed to lighted his mood. His thoughts torn between how to avoid Snape and of that stupid dog. The castle felt cold to Harry. It was only the first week of October and already but it felt as though all signs of summer were already gone. The grounds showed the signs of decay as the plants began to shed and wilt. Harry wondered if the desolation and misery that hung over Hogwarts was caused by Dementors or if he was projecting his own gloom.

Divination before lunch had not helped his mood and managed to turn his stomach further against food. He knew the feeling of his potential death, twelve years of the Dursley's was him constantly trying to avoid it actually occurring. He resented the way the fraud of a teacher kept reminding him how close to death he always seemed to be. She made her remarks of his difficult childhood, glad that most saw this as only the death of his parents. Even at Hogwarts his life each year seemed to be a game of cat and mouse with death.

He stole himself away in the library for lunch, he was not in the mood for company. As he descended the staircases to the first floor, Harry could feel the eyes of the portraits watching him. He shot several of them scowls that would have made Snape proud. Harry was sick of being under constant scrutiny by students and staff alike, now even the portraits were watching his every movement. It wasn't like Black could get in the castle. Hogwarts was meant to have the best security in the world. " _Then again,"_ Harry mused. _"Quirel-mort got around the castle for an entire year without anyone knowing. Then there was Tom Riddle's Diary and the Basilisk." At this point he couldn't count anything out._

When Harry reached the landing to the second floor he felt the burning feeling of someone staring intensely at him. His hands balled into fist in an attempt at containing the anger he felt swelling inside. He turned feeling ready to snap. He was not some zoo exhibit for everyone to stare at! As he spun to face the target of his ere and lay his frustration at them, he was brought to a halt. Deep brown met vivid green.

Harry starred at his defence teacher, his anger giving way to unease he felt in his presence. The intense way that the professor watched Harry deeply unsettled him. It was as though Lupin wanted to talk to him, the man looked at Harry with a sad sense of longing. There was something about Lupin that made Harry want to trust him, but after years of conditioning he could not bring himself to allow it. The last two years of DADA professors confirmed this. One was trying to kill him and the other tried to obliverate him. Harry broke eye contact with his professor and hurried down the next flight of stairs towards the library once more. He needed to escape the scrutiny.

He passed the remainder of lunch in a hidden nook in the library. He was surprised to find he was ahead in his assignments and homework. But then avoiding everyone and having no distractions would have that affect. His stomach gave a groan. He really needed to ask Fred and George were the kitchens were. He might be used to forced fasting at the Dursley's but at Hogwarts it was harder to get through the day without a meal. Using magic in classes took more energy than he used in Surrey. At least he only had Herbology and Astronomy left. The later was not till midnight.

The bell to signal the start of lessons tolled in the distance. Harry shakily rose from his hiding spot and made his way down to the greenhouses. Harry felt weaker with each step he took out of the castle. The heaviness he felt in his head seemed to be pressing against his body. The muffled cries started in the back of his mind. As did every time he left the protective walls of Hogwarts the misery of the Dementors assaulted his senses. From his reading in the library Harry knew that the wraith like beings created an aura of hopelessness around them. In some cases they forced a victim to relive their most painful memories. It is what made them such effective guards of Azkaban. What prisoner would be able to attempt an escape when they were trapped in the nightmares of their mind.

As Harry reached the courtyard that led to greenhouse one he found himself surrounded by a silvery haze. As the mist touched him Harry felt his dark mood ease slightly, the unknown entity seemed to create some type of barrier to the negative effects of the Dementors. He vaguely remembered reading something on ways to combat the foul beasts but he could not recall what it was. He looked at his fellow year mates that had already gathered. The Hufflepuffs stood in huddled groups revising for their lesson, while his fellow Gryffindors stood around joking. At least they all seemed to be in good spirits. He felt further separated from those around him. As he got closer Neville hurried forward to meet him. A strange knowing smile on his face. Before Harry could question him the boy handed him an apple and a chocolate frog.

Before Harry could thank his friend, let alone question how he had known how hungry he was, Neville had waved it off. "You weren't in the hall figured you hadn't had anything" the boy told him with a shrug. Harry could see the questioning looks of Ron and Hermione, but both when they noticed Harry looking at them looked away. Harry felt dejected it had almost been a week and he wasn't sure how to mend things with his friends.

Harry however was forever grateful to Neville. The boy was always a quiet support to Harry. Sometimes he got the impression that Neville knew more of how Harry felt or thought than his best friends. He had proved his loyalty to Harry over the past three years, never judging him or turning against him. It was this unwavering support that got him through the next double period.

After the lesson Harry waved Neville of at the Great Hall, feigning exhaustion and giving a lame excuse of wanting to get some sleep before Astronomy later that evening. Neville promised to snag him something from dinner and with that they parted ways. Harry had intended to head up to the dorms and catch some sleep before the late night lesson. But he found his feat heading in the direction of the astronomy tower.

He loved being up in the Astronomy Tower. Often in the dead of night hidden beneath his fathers cloak Harry would sneak up to the tower. The seemingly endless darkness littered with millions constellations, all of which had stories of their own, calmed his chaotic mind and for a small window of time he could forget. Forget that he was the boy who lived, forget the Dursley's forget his horrible existence. For those small precious moments all his issues all his pain failed to compare in comparison to the vast openness.

Though it was still light out his mind craved the quiet of his tower retreat. He had avoided going up there in the last week. His guilt over avoiding his friends and letting his emotions get the better of him chewed at him. He didn't feel like he had deserved the peace. The detentions with Snape had been a welcome distraction. But now he didn't have that, and he loathed the idea of facing the man now that he had seen Harry's scars. It didn't matter that Snape hadn't done anything about it, that caring tone the potions professor had used didn't bode well from keeping the secret. At the moment all the Slytherin had was proof that Harry had scars and the last two years of misadventures worked in the boys favour. He just had to sell it if anything came up.

Harry claimed his favourite spot in the tower, a small balcony section behind the circular stairway. It was just out of sight of anyone who came to the tower and gave him a view if someone came up. Here was the one place he had found he could let all his problems go, if only until he had to leave. He watched as the sun set over the castle. Bathing the already magical place in an enchanted fiery glow. He could see the Dementors patrolling its boundaries, their twisted presence tainting the sight. His peaceful refuge being leeched from him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt his eyes begin to drift shut. The echoed screams of his past mixed with the cries of the unknown woman.

He wished he could drown them out, make all the pain stop. He could feel the misery all around him and he felt lost, the ghosts and voices in his head were becoming to much for him to bear. How easy would it be to give it all up he mused as he stared over the edge of the tower. Darkness had long ago fallen over Hogwarts, ever feeling a coward Harry returned to the house of the brave. Neville would be looking for him.

TtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtM

Severus Snape was not a pleasant man to say the least. His less than cheery nature was currently getting worse as he sat at the high table in the great hall. Dinner had well and truly commenced and while it appeared that near all students were in attendance, the Potions Master was still waiting on the appearance of the bane of his existence.

The brat had not appeared for any meals that day, and while the vague possibility was there that the boy had gone to the kitchens, he severely doubted it. From the accounts of his fellow staff members, that he had conveniently overheard, the brat had appeared distracted and unfocused all day. In the past he would have commented that, that was just the boys arrogance seeping out. But he knew that the other facility members normally only had praise for the boy wonder. Severus would bet his last vial of Acromantula venom the boy had forgone eating, for whatever fool headed reason.

Did the boy have no sense of self preservation? He had made a deal with the head of Slytherin for Merlin's sake to attend all meals. After the events of the past several days the Potions Master had felt a shift in how he viewed the child. The boy he had serve detention had shown none of his usual arrogance of the Potter spawn. The child was quiet and reserved well practised in cleaning, frightenly so. No teenager should show such a talent for household chores. The reveal of the scars on the child had peaked his concern. He was at a loss of how to proceed. He knew the boy had lied about how he had acquired them. His conscience having gotten the better of him after the way the boy had fled in fear, he had laced a vial of dreamless sleep with a mild pain relief and healing tonic. Obviously the boy had no sense of gratitude. Severus let out a discreet sigh, he had a mind to mention his discoveries to Minerva, let the lioness deal with her cubs.

 _'_ _Cub_ ' He never used to despise that word till that flea bitten mongrel used it in reference to Lily's child. He let his eyes drift to the half man to his left. The werewolf seemed to be searching for the raven haired menace in the sea of crimson and gold. He could feel his resentment of the beast rising. Snape stood by his belief that the man had no right in feigning concern for the boy. If he wanted a role in the brats life he was sure the Evans'(**) would have allowed it. With Black on the loose Lupins sudden interest in being part of Potter's life was suspect.

He glared at the poor excuse for a teacher, the man wore tattered robes each day. The man could have taken more pride in his role. At least earn a bit of respect instead of looking like the lesser wizard he was. As if sensing his gaze the beast turned to face him.

"Have you seen Harry today?" He dared question Severus. "He has been absent from meals today." The man looked genuinely concerned, but Severus was not a trusting man.

After taking a deliberate pause to feign disinterest Severus finally spoke. "No, I have not, nor do I make it habit to watch the brats every movement." He spoke low surveying the rim of his goblet as he spoke. "Then again, his fathers remaining _friends_ would be; wouldn't they?" He watched as the colour rose on the mutts face. He felt a small victory at unsettling the man next to him. He did not trust him, and it was only under duress that he made the Wolfsbane for Lupin.

His eyes flickered towards the meddling old coot at the head of the table, that had pressured him into brewing the difficult potion. The headmaster was in what appeared to be a pleasant conversation with his deputy. But by the deep crease between her eyes it was obviously not as pleasant as Albus Dumbledore tried to portray it. He wouldn't be surprised if Minerva was once more complaining of the presence of the Dementors surrounding the school. No doubt her precious lions weren't coping with the effects of the wraith like beings.

He had had complaints from his snakes, many of which had suffered in their youth, many abuse cases could be sound in the house of the cunning. As head of Slytherin he did not enjoy watching his snakelings feeling the monsters effects, but the house of Salazar was prideful and its residents did not want their perceived weakness known. Severus scoffed at the idea that the idiotic Gryffindors would know a day of suffering, they were the house of the brave and when they were treated ' _unfairly'_ they would not keep silent on the matter. Arrogance and self righteousness the lot of them.

"Really Albus!" He heard Minerva's frustrated tone. "They affect some more than others. They should not be here."

"There is nothing I can do, Cornelius is set in believing this will prevent Sirius Black from gaining access to the boy." The headmaster replied. His brilliant eyes turning to face the students. Lingering over where his golden boy normally sat. A slight frown formed on his face.

The headmaster caught Severus's eye as he watched the pair. The ever present twinkle in the mans baby blues were dulled and appearing to show his a hundred and fifty years. His mentor leaned towards him and addressed his Potions Master and Defence professor. "Have either of you discovered any worrying behaviour in our students my boys?" Albus levelled the former death eater with his brilliant blue eyes, Severus knew that the Leader of the Light was referring to a particular student and immediately raised his occulmancy shields.

"No Nothing sir," The spy of the light replied. He didn't know why he didn't inform his employer of his suspicions of the boy. It was not like he owed the brat anything. ' _I just need all my facts'_ he reasoned to himself. Lupin shook his head in agreement. Severus shot a scowl at the man, what was he playing at.

"Very well my boys, you will keep me abreast if anything does occur won't you?" The infuriating man gave his youngest professors a knowing look, the twinkle in his eyes mocking them. "It is perhaps not a good time for students to be wondering alone" His ancient gaze wondering to the table of the lions.

The wolf looked thoughtfully at Severus as though sizing him up. As though trying to gauge if Severus cared for Potters' spawn. Lupin then glanced away back towards the Gryffindor table and cocked his head. Severus could not help follow the beasts gaze.

"Harry hasn't been wearing those glamours lately, did you desire what my cub was hiding" Lupin said absently giving him a sidelong glance. At the use of _cub_ Severus felt his anger bristle. The bastard was intentionally trying for a rise from him. He shot the beast his most loath full sneer, he would not let Remus Lupin get one on him.

"Always paying attention to the important facts of the child aren't you Lupin?" He let his voice fill with the venom he currently felt. "It's a wonder why someone who claims to have been ' _best friends'_ with the boys parents leaves the boys welfare with others." With a final sneer at the shabby wizard Severus strolled from the hall. Tomorrow he would confront the brat.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **This is longer than I ever expected, it has also had a mind of its own... It has not wanted to stay within my original plans. Hopefully I can convince the next to stay in line... I decided to cut it here fearing it was starting to drag on. But never fear the rest of the chapter will be posted directly after! Yay.**

 **Any who Happy New Years everyone all the best for 2016!**

 **And with that all I have to say is that the world of Harry Potter, including all Characters, Spells, Potions, Places and Creatures continue to belong the property of JK Rowling. I just like making her characters dance like tiny puppets. Dance my pretties dance for me.**


	7. Sometimes you have to answer

Chapter 7: Avoidance Creates Questions-Sometimes you going to have to Answer.

The next day appeared to start in the same vein as the previous for Severus. When the brat who lived to annoy him did not show for breakfast once more. The boy could not last with the lack of nutrition that he was currently intaking. Potter was already the smallest in his year, his height rivalling that of a first year. He felt his anger flare, how dare the brat disobey him, did Prince Potter not realise that Severus was only trying to help him. He had the brat for potions last period today, today he would get his answers and the boy would heed him.

He found himself discreetly watching the boy after his first lesson (History of Magic, Severus himself having the morning periods free), the class walked out in looking half asleep but after two hours with Professor Binns any student would be. The boy though looked utterly exhausted. Bags were present under his once brilliant eyes which once again. His eyes themselves had taken a haunted look.

He watched from the shadows as Potter took a hidden study nook in the library, once more forgoing a meal. He saw as the boy took out his potions text (a rather shocking shock to Severus) and became engrossed in the material. His tongue stuck out ever so slightly as Lily's had done when she was reading a difficult passage. Occasionally Harry paused to survey the surrounding area, listening to see if anyone was encroaching his territory. His head tilting with his brow furrowed, in a way that reminded the dour Potions Master fondly of the boys mother when she was listening intently. Severus felt his heart ache at the sight, how had he never noticed those small traits before?

The still taken aback man stood at a distance as Harry walked to his charms lesson. He watched as the boy was confronted by his friends, as he brushed them off angrily. The Longbottom boy seemed to try and placate him also earning Potter ere. The boy was isolating himself, and Severus was unsure on how detrimental this would be on the small Gryffindor.

As the third year lions and snakes made their way into his classroom, Severus noted that the golden boy did not walk in with the remainder of the golden trio. Apparently the rift caused by last weeks lesson had not been breached. Nor did the boy sit with the rest of his house, surprisingly electing to sit with Draco. If the boy thought his new sitting arrangement would prevent him from getting the detention his teacher was planning, then he was wrong.

As this was a theory lesson rather than a practical Severus had decided to give a little pop quiz. He could easily accuse Potter of cheating of Draco, the perfect excuse to give the boy detention, meaning he could finally seek the answers from the boy.

The groans from the majority of the class made the Potions Master glare at his students, abruptly cutting off their protests. Did they forget who their teacher was? With a wave of his wand the questions on the previous weeks lesson appeared on the board. "You have thirty minutes. When you finish place your test on my desk and then read the chapter on the confundus solution" he informed them. When no one moved he barked out "BEGIN!"

To his continued surprise Potter looked unfazed by the impromptu test. A slight smile of the brats mouth, had him appear almost confident on his results. Normally Severus would accuse the boy of arrogance, but with his doubt over the boy he believed the boy was truly sure he knew the material. This constant upheaval of his prior beliefs on the boy were making his head hurt.

Throughout the lesson he kept his eyes on Potter, his body turned away from the Malfoy heir, quill scribbling non stop. The boy looked focused and determined, Severus could not remember seeing such a look so sure on the child's' face off the Quidditch pitch before. It was not so surprising when the boy finished before the rest of his peers. A satisfied glint in his emerald eyes as he placed his test on Severus' desk. Soon after Malfoy and Granger finished. At the thirty minute mark he collected the remaining tests of those who had not finished. Unsurprised that Crabbe and Goyle had not gotten past their names.

He instructed them to read in silence as he graded, covertly watching them through his long hair. The usual Gryffindor airheads tried to discreetly pass there notes, his snakes at least succeeding in not being obvious with theirs. He did not miss the looks of concern and wariness that Weasley and Granger shot at Potter as they tried to gainer his attention to pass a note to him. Longbottom kept glancing between the trio and their teacher with a look of apprehension, obvious fear if the pairs actions was discovered. The boy in question though was wilfully ignoring their attempts at gaining his attention. The boy was apparently determined not to be on the receiving end of any negative attention from his teacher. Severus was almost reluctant to go through with his plan. But as the hour was almost up, he knew he must act if he was unravel the puzzle that has Harry Potter.

"Well, well what do we have here," He spoke, his voice smooth as silk, but to his students of the last three years they could hear the deadly under tone. The entire class froze as they stared at their teacher, fear evident on all their faces. "Not only is the boy who lived a cheat but he feels he is above the rules of my class and is passing notes." He watched carefully as the colour on Potter rose to the tip of his ears as he glared at his professor. "Just because Draco has allowed you to sit next to him, did you think that you could copy his work and I would not notice." He waved Harrys essay in front of the class. To his amazement the boy had achieved a higher mark than both Draco and Granger.

Draco himself seemed taken aback about the accusation, he had seen Potter diligently working, not once did the boy look up from his paper till he had completed it. Smartly his godson kept his mouth shut, not that he would have defended his rival anyway. The Malfoy heir gave a questioning look to his godfather, but received no look of acknowledgment.

"20 POINTS! For your underhandedness, your father would be so proud." He let his words drip like venom. Lily's eye glared up at him, unshed tears of anger and frustration just beneath the surface. He felt guilt for putting such a look in those green depths, as he did each time. But the horrid spectacles shielding him let him quickly move past such an emotion. Back to the loathing he had to project to the world.

"But sir." The know it all friend spoke. "Harry was…"

"Do not try to cover up for Potter, Granger!" he quickly cut her off. "Last time I checked I am the teacher here, not an insufferable know it all" He watched as Potter bristled as he berated his friend. Weasley much quicker to anger, already red in the face went to defend the girl, but the Potions Master cut him down to size too.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Potter yelled. His chair toppling back as he stood to face his professor.

"Detention Potter and another 10 points a piece for each of your indolent friends." He bit out. He hoped that the information he sought was worth the berating he would get from Minerva for the unjust docking of points.

The bell to end class tolled from above, but not a student moved. "Get out all of you," the sea of crimson and green hurried to comply. "Save you Potter, you remain." He shot the boy a look demanding he stay rooted to the spot he stood. From the corner of his eye he saw Potter friends shooting the boy sympathetic looks, the Weasley glaring at him in unadulterated loathing. "I said OUT" the final bellow sent them scampering on their way.

He strode to the door, slamming it shut. He set privacy wards over the door and a charm to alert him if anyone lingered outside. Turning back to the front of the class he watched as Potter tried to reign in his anger. The small frame slightly trembling with suppressed rage.

"Sit Potter," he spoke calmly, causing the boy to jump at the unexpected tone, but the boy did not sit. He stormed to stand in front of Potter. "I SAID SIT BOY!" He barked out, he watched the fear in the evergreen eyes as he startled into compliance. He did not miss the flinch from the boy.

"You have not kept up with your end of the deal Potter," He spoke calmly once more. Confusion danced in the boys eyes as he obviously racked his feeble mind to recall what his teacher spoke of. Realisation dawned in the emerald depths.

"I've been eating in the kitchen sir," Harry quickly lied. Severus would have been proud of the quick thinking if Potter wasn't such a bad liar.

"Really Potter?" He cocked his eye brow at the boy, feeling some amusement at the look of apprehension on the boys face. The boy knew his lie would not hold. "Tell me, how does one enter the kitchens." At the blank look on Potters face he continued. "No? Perhaps even the location of the kitchens?" colour began to rise to the boys ears. "Lets try this again Potter, have you been eating? For I know you haven't been in the hall to eat." Sarcasm dripped from his smooth voice. "Perhaps I should renege on my end of the deal and go to Madam Pomfrey and your Head of House? I am sure they would be more sympathetic to your delicate nature."

The boy looked ready to bolt, his eyes glancing at the two doors to the room. Both warded shut, barring his escape.

"Please sir, don't I'll do anything, I'll do whatever you want." The boy begged. Severus felt his eyebrow quirk.

"You lie Potter, you have already broken your word, What makes you think I'd be fool to believe you twice."

"I won't sir, please I swear it to you. On whatever you want, my magic even. I swear to do whatever you ask of me if you just; please don't tell them." As the boy spoke a slight glow appeared around him. Shining momentarily before dissipating. "What wha..."

"You idiot boy!" Severus hissed. His anger and voice raising for real. "Have you learnt NOTHING you never swear anything on your magic you are not certain to keep." His black eyes bore into Potters' green. The fear of what he had done shinning brightly. He let out a sigh. "Fine" he snapped. He mutter under his breath about stupid Gryffindors and having to save their necks.

"From you Mr. Potter I require the truth on some matters." It was not how he had envisioned finding his answers, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "You will answer my questions till I am satisfied." He pierced the boy with his most fearsome glare. "Only then will I keep my end of this _deal_. In return for answers to my questions I do solemnly swear not to go to Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall about what I discovered beneath your glamour. This I do to swear. So mote it be." With those words a similar glow engulfed the Potions Master sending a tingle down his spine.

"…Sir what just…" Potter tried to stammer out.

"You have just made your first Wizards' pact Potter, you our now bound to my demands. Failure to do so will result in worse than Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall finding out your secret." He paused as he watched Potters mouth fall open in consternation. "In short failure to comply with my terms and you will be stripped of your magic." Absolute terror radiated from the boy, if it wasn't for the answers he sought, and that it might teach the idiot to think before he speaks, Severus might have felt sorry for him.

"How do I know you won't go against your word, sir" The boy bit out

"To begin," He spoke gently "How did you truly acquire those scars I saw? Remember that you have to answer truthfully and to my satisfaction!" He reminded the boy who looked as though he was trying to circumnavigate the question.

The child let out a sigh, knowing he could not avoid the question, nor avoid it. "Some of what I told you the other night sir," The child's green globes looking everywhere but at his teacher. "But, mostly from my Uncle sir." Harrys' breathing seemed to quicken with the simple admission. "I've gotten the majority from his punishments." The child hung his head in shame.

Severus felt the unease in his chest as he watched Harry. He did not like the answer. Why would Lily's' parents allow this? He needed more answers. "Why would your Grandparents allow your Uncle to punish you, when you are in their care? And in such a way to leave scars?"

The boy looked bewildered at him. "I don't live with my Grandparents sir," Unease apparent in the young child's voice. "I haven't even met them, they died before I was born. Aunt Petunia says they died of shame of my mother."(*) His eyes danced with tears that would not fall.

The admission and the sight of Pot… No Harry had Severus' temper flare once more, sending a tremor through the classroom. The meddling old bastard of a coot had, had him believe that Pot… Harry had been under the loving care of his maternal grandparents for twelve years. And all this time he had been under the spiteful reign of Petunia! Severus knew how much Lily would have detested her child to grow up in that woman's care. Petunia had been vindictive in her resentment of Lily and all things magical. He feared to see the damage done to the child in front of him living with such a spiteful cow. He reigned in his anger, noticing a glass beaker tumble from its shelf, shattering on the floor. He needed all the facts before jumping to what was clearly the answer.

"How were you punished? Specifically what was used and for what infractions?" He sent up a silent prayer that perhaps the marks had been justified. Even if they weren't he knew nothing justified that type of abuse. He would know.

"He uh, well when I ah," The boy truly began to tremble now. The magic of the pact would compel him to answer the questions, there was no avoiding them, or twisting them. "Sometimes ahh!" Harry's breaths were laboured and hoarse. Harrys' face flushed with colour. "I can't sir, isn't there another way?" The child's' face pinched together in pain as he twisted in what appeared to be agony.

"There is a way, but it is intrusive," Severus took sympathy on his best friends child. He hated seeing those evergreen eyes in distress. "I will require me to enter your mind, you must not resist Harry" His voice trembling with unnamed emotion as he watched the boy wretched in pain. The child stained to nod. " _Legilimens!"_

 _..._

 _Images flew past Severus as his mind touched the child before his. The pressure of the raging emotions pushed in on the Potions Masters conscious. He was growing disorientated as fragments of swirled around him. There was nothing but chaos as Harry's mind tried to adjust to the foreign presence. Severus tried to latch onto one of the child's memories. Finally succeeding he was pulled into it rather forcibly. The accomplished Legilimens feared what this brutal force would do to the already fragile boy._

 _He watched as a smaller version of Po..Harry stood over a hot stove as he cooked breakfast. The child in front of him looked to be barely five. His tiny frame barely reaching the top of the cooker. If it was not for the rickety step he stood on Severus doubted his arms would reach the frying pan. Harry stood trembling as he tried to turn the bacon in front of him. He noted the finger shaped bruises on the boys neck of the deepest purple. For how long had this abuse been going on? The entire memory was tainted with the taste of fear and nervousness._

 _A timer buzzed from behind memory Harry, sending the child scurrying to over the oven to pull out fresh bread. Severus looked around the perfectly organised kitchen. Every aspect of the room was meticulously clean, eerily so. If it wasn't for the tell tale signs of inhabitant the house could almost be seen as one of those muggle display houses. The Potions Master watched as the child worked to prepare, what could be seen as a feast. Kippers, eggs, toast and beans lined the table. A pot of coffee and tea placed in front of two places set on the table, juice at the third setting. Napkins carefully folded on each plate. He briefly wondered if this was a special occasion that the boy was simply trying to surprise his relations._

 _But the nervous glances the boy kept shooting at the clock told him differently. A thundering of footsteps and the entrance of a familiar boney figure and a whale of a boy, showed a new fresher sense of fear from Harry._

 _"_ _Hurry up boy," The familiar shrill sounds of Petunia cut through the air, sending the child scurrying to complete the meal. Harry mumbled a response just as a walrus sized man entered, he sent Harry a glare that started a fresh tremble in the boys movements. Just then the smell of burning assaulted the noses of the occupants of the room._

 _The severely obese child looked gleeful, piggy eyes darting between the adults in the room and Harry. Petunia's already sour face perched her lips further, She moved over to what Severus guessed was her child, ushering him from the room. The boy protested as his mother half dragged him from the room. "But I want to see the freak being punished!" the boy whinged._

 _Severus turned to see Harry cowered in a corners arms raised in a protective gesture. The walrus sized man stood in front of his turning an ugly shade of puce. His beefy hands flexing the sausage sized fingers. "You dare burn our food boy." The tone was low, but the anger was clear. "You dare waste our precious food! Don't we waste enough money on you!" The man waddled to the cowering child. His thick fingers locking into the thick black hair of Harry, in one motion the man had yanked the child up by the roots of his hair._

 _Severus felt himself want to intervene at the sight before him, there was nothing he could do, this was nothing but a memory. He felt his heart tear as the monster before him pressed the boys face a top the burning pan. The smell of burning flesh assaulted him as the boy cried out. A silent force pushed against the Potions Master, sending him tumbling into the tornado of other memories of the poor child._

 _Images of similar occurrences flashed by before zooming off into a dark crevice in the corner of Harry's mind. The images swirled around faster now. The boy was fighting his presence. But Severus could not leave now, he needed the truth. Flashes of a belt and boot swinging down on a small back. The pain of a beating, the pain of hunger. Shadows all around. Loneliness and desperation, the emotions of the child were overwhelming. So much hurt, mistrust and agony. Years of torture at the hands of those who were meant to care for him. Day after day of no one caring, no one helping him. Lies from everyone who said they would help. How did the child manage to get by day after day still standing, still able to love and care?_

 _The former Death Eater had seen his share of torture and abuse over the years, but the sight of his best friends son being treated in such a manner had his stomach revolting. He wanted to leave but he needed to see more. It felt needed, a sense of penance for not seeing the signs._

 _One last memory he promised to Harry's turmoiled mind, just one more. He searched for one more, this summer past. The cause of the glamours, he needed to see. He would have to go to Dumbledore. The child was not safe in that house. Harrys mind grew agitated at where Severus thoughts had gone. He could hear the boy shouting "No, no more its private. You promised not to say anything! Stay out!" The movement of the memories picked up speed, hurtling past him. If he had been a solid form he was sure the would have done damage._

 _"_ _Harry, child you need to calm you mind," he spoke to the child, his tone soft and reassuring. "Why are you so afraid?" The boys mind did the opposite of what he asked. Severus felt assaulted on all sides by an invisible force. He stumbled back into a dark shadow of a memory._

 _Severus stood in a blacked room, even in the darkness he could just make out the destruction in the room, from the pale moonlight seeping in from the destroyed roof. The splinters of what used to be a door scattered all around. The pale blue paint of the room charred from the magical explosion that had only recently occurred. He could hear the panicked screams of a small child from the broken crib. He had been here before, he watched as a familiar figure draped in black entered baby Harrys nursery. Collapsing in anguish over the lifeless body before it. The figures animalistic cries as it clung the corpse of Lily Evans for dear life._

 _The frantic cries of the child inaudible over the wails of the figure before him, small arms reaching out through the crib, begging to be noticed, begging for his mother. Confusion, pain, desperation. The room was filled with the emotions. Severus felt the crackle of wild magic in the air threatening to collapse the remainder of the roof above them._

 _Finally the figure took notice of the child, the dark eyes locking onto the bright green. The same shape and colour of his mothers. The figure swooped to pick up the baby, to calm the wild magic seeping from his tiny form, before it overwhelmed the baby boy. The figure still cast in shadows rocked the boy and humbled an old melody softly in his ears. After a time the child calmed and the room faded to a peaceful void filled with a soothing musky scent._

 _Panic ensued as a roar of an engine could be heard outside the crumbling house. The dark figure placed the child down and disappeared. The warm cocoon that the child had felt shattered sending him into a frenzied state of panic and fear. He was alone._

 _The image shifted to Harry sitting alone on the edge of the Astronomy tower, the child looked the same as he did today. The spy realised that it was the previous evening. A look of complete anguish and lose on the child's face. There was no one else in the memory, just Harry looking over the edge of the tower at the ground so far away. Severus felt his heart lurch as he gazed into the almost empty green depths. There was no spark in the emerald, just a haunted look of longing for the pain to stop._

 _Severus felt the emotions of the years that followed mix into this one. The force of the loneliness and abandonment forcing him out of the boys mind. "I SAID GET OUT!" the child's mind screamed at him. As he spiralled out of Harrys mind he watched as memories flew into the dark crevice a small door slamming as the last one entered._

 _..._

Severus Snape, ex Death Eater, spy for the light and youngest Potions Mater of the last century stumbled back at the force he was ejected from the boys mind. His mind reeling from the images he had seen. The last image on the tower.

His eyes sought out Potter who was slumped on the stone floor, his breathing was ragged and coming in short bursts. The child's eyes purposefully avoiding his, obviously afraid of another intrusion.

"Har…" The Potions Master tried to speak. His voice laced with the unnamed emotions he felt.

"Don't!" Harry cut him off, "You had no right. It was private, all of it. Just leave me alone, all right. You can go have a laugh with your snakes over it all, just let me go." The boy did not sound angry, no his voice was filled with unshed emotion he almost sounded defeated.

"Harry, look at me," He kept his voice calm, a silent plea in its depths. "I am not going to be informing my house about what I saw, I give you my word. But we need to talk about what I have seen." He moved to crouch infant of the child. His long finger unconsciously moving to touch the small child's face, tilting Harry's chin so the boy was looking at him. "I will do whatever I can to intervene and change your circumstances while you are living there, if necessary, remove you from their care Harry. They won't hurt you again."

The emotions the boy felt became clear in his evergreen depths, fear, uncertainty but most prominently; longing to believe. A strangled cry came from the back of the boys throat, the boys began to heave as silent tears wracked the boys frame. Severus felt his arms encircle the child. He was not an emotional man, he did not give physical comfort to people. Not even his abused snakes were given more than a pat on the hand or shoulder. But for Lily's child, so hurt and starved for love it felt right.

He did not know how much time had passed before the silent tears of Harry stilled, as the boy gave into exhaustion. He sat there with his arms full of the broken child. Vowing to make things right. He needed to talk to Dumbledore, the old coot had some explain to do. His alarms that there was someone out side the classroom went off.

A wry smile came across his face, the person on the other side should defiantly be there for that conversation.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Yay second part of this chapter done. It ended up much more Severus centred than planned. But what can you do? ;P More Harry next chapter, also maybe confronting of Dumbledore! Also any guesses of who is out side the door!**

 **(*) I know in the first book Petunia says that the Evans' were proud of having a witch for a daughter, and that Harry heard that. But Petunia has been lying to Harry his entire life; some lies Harry ends up believing because his self worth is for naught when it comes to that family.**

 **So we saw more of the memory of the events after Voldemort's' demise on the night the Potters died. Harry still isn't aware that it was Severus, his baby mind never saw his face. All he remembers is the dark eyes and the smell. Will he figure it out or will Snape tell him? I was in two minds about putting this memory in. I decided that the bulk would just be flashes and emotions tumbling around, using only a few examples. Later I will go through different memories as Harry gets help.**

 **The Wizards Pact is entirely my idea, it is a variation on a Wizards Oath. Harry is the one that promised to do whatever Severus asks, or he will feel incredible pain until he does. Snape exaggerated to Harry about losing his magic. Severus is not bound by it. Meaning he can break it. But if you note the wording he only promised to not reveal what he saw under Harry's glamours. Nothing about what he discovered.**

 **So I hope I covered the key points in this note, any questions or comments either PM me or put it in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for all the review and follows and favourites. It is such an amazing feeling each time I get a notification to inform me.**

 **As always Harry Potter does not belong to me, I just twist his world.**

 **Next chapter 8: Cats, Codgers and Talks.**


	8. Cats, Codgers and Talks

Chapter Eight: Cats, Codgers and Talks

Severus Snape gave a wry smile at the sound of his wards going off. His head still reeling from the discoveries in Potters mind. He glanced up at the clock behind his desk. Half past eight, the wolf would be here for his Wolfsbane. The timely presence of the wolf outside would be beneficial to the task he had before him; confronting the doddering fool of a headmaster. Also the werewolf in Lupin would be sizeably enraged at the information that Severus had discovered. He could enlist the wolf in seeking some revenge upon those foul muggles. It would not do well for any free Death Eaters thought he was seeking retribution for Harry Potter.

His views on the boy may have shifted, but Severus still had a role to play; to protect Harry from harm. He could not let anyone think he had a more active interest in the boy other than as his teacher. He adjusted the slumbering form of Harry Potter in his arms. He looked down at the messy mop of black hair in his sleep the traces of his father were almost non existent. Severus let out a small suffering sigh. The child was being harmed; and whether it be from the dark forces of the wizarding world or the blatant abuse the boy suffered at his _'home'_ he would protect Lily's child.

How had no one noticed what had been happening to the small child? He knew Albus wasn't omniscient as everyone claimed him to be, but this, this was his Golden Boy. The hope for the wizarding world. How could Albus have left the boy in such conditions? Did he not check up on him? Is this why Albus had let Severus believe the boy lived with his grandparents?

Surely Minerva should have seen something! She had been his head of house for the last three years. He knew the house of the Lions rarely saw cases of abuse, but the signs on Potter were startlingly obvious. " _If you weren't blinded by prejudice"_ he thought. His own inability to see what had been right beneath his hooked nose frustrating him. Perhaps it would be prudent if he implored Minerva to follow his example to screen her students for abuse. If she already did, this could have been addressed before now.

The werewolf began to knock at the With a flick of his wand he dismantled his wards, another flick opening the door before the wolf could knock once more. He hoped the beast would not cause a scene. Last thing he needed right now was the boy to fall into another bout of hysterics upon waking in his most hated Professors arms.

"Get in here Lupin," he barked out. As soon as the wolf had entered the room he flicked his wand to shut the door, wards automatically falling back in place.

"Severus, really you don't need to bark at me" Lupin chuckled at him, yet to see Severus or Potter. But a moment later he had. Anger flared in the usually calm voice. "Snape why are you...? What have you done to my cub!" The wolf swooped down on him teeth bared in an almost feral way.

"If you have harmed him in anyway!" Gone was the jovial tone of the shabby wizard, in his place the man looked the beast inside.

"Calm the beast Lupin!" Severus spat back. "You dare accuse me of harming him, I who have put my neck on the line. Where have you been to protect him!" Though Lupin was momentarily taken aback he still glared at the Potions Master with a feral anger. Severus could feel a headache encroaching, this was going to be a long night of dealing with irrational Gryffindors'. "If you give me a moment to place Mr. Potter and myself in a more comfortable position I shall explain to your feeble mind." He glowered at the man before him. "Make yourself useful for once and assist me would you." Waving his free hand at the slumbering student.

Lupin was quick to comply swooping the small boy in his masculine arms. He glared at Severus looking as though he would like nothing better than to take the Potions Masters life. Severus felt a stab of fear at a distant memory, where Lupin could have taken his life. Severus stood eying the beast warily as he straightened himself up.

"By Merlin I knew he was small, but he weighs to nothing." Lupin commented as he lifted the boy. Momentarily forgetting his anger at the Potions Master.

"Yes, well starvation does that" Severus drawled out. He stood wiping at the dust that had gathered on his lack robes. "Along with much more serious abuse..." He let his words hang in the air.

"Starva...abuse!" Lupin looked perplexed and out raged. "Who would? I will Kill them!" The man had initially looked stuck at who to blame and what was happening, but understanding quickly took place. Severus could see how close the beast was to the surface and he questioned his sanity of allowing Lupin to hold the child.

"Before we continue this illuminating conversation." Severus drawled out, still watching for sign of aggression from the man, his eyes also on the precious cargo in the beasts arms. Ready to reclaim it if the beast looked ready to break free. "And if you have the beast contained enough. Let us move this to a more private location." He pierced Lupin with a scowl. Last thing he needed was for someone to come across this interaction. He knew his wards were above reproach. But one could never be too careful, especially if the situation involved Harry Potter. At this moment was for the brat to awaken and another bout of hysterics to start.

He turned to the front of his classroom to the door that led to his office. Though to his own surprise he continued to stroll through the room to the hidden entrance to his private quarters. If Lupin thought it was odd that Severus was opening his private quarters for them to discuss his enemies son, he did not comment.

"Lay him on the couch." Severus motioned to the chair in question. "It would appear his relatives aren't the most caring muggles," The Potions Master replied feigning more interest in checking his robes for any further signs of sitting on the floor. The werewolf radiated anger, his arms that held Potter tensing. The boy stirred in reaction to the tension filling the air.

Lupin stood by motionless as he watched the small child, heartbreak etched on his scared face. "How could Lily's sister let..."

"You knew the boy wasn't with Lily's parents!" Severus snapped. "Anyone who knew Lily knew how much Petunia hated Lily, loathed our world. The brat would have had more care from a sack of potatoes!" Lupin stood before him silent as stone.

He remembered the spitefulness and vindictive steak in Petunia Evans growing up. Once Lily had gotten her letter to Hogwarts, what had once been harsh words had become more physical. A shove here and there, ripped and damaged homework. Before their falling out in fifth year Severus had spent many hours in comforting Lily over the nasty replies she received from her sister. Lily refused to give up hope that one day the close bond the sisters had shared in youth would return. Severus had never seen the point on that wasted wish.

Finally the wolf spoke again his voice cracking with emotion. "I knew Lily's sister wasn't on the best terms with Lily but surely she wouldn't...How long has it?" The wolf struggled to compose him self. "How did you find out about the abuse?"

"Of course you didn't think!" Severus snapped. "When have you ever put that excuse of a brain to work? Perhaps if you had bothered to attempt to put it into motion this..." He gestured to the child on his sofa. "could have been prevented. Obviously your ' _cub's'_ welfare meant nothing to you. As far as I have deduced the entire time he has been in their _'care'._ " His face sneering the word care. "As for the how..." he let his words draw out trying to find the best words to justify his mental invasion on the boy. The memories he had seen both softening and enraging his temper "Events led to Harry opening his self of details of his upbringing to myself."

"You Legitimised him..." The wolf stated. Lupin was not really seeking an answer. But with a slight nod from Severus, Lupin hung his head in shame. "Lily's parents passed on the month prior to them going into hiding." The man looked at Severus with sympathy, which only irked the Potions Master. "A car accident. I thought you knew. I know you knew them..."

"Obviously I was unaware!" Severus spat. After the incident at the Lake Severus had heard little of what went on in Lily's life. From the shadows he had kept an ear on any small snippet he could overhear. How had he not heard? His mind drifted to the last time he had seen the love of his life alive. Eight months before her demise.

 _The Order meeting had just finished as he had hastened to leave. He had hoped that no one would delay his departure. He had almost reached the floor when he heard her call to him._

 _"_ _Sev?" Her voice was as soft as he remembered it, filled with emotion._

 _He paused in his retreat. He could not turn to face her, the guilt of his crime froze him where he stood. He made no noise to indicate he was listening, he wasn't sure he could._

 _"_ _Sev I wanted to…" her words were cut short by the entrance of another._

 _"_ _Lil, there you are!" James Potters arrogant voice spoke. "You okay?" His voice was soft and tender with her, which infuriated Severus._

 _He hated Potter, the prat did not deserve his Lily. He found himself turning to face his foe which seemed to gain Potters attention._

 _"_ _Snape," Potter gave a slight incline of his head his voice held no malice, no bitterness just acknowledgement._

 _Severus could not help himself he sneered at the man before him, Potter's arm around his wife waist, pulling her close to his side… Lily's face flushed with emotion, in her arms a small child, still but a baby. She looked like she had been crying. Her evergreen eyes locked on Severus', a silent plea in theirs emerald depths. He could not stomach the sight. He turned and stormed to the fireplace._

 _"_ _Sev! Please wait..." She had gently disentangled herself from Potters embrace, the babe still in her arms. "I need to tell you…" her delicate voice cut off by the roar of the green flames. His last look at her still breathing form, cradling her son. Fresh tears teaming down her face as she watched him spiral through the grate._

He wondered what she had wanted to tell him. It had been the last order meeting the Potters' had attended before going into hiding. Lily had known Severus had cared about her parents, they had been amongst the only adults in his life that had not hurt him. He had spent as much time as possible at the Evans house, wishing that Charles and Rose Evans* were his parents. Lily knew how he had felt about them. She would have wanted to tell him, and he had ignored her out of petty spite.

His eyes fell down to the child on his couch, who he had ignored in spite of his father. Barely audible moans could be heard from the child. With a flick of his wrist he summoned the purple potion that promised a dreamless sleep. Another flick and he had spelled its contents into Harrys system.

Remus Lupin watched on silently, he had noted the tender look on the dour mans face. He knew what Lily Potter nee Evans had meant to Severus. He might not know much about his old school peer, but he knew that the man would do anything to protect Lily's child. He felt ashamed for believing for even moment that Severus had hurt Harry.

"I may not have done anything to check on him then," Lupins voice was low, guilt and remorse filling the werewolf. "But _we_ have to do something now! Remove him, prevent them from harming him, do anything.!"

"Your ability to state the obvious astounds me," Severus drawled at the man. Severus still did not like the werewolf but despite his failing to Harry thus far, the wolf would not allow his friends son to be abused. Yes, Lupin would be a valuable ally in securing Harry better living conditions.

"Do you think we can work together on whatever it is you plan?" Lupin meekly asked.

"Who says I have a plan," Severus intoned. Not acknowledging the idea of actually working _together_ with the mutt.

Lupin simply lifted his eyebrow, his mouth twitched slightly in a knowing way that seemed to say say. " _Of course you have a plan."_

Severus sent him a look of deep loathing. He did not like how Lupin seemed to be able to read him a seasoned double spy like a book. He was becoming sceptical about putting aside his prejudices with Lupin.

"The boy will not be happy about involving other adults, he was reluctant with me..." Severus paused in thought of how Harry would react. "But Poppy will need to be informed, how she has not noticed before now escapes me... the boy has been in the Hospital wing often enough." He could recall each time the boy had wound up being patched up by the matron. Each time, not that he would admit it to anyone, had caused his calm countenance to rupture. The boy was a walking accident.

"Minerva too I believe should be present," He continued. "Not just as the boy's Head of House, but she has the most influence over the headmaster should he prove difficult to sway." Not that he saw difficulties there. The headmaster saw the boy as a beloved grandchild.

"She will be hard to pacify when she finds out. You know how protective she is of her students, particularly Harry." Lupin stated.

Yes, Severus knew how protective she was of Potter, his ears still rang with the verbal lashings she gave him when he had treated the boy unfairly. The cat animagus lived up to her feline form when it came to protecting her young. He did not wish to be Albus Dumbledore when the ' _cat was let out of the bag'._

Within five minutes the two witches had been floo called and summoned to Severus' quarters. Both were sceptical about why they had been asked to come for mere moments. The sight of Harry Potter asleep on Severus' coach peaked their interest. But it was the sight of the Potions Master working with a man he proclaimed to loath, showed that whatever had led to the current situation could serious indeed.

As the events of the last several weeks had been divulged the faces of the normally stern women shifted from stunned disbelief to wretchedly emotional and finally fiery rage. Severus watched stoically at the transformation of the women as they came to terms with what he told them. Lupin, who was hearing the whole tale in full since he had entered Severus domain, looked more the wolf than man. Finally Severus banished Po...Harry's school robes and shirt, revealing the physical evidence of his claims. If he was a fearful man the looks of murderous rage on the faces of those gathered would have sent him into hiding. He could not pity the Dursley's if they ever crossed paths with any of them.

Minerva stood rigid as she took the sight of the poor boy in front of her. Her heart breaking at the thought of what Harry had been through. Her guilt at not persisting with stopping Albus placing him there, and not checking on the child. After all… "They are the worst sort of muggles."** Her voice was soft breaking with emotion as she spoke the same words she had all those years ago.

"I told Albus, I warned him," tears swam in her eyes. "I should have checked on him. Why did nobody..." Her voice stopping as sobs broke free. Poppy moved towards her encircling her arms around her friend.

Severus watched the as the fearsome Scott cried, his stomach squirming uncomfortable at the sight. He could not stomach much more of these Gryffindor hysterics.

"Can we withhold your infernal emotional outburst for the time being!" He spoke more forcefully than needed. "Poppy you need to scan him. How you have never discovered this before is beyond me." The mediwitch had the decency to at least look ashamed at his reproach.

"I don't know myself," Pomfrey looked at her colleges wide eyed. "I never thought to check. He has always been so small, so timid as I treated him. I...," her voice trailed off as though a memory had recently returned. "I did first year, wanted to do the scan, that is. After the incident with the stone He was so banged up but the scars didn't make sense. He begged me not to look into it. He..." Her hands flew to her mouth. "He compelled me not to look. How is this possible he was only a first year!" The teachers looked at the mediwitch shocked with the recollection.

"I would say," Severus spoke. "That Mr. Potter has had ingrained into him that he is not to allow anyone to discover the abuse." He spoke from his own experience, it was rule number one for all abused children. Speaking out only made it worse. When no one seemed to take notice of act the rule was further enforced into them, for why speak when no one listened. "The fear of discovery may have cause a bout of accidental magic." He himself was shocked at the possibility that Potter's raw magic could cast such strong compulsion charm let alone one at all. His class work was average at best. But from what little Albus divulged of the last two years misadventures, the child had untapped raw magical reserves. Why was the child not tapping into his potential? Once more Harry Potter was raising more questions than answers."I want as much evidence as possible to take to Albus, Ha...Potter needs to be removed." He spoke quietly.

 _"_ _I fear the mental ramifications of the abuse shall be worse than the physical."_ Severus thought to himself. He had no doubt that the mental abuse Harry would have indeed suffered would have been just as bad, if not worse.

Both women glowered at the name of the headmaster, the _'great'_ man had a lot of explaining to do.

...

The scan Madam Pomfrey performed was quite extensive. Though the scan could not pick up superficial injuries such as contusions and cuts. But it did show the breaks, prior illnesses and physical traumas and show a rough age of occurrence, but no specific dates.

The teachers watched as the Mediwitch stood over the slumbering teenager in front of them muttering a string of latin words. The witches wand casting various runes and sigils as she worked. A small pile of parchment appeared next to her ready to note the scans findings. A silvery glow encased Potter as the first words began to appear.

 **HARRY JAMES POTTER**

 **B. 31ST JULY 1980**

The list started of small, the usual string of infant diseases appearing on the list caused no concern to any of them. The first injury came at twelve months of age in the form of minor head trauma. Lupin let out a small laugh when the entry was listed as he could recall the incident as did Minerva. "James got him the toddlers broom for his first birthday. Went right into the banister. Lily wanted to kill him." The wolf and the witches got misty eyed at the memory, Severus just stood indifferently.

Three months later The Boy Who Lived had been left at his relations and the sparseness of illnesses and injuries increased alarmingly. What took them all aback was that there appeared to be no injuries caused from that Halloween night. Severus knew this for certain but he wasn't going to be sharing his presence at Godric Hallows to them. It was dangerous enough that Harry might remember.

For the first few months after his arrival at his relations it was just vitamin and other dietary deficiencies showing the neglect the Dursley's slowed to the newly orphaned baby. By time the child was twenty months more worrying signs of abuse started to emerge.

The four facility members stood in varying states of anguish and anger as the list grew steadily longer. Fractured and broken bones that had healed incorrectly, dislocated joints, head traumas of varying degrees and tissue damage. Reoccurring illnesses that were obviously left untreated. Alarmingly there had been several cases of magical exhaustion in the boy before he had even attended Hogwarts.

By time Harry had reached Hogwarts the list began to slow the amount of entries. They all hoped that his return marked better treatment of the child. But the inconsistencies were still apparent to the Potions Master. The boy was still malnourished and though he did not know the details of Potters escapades in full. The staff would have noticed that Potter had two broken arms in his second year. How much had the boy suffered and no one cared to notice?

Severus let out a sigh, he knew not all damage was visible to the eyes. Never before in all his years as head of Slytherin had he seen such a level of abuse starting so young. He knew there was little to no chance that this abuse had only been physical. The poor child would have been verbally beaten to submission as well. He would have been trained not to reveal his treatment. The fact that Potter had not come to any of the staff about what he endured at the hands of his relations spoke volumes to the amount of times that no one in Harry's life had come to his aide.

The silvery glow began to fade after what had seemed an age. On the eleventh and final page of parchment the final words appeared.

 **THIS SCAN WAS COMPLETED ON THE 28TH SEPTEMBER 1993**

 **PREFORMED BY POPPY POMFREY (RMW*** HM****)**

Finally the scan was complete. Severus took note it had taken over thirty minutes to complete. Never before had he witnessed a scan take more than ten minutes to complete, but when was Potter never the exception. Years of abuse now sat documented in front of him. How could one child suffer so much and yet still be able to appear functioning?

"At least we can be thankful that there hasn't been sexual abuse." Severus spoke. He was thankful for that small mercy.

"Thankful!" Lupin snarled. "Non of what he has gone through should have happened. My poor cub, he does shouldn't be thankful for anything!" tears welling anew in his eyes.

"Yes, we should be thankful for that small mercy wolf!" Severus bit out. "Have you ever been raped mutt? Have you had all your dignity taken away in such a fashion? Been powerless to stop it? Sickened with yourself for actions that you cannot control?" Each question had the others in the room flinch with the venom in his voice. No none of them had suffered in such a way. "He has been beaten but he is not broken. He can heal. He can overcome and live." The Potions Master thought of the spark he had occasionally caught in the child's eyes. Albus had told him many times how Harry's greatest ability was to love, how, with all that he suffered proved that Harry Potter would overcome his past.

The room stood silent around them as they mulled over all that they had discovered.

"They injuries seem to have lessened once he came to school" Minerva broke the silence. "The last three years of misadventure would explain those injuries?" Her voice came out almost pleading, begging that the multitude of abuse the boy had received in childhood was not still occurring.

They all shared the wish, but the had all known the frequency of Potter's trips to the hospital wing. Though the apparent compulsion charm the child cast on Poppy, the Mediwitch could recall treating only half of each those injuries since the child started Hogwarts.

"While I value your optimism Minerva," Severus spoke. "I have been present in assisting Poppy after his adventures half of those _injuries"_ He waved his hand towards the offending list. "I do no recall being treated. Also how would you explain the same arm being broken twice in a year and no one noticed! It is his dominant arm for Melin's sake! He continues to return each year more scrawny than he left. I am sorry Minerva but open your eyes and so not allow yourself to believe the best of people as Albus does!"

"Albus!" The feline animagus gritted out. All former wishes that they could be mistaken in their findings vanished. With the cat like reflexes she possessed the Deputy Headmistress had turned and in a flash of green gone through the hearth. No one need wonder where she had gone.

The Slytherin sighed as the other two equally infuriated lions followed the hot headed Head of Gryffindor. He was in two minds of what to expect from talks with the Headmaster. The Potions Master rubbed his forehead. How had what had started with what should have been a simple talk with Ha...Potter turned to this. He set wards to alert him if Potter awoke and followed. Muttering for Merlin to save him from cats and codgers.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Ok so I didn't quite get to Dumbly. But I am next chapter! Dumbledore leads back into Harry and it didn't feel right in this chapter anymore. I hope the scene of the scan was ok. It is hard trying to write the scans. I've read many stories where they do it brilliantly and others that fumble it. I am trying for middle ground. Originally I was going to list the abuse at different months and ages individually but it became to unbelievable so I decided to focus more of Snape, Lupin, McGonagall and Pomfrey's reactions. Well, I more glossed over it.**

 **Few points,**

 ***I like the idea of Charles and Rose for the first names of the Evans. There to my knowledge is any documented confirmation of their names.**

 ****You can't not have Mcgonagall say this.** **Not really a note but props to PS for stealing the quote.**

*** **Registered Medical Witch. Basically that she is a fully qualified mediwitch. Like how registered nurses have RN in their title.**

 ****** Healers Mastery - Same as with the nurses doctors have MD (medical degree). Basically she is a fully qualified healer. Just wanted to make it seem fancy.**

 **I am looking for a Beta too! Sent a couple of emails out but if there are any readers who wish to help I won't refuse.**

 **All credits to the Harry Potter world to J.K. I own nothing just merchandise which I have acquired through various means . non nefariously - this I solemnly swear!**

Next chapter 9: Denials and Remedies.


	9. Denials and Not So Remedies

Chapter Nine: Denials and Not So Remedies.

Severus Snape followed the three Gryffindors through the Floo into the Headmasters office. He was prepared for the verbal assault he would find, and he was not disappointed.

"I WARNED YOU ALBUS!" the shrill voice of the irate Deputy Headmistress greeted his ears. "Now look at what has happened!" Her tone indicative of the barely contained rage she possessed.

"Now Minerva," Albus tried to placate her. "I am not truly able to respond to such accusations as you have yet to inform me of my offence my dear." Turning to face his other staff member who had arrived after her. The infuriating amused twinkle in his eyes as he spied his Potions Master. Severus could not wait to see it snuffed out with the revelation of Potters abuse.

It was not that he wished his mentor the anguish of such a discovery. But more that with Severus's own upheaval of beliefs in the last week, he wished for someone else to have their axis of belief shifted.

"Now," Albus clapped his hands together. "what misdeed have I committed that requires the three of you." The twinkling eye was grating on Severus nerves. "Has Severus handed out more unjust detentions to you Lions Minnie?" At the glare of all present he chuckled. "Or perhaps..."

"Or perhaps ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!" Minerva cut him off. "It is your own infernal fault that we are here!" Her voice staining with fury. "How could you! Did you even check on him? He is a child Albus he shouldn't have needed to suffer." Her voice wavering with emotion.

"Broken bones! Fractures, Malnourished to the point I am surprised he is able to perform magic! Not to mention the magical exhaustion he is suffering from the strain of keeping him alive. If he didn't have magic he wouldn't be alive." The Mediwitch followed up.

"You promised he would be safe!" Minerva started again. "I told you they were the worst people to care for him. Let alone any child. How could you have let this happen. What would Lily and James say if they saw what has happened to their baby." Her eyes filled with more unshed tears.

Lupin and Severus stood silently behind the two emotional witches, at this point there was nothing else they could add. Not that they would get a word in over them. They watched understanding reach Dumbledores eyes. Confusion in the sky blue.

"What has happened to Harry!" The great wizards voice quieter than Severus had ever heard it.

Severus looked to find four pairs of eyes watching him. Of course it was going to fall to him once again to retell his discovery of Potters home life. He let out a annoyed grunt. "He has been abused by his relations Headmaster." His onyx eyes catching Albus' sapphire ones. With the skills of an accomplished Legilimens he cast the memories he had seen into his mentors mind. As Dumbledore witnessed the years Harry had endured his face grew sombre. Severus catching the exact moment that the infuriating twinkle died in the blue depths. A deep anguish and guilt radiating from the ancient wizard.

The sight did not feel as satisfying as Severus had wished, in fact it made the ex Death Eater feel as hollow as he did under the Dark Lords command. Albus Dumbledore was not meant to look broken.

"You promised you would watch over him." Lupin finally spoke his voice accusing and hurt. "What if Death Eaters had found him?" With the full moon three days away the wolf would be reeking havoc in him coupled with the revelations of the night Lupin looked wrecked. The Wolfsbane had been forgotten Severus recalled he made a note to himself to have Mopsy deliver the potion to the beast. Not that he cared if Lupin suffered, but it would not do to have a ramped werewolf around, even one contained in the Shrieking Shack.

"The blood wards stand to protect Harry from such an attack" Albus replied. "I placed Arabella Figg in the neighbourhood to watch over him and inform me if anything was a miss..."

"FIGG!" Minerva got her second wind. "You sent that batty old Squib to watch him! You have truly lost it Albus. What is she meant to have done if Death Eaters had attacked! Send one of her half breed kneazles after them?" Her wand was in her hand and she looked ready to hex the long bearded codger to hell and back. The mood that Severus was in he felt like letting her.

From what he remembered of Arabella Figg she was just as Minerva had described. She had come from a proud pureblood family, who as most of the radical families do, cast off Squib children. She had been lucky that she had found a home with a family member who assisted her in life allowing her to keep her ties with her magical heritage. Her husband had been in the order in the first war and after his death in a raid had spent her widowed years breeding half breed kneazles, which was not a very lucrative trade.

"What exactly has Figg told you headmaster?" Poppy questioned him now. Her voice accusing, she like Severus did not stand for abuse of any level.

"She can barely tell a cat from a kneazle! For Merlins sake yet you have her checking on the childs welfare! This is entirely your fault Albus!" Minerva's normally tight bun was starting to unravel with the stress of the discovery.

"She has informed me," Albus ventured to reply. The normally jovial appearance forsaken to one of regret. "that she has had concerns that he is smaller than what boys his age should be but he appears whole." Albus ran his hands across his face, all his a hundred and twelve years showing. "She has not reported any signs of him being mistreated. While it may not be a happy home for Harry - he is at least safe. The blood wards..."

"Safe!" Minerva shrieked. Dumbledore's words breaking what little restrain she held over her rage. "Safe Albus! Is that what you want to call being beaten and starved by those who are meant to care for him!"

"Minnie" Albus tried to calm his irate friend. "There was little I could do if I did not know, until tonight no one knew." He raked his blue eyes over his staff. He did not have answers for his neglect on Harry that they sought. He had put his faith in the blood wards and that the love Petunia had held for her sister once would resurface in her care for her nephew. What a fool he had been. He knew that the wizarding world saw him as all knowing but he was just human, and such he prone to failures as much as the next. Even if his failings held more dire consequences.

Severus was growing tired of the failure of excuses and reasoning behind the failure to protect Lily's child. He knew he was not without fault - But this was not the first case of a students abuse and neglect that the Headmaster had failed to act upon. He would be damned if he let Albus-to many names- Dumbledore let a third student fall to the same blackness of those before him.

"Of course no one has noticed" he gritted out. "They never want to see it, never act upon what they do see. The boy has been here three years and no one wanted to see anything less than the perfect image of the Boy-Who-Lived." His face grimaced as four set of eyes watched him. Two of which looked ready to remind him of his own treatment of the boy. Just as Minerva looked ready to pounce he was saved by Lupin.

"We can not sit here and lay blame on who did not see and who did not prevent this." His voice back to his patented ease and calm. "What we need to do is act. He can not stay there Headmaster." He gave Albus a pleading look with his final statement. "His reactions to the Dementors make more sense now though." he looked at each of them. "I do not think he has many happy memories to shield him. All they can feed upon is the hurt and anguish he has endured." Lupins eyes flashed amber and narrowed at the headmaster now. Moony was not happy with what had happened to his cub.

The ladies in the room let out a new stream of tears. Thoughts of how Harry had been presented to the Hospital Wing on the first night back at school in the forefront of their minds. The boy so pale as Severus carried him into the ward. His brow furrowed as though fighting off a terrifying nightmare. How much had they missed to have allowed him to return to those poor excuses for humans each year.

"The blood wards are too important for him, if the situation is salvageable we must do just that." His blue eyes looked tired. "I will look into options. His voice resigned. "We must tread carefully with how we proceed. Our young Mister Potter, being who he is will gainer unwanted attention should this get out too soon." Albus gave each staff member a pointed look. There were many who would want the guardianship over the Boy-Who-Lived for all the wrong reason. They all nodded knowingly but he could see in their eyes they were displeased with his decision.

Albus sighed, he was at a loss at what he should do. The blood wards kept Harry safe from any of Voldemort's followers still at large. He could not risk removing Harry from the ancient protection. But if the treatment was a severe as Severus had seen - then how strong would the wards be?

"We also need Harry to openly admit what has occurred, Legilimency used upon minor will not hold for evidence" he continued, pointedly staring at Severus.

Minerva and Poppy began to protest the former of those options. With the raising of his hand he stalled them. "Now I believe that is all we can do for tonight, let us adjourn for now. I would like you all to keep an eye on Harry. With what has come to light and with Sirius still un-apprehended..." he trailed off. "We must be on our guard it would not do for Harry to wonder unprotected." Albus clapped his hands when he was sure that they all understood and bid them a good night

Minerva and Poppy left the office first followed by Lupin. As Lupin departed Severus sent a scowl at the head master before turning towards the hearth. Before he could move to take the green powder for himself Albus stopped him.

"Severus?" Albus voice cracked with emotion. "Do you fear it is worse than you saw?" His gentle blues gazing into his black pits sadly.

Severus knew his mentor wanted to hear a negative answer, and he dearly wished he could give it. He thought of the images from the boys mind that had flashed before his minds eye before they had been slammed into a small dark cupboard in the boys mind. He knew he had not seen the worst in the boys mind. He let out a sigh as if trying to dispel the thoughts of what else lay hidden in Harrys memories.

"I fear there is much I did not see, nor do I know if i wish to." He moved to the chair in front of Albus's desk and sunk into it, his haughty mask dropping showing his loss at the situation. "How did we miss this Albus. I swore..."

"Do not blame yourself my boy. We have all been blinded only seeing what we wanted to see." Albus spoke calmly. "I have failed Harry greater than you all. He has begged me to stay the last two summers. I merely dismissed it as he had had a disagreement with his relations. I never looked into it. But we will gather what we can from Harry and prevent his relations from harming him"

"Do you really think they will change their treatment Albus?" From the far corner of the room a soft thrill of Fawkes could be heard. "Leopards rarely change their spots..."

"He needs the wards Severus" Dumbledore fixed him with a sorrowful look. "If it becomes clear things can not change, we will look at removing him until then this is our only option. I know I should have known better from past experiences..."

"Yes you should have." There was no malice in his voice as Severus agreed with his mentor. "You should have taken him in. You knew what Petunia thinks of us, of our world." He looked sadly up at Albus. "But how am I too protect him if I could not even see what was before my own eyes?"

"We can not change what has happened my boy, we may only attempt to change what is to come." That insufferable twinkle returned. "Now if that is all I shall bid you all goodnight."

Severus returned to his quarters in mind of sending Potter back to his dorms. But as he watched the sleeping son of the love of his life, he could not bring himself to rouse the child. It was well after curfew, and with the threat of Black he would risk nothing.

Severus found his long fingers brushing wayward strands of hair from Harrys face as he watched the small child sleep. In sleep the resemblance to James Potter was almost non existent. The colouring was the same, but beneath the hideous glasses the child wore the features were not quite the same. Harry had his mothers high cheek bones and his face was more angular than Potter Seniors had been.

How had he been so blind? He turned to retreat to his room pausing before snuffing out the lights.

"You will be safe Harry,"

TtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtmTtm

Several hours laterHarry found himself well rested when he awoke. He had slept through the night not plagued by nightmares. He felt safe and secure and for the first time that year he did not feel the icy chill of the dementors. There was a familiar smell that seemed to cloak him from the oppressive feelings they caused. He stretched out on the chair he was laying on content in this new sensation.

 _'_ _Wait chair?'_ His thoughts and memories flooding back. Detention, Snape, some oath and... Snape was in his head. Snape had seen some of his childhood. He had cried on Snape! He bolted up in search of his glasses. Hastily putting them on he took in where he was.

The room was sparsely lit from the dying fire in the hearth. But in the dim light he could make out the dark stones that made up the dungeons. Worn comfortable furniture placed around the room, with the walls lined with bookshelves overflowing with their contents. Hanging above the hearth he spied a crest. It was the House crest of Slytherin. Panic flooded him then, he must be in Snapes rooms.

His mind was reeling. Snape had seen how weak he was, the man was most likely have gone bragging about what he had seen to his snakes as soon as Harry had passed out like a baby.

He could here him now ' _Potter the house elf'_

 _'_ _The boy who can't even defend himself against a Muggle'_

 _'_ _Prince Potter nothing but weak'_

He could practically hear the laughs and the taunts now.

He felt sick, he needed to get out of here. Away from bloody Snape. Who he could not decide if he was relieved or disappointed, wasn't anywhere Harry could see. Why couldn't the man leave well enough alone. It's not like the git cared about what happened to a Potter, especially Harry Bloody Potter. Harry gritted his teeth, its not like none of the teachers didn't already know how he was treated. They would have all seen his acceptance letter.

"No one ever cares." Harry muttered to himself. Was it to much to want someone to care? Did he not deserve that. Harry had kept his end of the stupid oath he had idiotically made - it wasn't his fault he knew next to nothing of how things worked in the wizarding world!

He would have to go back to avoiding the man, its not like Snape would act on what he had seen.

"Probably thinks I deserved it." Harry muttered once more to the seemingly empty room.

He left as quietly as he could not noticing as he did the pair of onyx eyes following him nor the whispered words sadly spoken.

"No I do not child,"

 **Authors note:**

 **As I finish this chapter I have just seen the news that Alan Rickman has passed. I am currently sitting here watching Snape videos on Youtube with my Saint Snape candle lit crying. I have always loved him as an actor he has brought each of his characters to life. 2016 has had such a shitty start. RIP Alan Rickman. "Life isn't fair"**

 **Lemmy, Bowie now Snapey!**

 **Anyway back to the story. Dumbles and his faith in the wards! Fool of a man. My Dumbledore is not evils, just misguided by his belief that everyone can change and his faith in the blood wards. Wont that slap him in the face. Snape gets to be the one to do the I told you so to him, but thats a while away. So spoilers!**

 **I was going to have Dumbledore give Snape guardianship here but I want my Snape to be in less of a two minds about Harry before that happens. Sorry Harry was so short but more of him next chapter.**

 **Any questions please message or put them in the reviews. I am still looking for a Beta for this story if anyone is interested. Again thank you for all those who have favourited or followed so far.**

 **Insert disclaimer here.. Don't own Harry Potter, wish I did but never will.**

 **Chapter 10: Well...**


	10. Well

Harry once more avoiding those around him. He saw the worried eyes of his friends, their sympathetic glances infuriated him. Both Hermione and Ron looked like they wanted to talk to him or at least shake him. But neither of them approached him out side class, but during lessons they would try to engage him in conversation, mainly about the lessons — from Hermione. From Ron about the coming Quidditch season. They obviously wanted to heal the breach, but Harry couldn't bring himself to make that step yet.

Neville and the twins snuck him food between lessons when he didn't appear in the hall for breakfast of lunch. They too looked like they too wanted to say something about his habits of avoiding meals, but they too gave him a wide berth. He ate the food dutifully knowing they were just worried about him. He often wondered what they would say if they knew how little he was allowed to eat in the summers. They would surely abandon him if they knew how much of a freak he was.

Every night while the rest of the students were eating their dinner a small serving of what was being served appeared next to him bed. With a small vial of nutrient potion and a note telling him to eat.

He knew the food and potion had come from the Potions Master, he just couldn't work out why. Snape had not approached him since that disastrous detention, he seemed to be going out of his way to avoid Harry. In Potions he had not sneered at Harrys disastrous attempt at a Soothing Elixir, nor did he banish the sluggish mixture when it had turned black instead of the light blue it was meant to be. Though he suspected it was more the fact that he had once again partnered with Malfoy, the blonde had managed to salvage it without alerting Snape...but still... If Snape wanted to pretend he hadn't seen what was in Harry's head and ignore him, then Harry wasn't going to complain. He was used to having it ignored. Better to pretend it never happened than deal with the fallout. He ate those too, knowing somehow that if he didn't Snape would know and then Snape might start to take another interest in his life again. He didn't think Snape would take his daily routine very well.

He had managed to sneak back into Gryffindor Tower before any of his house had awoken the morning he had awoken in Snapes quarters. No one seemed to have missed that he had not spent the night in the dorms. But then no one ever seemed to notice his night time wanderings. He spent his days going to his lessons, spending the time in between in the library and once he was sure his absence would go un noticed he would sneak up to the Astronomy Tower at night to calm him mind.

He was being watched during the day again. Everywhere he went he found teachers suddenly appearing around the corner. More often than not he could feel the eyes of some unknown persons watching him from the shadows. It was unsettling to have all this scrutiny. Even with having being subjected to it since returning to the Wizarding world he could never get used to it. He had to hold his masks firmly in place at all times. He had to be their perfect little saviour; and it was exhausting. His had discovered that they only seemed to stop once he had returned to the tower at night. He was glad none of the staff, save Dumbledore, knew about his cloak. His only peace came from his wonderings to the Astronomy tower.

He was tired from being awoken from the constant nightmares. It had been a week since his last Dreamless sleep potion and his body was aching for the purple potion that promised a peaceful rest. He didn't dare go to Snape. He knew the man would just sneer at him and want some other trade for it. He didn't want his head probed again, the invasion seemed to have moved memories best left forgotten in the forefront of his mind. He knew that Pomfrey would question him if he went to her. He knew he hadn't wanted her to look into his scars back in first year. But it hurt that she hadn't anyway. It just proved that adults did not care in the end. He wasn't meant to hurt, all they wanted to see from him was the Boy who Lived. And he did not get hurt by muggles, he had to be strong and perfect at all times.

He had to watch his reactions around everyone. He often found himself shrinking away from sudden movements and raised voices. If he wasn't more careful people were going to start questioning him again.

Professor McGonagall had given him a searching look in Transfiguration on Friday for such an occurrence. Harry had been engrossed in his text about turning his teapot into a tortoise, he had not heard he approach him. His hand had been gripping his wand too tightly as he practised the wand movements. He had been partnered with Hermione and her constant critiques about his attempts had put him in a foul mood, resulting in sparks from his beloved holly wand.

She hadn't mentioned the sparks after he had jumped when she addressed him. He stern eyes softening at the display she had witnessed, simply she informed the entire class to put their wands away and continue with reading the theory. She had continued to gaze at him like a wounded animal for the remainder of the class. When the bell tolled signalling the end of the lesson he had rushed out to escape her gaze. The following lesson the next week had been just as bad.

He wondered if Snape had told her, but he doubted the thought straight away. He doubted Mcgonagall could have let Snape knowing something about one of her Lions before her go unsaid. He had once contemplated going to her about his home life. But she had made it clear from first year that all the saw was the son of James Potter. His father had been strong and brave, he wouldn't have been weak in the face of muggles tormenting searching looks all week had shown him that he was being a disappointment to his fathers legacy. He had to look stronger, he had to be the Golden boy of Gryffindor.

DADA had been just as bad. Lupin seemed to pay more attention to Harry in lessons. He looked at Harry with barely contained sympathy and longing. Something about the man was familiar to Harry, like a long faded memory. Part of him wanted to ask his professor about the feeling but a bigger part of him told him to keep his distance. It drove him to insanity, he had a gut instinct to be wary of the Defence teachers, their track record cemented the feeling and he kept a healthy distance from Lupin.

Snapes looks of loathing and distrust he sent at Lupin in the corridors concerned him. Though he didn't trust his Potions Professor, the man had also distrusted Quirell and Lockhart, so Harry at least trusted his judgement on the DADA teachers. He normally caught the looks when Snape caught Lupin watching Harry. He often found himself pondering about this late at night as he lost himself in the swirling galaxy above him in the astronomy tower. He had yet to make sense of it but then he would scold himself for caring about what Snape did do; or why he did it.

Why should he care about the mans motives? Sure he had looked concerned when he had done that head thing, and when he had seen the scars. Sure he had let Harry snot all over him and true he didn't appear to have gloated to the Slytherins. But he hadn't acknowledged it after either. So Snape was just like every other adult. That shouldn't have come as such a surprise really. But no matter what he had told himself to not think about the detention his mind kept drifting back to it. There was just some nagging thought at the back of his mind he couldn't put his finger on.

Harry had discovered the day after his detention with Snape that students were no longer permitted to walk the grounds without a teacher. Apparently Sirius Black had been spotted not ten miles from the castle that morning. Now, just as last year a teacher escorted their classes between the castle and the subjects conducted outside. Even Quidditch practices had to be supervised and shepherded from the castle to the pitch.

Harry had been grateful to Wood that first practice that he had elected to talk strategy instead of running drills that first session. This decision had kept them in the castle and without a teacher hovering nearby. After feeling suffocated by the hovering professors since the return of school, he had needed one school activity free of their presence.

A week later on a dreary Thursday he wished they could have had another session like that. The chilling vibes of the Dementors could be felt around the pitch. He knew that they were not allowed on the grounds themselves, to Harry at least it felt like already were.

The screams in his head seemed to be more muffled as he flew though. He had always felt more free as he flew. It had come naturally to him, no one looked down on him for it and up in the air he was untouchable. He could feel the icy dread of the Dementors, treating to push him into the darkness of his memories. As he speed around the pitch his heart filling with the pure joy that came from the freedom he could ignore their pull.

Though he had been eating more regularly he still felt weak from the exhaustion he felt. He had been slow in his reflexes as he ducked and weaved through his teammates and the stands. Twice he had narrowly missed colliding with the ground as he pulled up from a dive. After the third time he decided it was best not to risk it.

A flash of gold caught his eyes as he shot up skyward, but as soon as he turned to try and pinpoint it again it was gone. His concentration wasn't in this practise and it was obvious to those who watching. Wood had snapped at him several times when he failed to catch the snitch right in front of his eyes. He was more content feeling the exhilaration of flight at the moment. He searched for the elusive gold ball from above the pitch. He was starting to tremble as he sat there on his broom. His joints hurt and muscles tensing from over use. It had been too long since he had used those particular ones. He had skipped lunch again and forgone the dinner next to his bed and he knew he was pushing his luck with it. Last thing he needed was to have Snape start sticking his nose into things again because Harry wasn't eating or taking his stupid potions.

Harry furrowed his eyes as he searched for the snitch. Wood had said that once Harry had caught the snitch this time practise would be over. With the fatigue he felt at the moment Harry just wanted this session to be over.

His eyes glanced at the entrance to the pitch something was moving in the shadows just out of sight. At first he thought it might be Hooch, but he had just seen her on the pitch berating Fred - or maybe George, for some dangerous stunt with the bludger. He didn't think any of the other professor would be down with them. They had been told at least that only Hooch would down with them as Wood was paranoid of their training methods being discovered.

No other students would have been able to get down without a teacher either. He frowned again. He was getting sick of the feeling of always being watched. There was some familiar sensation as he stared at the patch of shadows. He shook his head, he was surely imagining things.

He circled the pitch once more before shooting upwards. Higher and higher, where the air was colder, thinner and no one could touch him. It was getting colder as the autumn air was setting in enhancing the sensation of isolation. He paused in his assent and began searching for the Snitch once more. He could see each of his teammates bellow, to the east of the pitch he could see Hagrid tending his garden next to his Hut. In the distance he could see the yellowing of the trees in the forest and grounds most notably the orange tinge of the Weeping Willow on one of the rises towards the castle. He felt a morbid chill as he glanced towards it.

There beneath the still branches stood the same black dog he had now twice seen, once more watching him. It seemed ludicrous that a dog was watching him, dogs didn't follow strangers and they didn't watch quidditch. But this dog sat unmoving watching while Harry lulled in the air. So distracted with the dog he didn't hear his team calling out for him to move as a bludger headed straight for him. What alerted him was when the god stood and began barking at him desperately. Curious at what had changed the dogs demeanour he turned his head just in time. Harry felt what little he had in his stomach want to rebel as he rolled on his nimbus, narrowly being missed as the magical cannon ball colliding with him.

By time he had righted himself the dog was gone as though it was never there. That was the second time he had seen the grim and almost died. Maybe Ron was right and it was an omen for death. He let out a hollow chuckle if that was right he would have had that dog following him his entire life.

He heard the whistle from Hooch signalling the end of training, even though he hadn't caught the snitch. Just as well though he didn't fancy his chances at missing another bludger while distracted. He descended less gracefully than he would usual, still feeling fatigued despite the adrenaline from the near miss.

As his feet made contact with the ground he stumbled back as a bush of thick hair flung herself at him.

"You could have been hurt Harry!" Hermione cried at him. She looked pale as she shook with fear. Even though things were not fixed between them he felt his heart swim with the knowledge that she at least still cared about him. He offered he a sheepish smile in return, unable to voice his emotions at the moment.

He was saved from having too by Ron a second later. "Blimey Harry, call it close why don't you." The red head was beaming at his best mate. "Now those are Seeker reflexes." It was obvious that in his own way that Ron was trying to make the tension of the past few weeks disappear. Harry was only happy at the moment that his first two friends still cared.

He laughed with the rest of the team and ducked under the glare of the flying teacher. She was not happy with Harry foolishly putting his neck on the line more than it already was.

The trio sobered at that thought. He already had a mad man trying to kill him, he didn't need to make it any easier for Black. He waved his friends off at the change room as they waited for the team to clean up. He could see the Slytherin team being escorted to the pitch by Filch. He wondered why Snape wasn't escorting them.

As the team finished cleaning up and headed back to the castle, led by a grumpy Filch harry let his mind think on the dog and all that had happened since its first appearance. He nodded mutely as Ron and Hermione chatted aimlessly around him. It felt nice that they were excusing his odd behaviour in favour when they had seen him almost hurt. It made him feel cared for, like someone wasn't repulsed by his freakiness. He looked towards the willow as they passed its ridge. He wondered where the dog had disappeared to, if it was really there to begin with.

"Are you all right Harry?" Hermione roused him from his musings. "Are you still shaken from practise? Or are you thinking about Black? He can't get to you Harry." He knew she meant well with her questions and he didn't want to snap his frustration at her again. But surely didn't need to talk so loudly.

He did his best to refrain his temper as he watched his friends eyeing him cautiously. Hermione was nursing her arm, Ron seemed to have cut her questions off by elbowing her. This seemed to ebb him ire off, he didn't want to fight, neither did they — they just cared.

"I'm fine guys," at their sceptical looks he continued the easy lie that rolled off his tongue. "I was just thinking I haven't been to see Hedwig lately." He gave a sheepish grin to them. "Flying just reminded me of how much a neglectful owner I've been." For good measure he looked up to the Owlrey. "Might go up and check on her before curfew"

"We'll go with you mate," Ron volunteered. They had reached the castle and Filch after sending a scathing look at them all had left.

"It's kay," He grinned at them, forcing himself to look happier than he felt.

"You shouldn't be wondering the grounds by yourself Harry!" Hermione tried to plead with him.

"I'll be fine 'Mione!" Harry stressed. "The path is in full view of the castle, I will be fine. Besides after neglecting her Hedwig isn't going to be too happy. It'll be best if I sooth her by myself," he gave her a wink, trying to feign more ease and cheer that he felt.

She tried to get him to see reason, but Ron seeing how Harry's easy cheer was fading made her stop. The reluctantly left, but not before Hermione reminded him that he could get in trouble and if he wasn't back in the tower in half an hour she was going to McGonagall.

He started the trek to the tower, he hadn't really wanted to go there. But he knew his friends were watching which direction he was headed. All he wanted was to clear his head. He felt like he was loosing his mind again. Last year from hearing voices and this year from seeing things.

Okay last year it had been the Basilisk he had been hearing, but for the entire year his friends had thought him going crazy. How would they take him seeing things, especially a grim? Ron would freak with the superstition surrounding the omen and Hermione would rational it out, leaving Harry feeling as though he had lost it. They had only just started mending the gap Harry had made by losing his cool with them. Where Neville and the twins were great, Ron and Hermione had been his first friends. He didn't really want to loose them.

He hated walking to the Owlrey at night, the path was lined with trees casting shadows from the light from the castle. He hated shadows and the hidden dangers that lurked within them. They reminded him of his nightmares and he had enough of them when he slept he didn't need them while he was awake.

He could hear the crunching of dried and decaying leaves somewhere in their inky darkness. His teeth were on edge as he walked. What if Black did get into the grounds and here he was stupidly walking by himself in the dying light for no good reason. He knew his chances at surviving an encounter with the demented prisoner weren't going to be in his favour. He was only a small thirteen year old wizard, with little training on protecting himself.

Sure he had defeated Quirel-mort and gotten through the obstacles that Dumbledore and the staff had set. But he had had help from his friends, not to mention his mothers magical protection. Which he still didn't understand how worked?

And yes he had played the Basilisk but it had been Hermione that had worked out the secret of the chamber. Besides he was sure that the king of snakes had been weakened from years of only living of meagre meals of rodents. Harry knew how it felt to live of next to nothing. Not to mention it had been Fawkes that had blinded the beast and delivered him the sword of Gryffindor. He had just had sheer dumb luck there.

He knew no matter how much Sirius Black had been affected by Azkaban, he was still a fully grown wizard with years more experience on his side. The man had managed the impossible by escaping undetected from the island prison and evaded capture for over three months. Yes, Harry was under no illusion he would not be so lucky with an encounter with Black.

The shadows seemed to be stretching in front of him now. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He should just turn around and go back to the castle. His nerves were already frayed from the bludger incident and he didn't need this anxiety to add to his consistent nightmares. He heard a branch snap to his right and turned to face whatever threat it was. In the depths of the shadows glowing eyes stared out at him. Harry was frozen where he stood. The dog was real, and it was staring at him curiously. There was some long forgotten emotion in those silver eyes as Harry stared. He knew from years of listening to Aunt Marge that maintaining eye contact was important with handling dogs. It showed them 'who was boss' and that you weren't afraid. But from his experiences with dogs Harry was scared and all alone. His wand lay forgotten in his pocket in his fear.

Suddenly looking past Harry the dog started growling, teeth bared. Harry took an unconscious step backwards and managed to trip over some invisible force. He tumbled backwards and expected to hit the ground. But the impact did not come, instead he found himself being pulled back to vertical footing by a cold hand in his arm.

Taken aback by the contact he wretched himself away as if burnt. His eyes quickly flashing to where the dog had been ignoring whoever he had grabbed him. A snarling vicious dog seemed more important at the moments. Unsurprisingly he found it gone once more. Maybe he was loosing it?

"It amazes me Potter how you find such ease in disregarding school rules" Snape's voice sneered behind him.

Harry quickly turned to face his Professor, realising that it had been him that had stopped him falling. He avoided eye contact with the man, the events of the previous Tuesday still fresh in his mind. He could feel his anger at distrust of the man just bellow the surface.

"I was just checking on my owl sir," He answered weakly. There was something about Snape that either had him either timid or on the attack. Right now he felt timid under Snapes loathsome glare.

"And why pray tell could you have not done so during the day when she delivers your post?"

"Dontgetmail" he mumbled out his words jumbling into one. He was surprised Snape didn't call him out on it. It was known to be one of the mans pet peeves.

"I see," was the only reply he got. Harry heisted a glance at Potions Master. Yep it was defiantly Snape.

"Perhaps you can instead explain why you could have not asked for one of your teachers to escort you?" His dark eyes sought Harrys green ones forcing eye contact. Harry felt compelled to meet the gaze, fearing if he did not Snape would loose his patience with him quick.

"You do realise that these ridiculous measures have been established for your protection Potter?" Harry could only nod at the question. Another one of Snapes peeves. "Do you realise that you stand no chance if Black wished to attack, do you have a death wish Potter?" Harry shrugged. That was three. He was pushing it. "Do you enjoy throwing the efforts of those trying to protect your fool hide in their faces." The obsidian eyes bore into Harrys, but Harry did not feel the push in his head as he had previously.

Harry was tempted to mumble a reply but when Snape cocked his eyebrow thought better of it,

"No sir," He said in almost a whisper dropping his gaze from Snape. His whisper had come out more mumbled.

"Speak up boy!" Snape snapped, causing Harry to flinch. Which did not go un noticed by the spy. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and looked like he was trying to regain some calm in his demeanour.

"Ten points Mr Potter," Snape spoke more calmly when he did speak. Harry went to argue that it was undeserved but Snape cut him off. "Detention as well, for being out of the castle without teacher supervision."

Harry glared at the man in front of him, he really did not want to spend anymore time with the git and now he wasn't going to get a choice. Snape grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and began to march him back towards the castle. He had wanted to react and squirm away, but years of 'training' made instinct kick in and he went limp allowing himself to be dragged back.

From the shadows the two silver eyes glared after them with its teeth bared.

TtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtM

Severus Snape had already had a horrible day. Three cauldrons had melted in the space of one lesson. Given it was his third year Slytherins and Gryffindors and in that lesson particularly there was always accidents. Any cauldrons that Crabbe, Goyle and Longbottom touched was bound to be reduced to an unidentifiable metallic mess at some point.

He had berated Longbottom for his mess and had to turn a blind eye to the other two idiots. Remarkable, despite the glares of the lions no one had spoke out of his unfair treatment. Not even Potter.

The child had spent the last week ignoring him once more and Severus could not decide if this was for the best. Yes, he had promised to monitor the boy and discover the extent of his life at his deplorable relations; but after the boy had fled come first light he found himself at a loss of how to proceed. It had been easier to keep his distance and not confront the issue.

He had seen reluctance from an abused student before, but Potter seemed to take it to entire new level. The boy knew that his Potions Master knew the truth but instead of using that Gryffindor courage and confronting it he was running from it. Potter was not a coward, he was arrogant and brass. He was not meant to be demising the abuse; but screaming from the tower tops the unfairness of it all. It was giving him a headache trying to understand the child.

For the last week he had watched from the shadows, or he had had his personal house elf Mopsy watching the brats movements. Potter still avoided meals in the halls and seemed to have food snuck to him from one of his fawning fans. But the intake was still not a desired amount. Not enough to counteract years of malnutrition and neglect. Severus had found himself organising a meal in the evening sent to the brat along with a nutrient potion. From the report from Mopsy; Potter had been hesitant with the first meal, but after ' _deep thought'_ had taken the potion and eaten the meal. ' _Well at least he was making a step with progress in helping the child'_

He had not found any opportunity to single the brat out to in an attempt to approach the subject. Though that was from more of lack of trying on his part. Potter still partnered with Draco in Potions, which gave him little chance of singling him out. Not if he didn't want Malfoy Senior questioning why Severus was letting the Potter brat interfere with the Malfoy heirs education. It was a poor excuse but he did not like the alternative reasoning.

That he Severus Snape, ex Death Eater and spy for the light was worried about how Harry Potters delicate constitution would handle being confronted with his secret of abuse being discovered.

He was biding his time, at least that was what he kept telling himself. Watching from a distance to ensure the child's safety, as he had done since Harry had come to Hogwarts. The morning after that disastrous fast of a detention had heralded the new that Sirius Black was closer than Severus was comfortable with. In a village not ten miles from Hogwarts! No less. He had comforted himself with watching Potter was to ensure that Black could not get his hands on Lily's child.

When Albus had gathered the staff to inform them of the new measures in protecting the students; though they all knew it was Potter that needed the minding, he had been less than thrilled. Having extra eyes on the brat wasn't the issue, it was that he did not trust many with Potters care. He could still not understand how Black was avoiding detection.

Though he was loathed to admit it, Black had been component in his prime. But twelve years of Azkaban destroyed stronger man than him. Black had to have help eluding the Aurors and Dementors. Half of Wizard Britain was after him for Merlins sake. Thankfully Minerva seemed to be thinking along the same lines when she questioned Albus on it.

Severus had watched both the Headmaster and Lupins reactions when the question was posed. Not that he expected much from Albus, the man was considered to be the greatest Wizard of the age for a reason. Lupin though, there had been something, an almost glint of knowing. It had been enough to loose his trust in the werewolves ability to watch over Harry. The beast knew more on how Black stayed loose and he couldn't be trusted.

He had confronted Lupin on the issue twice now. Both times the wolf had evaded the line of questioning. Either with trying to change the subject or infuriating Severus with idle remarks on why he, an ex death eater cared so much about the boy who lived. Only after Severus had stormed away, an inch from hexing the beast to hell and back had he seen the Slytherin tactic for what it was. The second confrontation the mutt had been saved by Albus. Albus kept dismissing the Potions Masters doubts on Lupin.

 _"_ _I trust all of my staff implacably my boy"_ Severus wanted to hex the Headmaster after that. Not even a week before he had been shown the damage his blinded faith in humanity could do. Yet here he was once more putting Potter life on the line. For what, a foolish belief that people were all good inside?

If the Headmaster was going to fail in watching the wolf then Severus would do for him. He watched whenever the beast was around Potter. He would not risk the chance that Lupin was aiding his friend. He felt the sense of déjà vu, he had watched Quirell in the same way in Potters first year. More the fool he if he allowed another trusted professor cause the boy harm.

The Thursday next he found himself hiding just out of sight on the Quidditch Pitch watching the boys training session. Potter had seemed weak and lethargic on his broom. He was still as naturally talented as always, but he just appeared off. His concentration was not there as he almost missed colliding with the earth several times after pulling ridiculous dives. If wasn't the moronic adventures Potter was in each year it was going to be watching the brat dying that led Severus to an early grave.

He had been taken aback when Potter seemed to notice him from his hiding place. His old spy habits had led him to disillusion himself and he should have gone unnoticed by mere students. But Potter seemed to focus on the exact spot he stood. He felt relieved when Potter zoomed off moments later he felt himself let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Severus sneered at himself, what did it matter if the brat knew he was being watched, it might cause the boy to think more carefully about his actions and not jump head first into Gryffindor heroics that were none of his concern.

He went back to his monitoring of Potter, the boy he was sure had a death wish as he soared higher and higher over the pitch in his search for the stupid gold ball. When he levelled out Severus was able to calm his mind. Did the brat even realise the danger of flying up so high! The air was too thin, it wouldn't take much for a child Potters size to loose consciousness at such a height. He watched as Potter became distracted with the view, so distracted that he did not hear the cries of those bellow that a bludger was headed for his fool head.

Severus felt helpless as he watched the canon ball head for Lily's child. At such a height and distance there was nothing he could do to prevent the impact and when the child fell the momentum would be to great to catch the child, let alone slow the descent. The boy seemed to finally take notice as Granger magnified her voice. Just in time it would seem as Potter saw the bludger mere metres from him and managed to roll on his broom, narrowly being missed.

It took all his willpower not to march to the idiot boy-who-lived-to-give-him-heart-failure and give him a detention for the sheer heck of it. But he did not want anyone to know how closely he was monitoring the brat. No, his best chance was to keep his distance and gather what he could from the boy. Now that he was aware the his preconceived perspective of the boy had been false he could see those tell tale signs that not all was well in the life of Prince Potter.

He could feel the pull of his vow at the thought that Harry was indeed abused. He was furious at Dumbledore for not acting and removing him from his relation, angry at Minerva for not noticing and at Poppy for being compelled by an eleven year old to not look into the physical signs. Mostly he was angry at himself for being blinded. His dreams had been tainted with images of his Lily yelling and berating him for not protecting her son.

He had to do something to protect the child; but before he could act he needed Potter to verbalise the abuse. Albus had been right about one thing, if the ministry found out he had Legilimised a child, let alone the saviour of their world it would not go favourably for the Potions Master. Less so for the boy if the ministry followed through with discovering the abuse. Harry would be a ward of the Ministry faster than you could blink and would be used to further whatever propaganda they decided to spew.

He followed disillusioned as the sea of red and gold returned to the castle. He noted that the bridge between the golden trio had been mended somewhat in the past week. But Potter seemed to still be somewhat distant from the know it all and red headed baboon. He narrowed his head as the trio split up once more. He mentally awarded Granger for her trying to talk Potter in going of alone outside the protection of the castle. Mentally taking them back when she allowed Weasley from discontinuing the conversation.

He kept his distance as Potter walked towards the owlrey, the boy looked tense and unsure. Another trait he would not have attributed to the Gryffindor golden boy. He looked at each shadow as though he was about to be attacked. Severus wished that the boy became spooked enough to turn back, but the boy was as bull headed as his father.

Finally Potter paused, looking around as though spooked. Severus silently willed the brat to turn around. He honestly wondered if Potter had any self preservation skills. His flight or fight response was defiantly lacking. He cursed the boys relations for the thousandth time. They had obviously trained the boy out of such a skill, resigning the boy to just stand waiting to receive punishment.

Obviously the boy was to scared at the moment to move at whatever had startled him. Severus sighed he was going to have to move the boy along. It was getting dark and he could feel the chill of the dementors in the air. Lupins words on how the boy reacted to the wraiths presence resonated in his head. He did not want the boy to suffer those effects. Given Severus knew one of those memories was the night the child's family was murdered, he felt a twinge in his chest almost a kin to sympathy.

As Severus approached, dropping the disillusion, he thought he heard growling from in front of the child. Temporally he forgot the sound when Potter stumbled backwards. Without hesitating he caught the boy from falling. When Potter registered he was being manhandled he reacted, wrenching his arm from his teachers grasp. Surprisingly looking back to where he had been staring before.

Severus felt indignant that Potter, one reacted that way from touch and two for ignoring his rescuer. He could not hold back his bitting remark.

"It amazes me Potter how you find such ease in disregarding school rules" He sneered. But his words, or maybe his presence made the brat at least look at him.

He hated seeing the look of fear and loathing in those emerald eyes. His Lily's eyes should only be filled with warmth and calm. But he had a role to play to protect the child and it would not do for any of his former 'friends' to think Potter had any positive feeling towards him, less they attempt to exploit it.

He questioned what the boys motives for being out where gently robbing for more clues about the boys state of mind. He was well aware that the child did not receive more than his subscription to the daily prophet. That with his absence from the Great Hall not even that had been delivered. The boy had also the cheek to push Severus with continued use of shrugging, mumbling and non verbal answers. He wanted to shake the child, had the brat not learnt how to converse with proper respect!

After the third use of deplorable manners in the same about of minutes he had had to try to reign in his temper at the boy. He had snapped at the boy causing him to flinch violently. Severus really wanted to discover the trigger for such a reaction. He noted once more the change in the boys demeanour after such a reaction. Gone was any form of arrogance and in its place the boy stood resigned as if awaiting a punishment. It was unnerving watching such a transformation.

When the boy mumbled a response once more, he could stand it no longer. He gave the brat a detention and physically dragged him back to the castle. He felt the boy resist for less than a second than go limp as he allowed himself to be bodily dragged back to the castle.

He felt as though someone was glaring daggers into the back of his head, but wrongly assumed it was some diffidence from Potter.

Upon returning to the castle Severus found himself dragging the boy down into the dungeons. Originally he had intended to send the boy off to the Lions Den, but he felt a more pressing need to end the game of cat and mouse for answers.

Somewhat surprisingly he found himself dragging the brat to his own privet quarters. Not the most appropriate location. But he felt that at least his abode was one, if not the most secure location for such a delicate conversation. He dropped Potter un-ceremonially on his sofa and began to pace the room.

"I believe you owe me a conversation Potter." He spoke when he was sure he had wrapped his head around his course of action.

Potter looked at him behind those hideous spectacles, confusion and alarm screaming at him from the green depths.

"Let me be more specific," He drawled out. "We had not finished our conversation from last week and you still owe me explanations."

The confusion left the green replaced by anger as the boy glared at him. "What else is there to discus sir." Potter actually sneered at him in a hauntingly familiar way. "I figured we were done when you ignored it for the last week." There was something else the boy mumbled but Severus could not place it.

"After the way you slunk out of here I was under the impression that it was you who did not wish to confront it." Severus sneered back.

In a gesture that was reminiscent of his own Potter raised an eyebrow at him. "What else is there to say, you were in my head, you saw it." The child's shoulders slunk forward. "S'not like it matters, no one has cared before. I've got to go back. Dumbledore has made that clear."

Severus decided to ignore the insolent tone and disrespect for now "Do you really think that if the Headmaster knew you had been abused..."

"I am not abused!" Potter yelled at him standing in trembling rage. "Yeah they hit me and don't treat me like Dudley but I'm a freak they got heaped with so..."

"That Mister Potter is abuse!" Severus snapped back. "As you stated I have been in you mind, I have seen and I know what abuse looks like."

"How?"

"That is my business," He sneered once more, he was not getting into his history with a Potter. "Now why have you kept it to yourself?"

"Told Dumbledore once." Potter mumbled once more looking around in search of an out.

" _Professor_ Dumbledore!" Severus stressed the tittle. He could only take so much disrespect. "And what exactly did you tell him about your ' _treatment'_ there?" He was going to avoid the A word for now. Obviously the child was not ready to admit it.

"That they hate me, and if I could just stay here during the summer."

Severus let out a sigh of frustration. How could the boy not see how vague those words were? How blind was Albus for not recognising the same words Severus had used himself all those years ago.

"What of Poppy?" he asked.

The boy looked bashful at least. "She wanted to look, but it was after Dumbledore had talked to me after the Philosophers incident." Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "Dumbledore had already pressed the need of the blood wards and how important it was that I stayed there. Even after I told him I hated it there. I figured it was to toughen me up for when Volde..." he paused as Severus let out a hiss. "He came back." Green eyes caught out obsidian. Pain and betrayal even concern crying out from the emerald depths. "I don't know what happened but just stopped looking. Just like everyone has."

Severus felt himself suck in a breath at how expressive those eyes were as Po..Harry lay his confessions at his door. He grimly realised how guarded those eyes normally were. How could they have all been so blinded? He felt murderous at Albus for his careless words to the child. Not wonder the child hadn't spoken out.

"What about your Head of house, surely she could have helped?" He asked tried to avoid thought of the headmaster.

The boy actually laughed at that one. "She is the same as everyone else!" the boy threw his hands in the air. "All anyone ever sees when they see me is my father or the stupid tittle they lumped me with." He shot Severus a pointed look.

"Why do you even care, you hate me? What game are you playing at? Do you just want to tell you little snakes how weak I am?" The anger was practically radiating of the boy as he ranted at his professor.

"Because I care!" Severus roared back at him at the accusations laid by the child. He did not like being painted by the same tarred brush as his peers, not by his Lily's child, it was leaving a sour taste in his mouth. "I am not playing some game to humiliate you, I am trying to protect you!"

Potter looked well taken aback by the passion in his teachers voice as he made that declaration. Severus could see the thoughts moving around in the boys head, as though trying to solve a difficult puzzle.

"Why?"

It was a simple enough question, but not one that Severus found himself wanting to answer. "My reasons are my own. Now talk to me Harry, let me help." He stressed his words as he felt the vow loosen its hold slightly.

They both stood in silence for what seemed an age. Finally Harry seemed to make a move that Severus saw as a positive step. The boy sat on the sofa once more looking at him expectantly.

' _Well,...'_ He thought to himself. " _At least this might be a start..."_

AUTHORS NOTE:

And another one bites the dust. Hopefully this is better than the chapter previous, not happy with how I wrote McGonagall and Poppy. I will be going back and changing that at another date.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed and favourited this story the support is overwhelming. With each notification it pushes my muse to write more. Please if you are reading leave me a review, positive or negative I really don't care I'm good at ignoring the worst of it but it does help me try my best to write a good story.

To my readers of Not a Single Day this is spilling over to me continuing that story as well. Just more slowly than I'd like. I should have a chapter in a week though. (Yes my beautiful beta for it I almost have a chapter for you to edit.)

Till next chapter.

Chapter Eleven - Cuts from a World so Cold.


	11. Cuts from a World so Cold

Previously on Talk to Me-

 _They both stood in silence for what seemed an age. Finally Harry seemed to make a move that Severus saw as a positive step. The boy sat on the sofa once more looking at him expectantly._

' _Well,...' He thought to himself. "At least this might be a start..."_

 **Chapter Eleven: Cuts from a World so Cold**

Time ticked slowly as Harry sat on his Potions Masters sofa staring at the man in question. He didn't know what he was doing by still being there. He didn't really want to talk about his treatment from the Dursley's to anyone, let alone a man who he highly suspected to have once been in league with Voldemort. The man had done nothing but torment him and his friends for the last three years, and countless other students before them. But here he sat staring at the man waiting. Watching for some indication from the dour man about what was to come.

The Professor already knew, or had at least some of what Harry had endured. So what more was there to say, let alone discuss. He had already been told by Dumbledore that he had to remain in his relative _care_ so what good was talking about their treatment going to do? Surely Snape realised that nothing was going to change, he only had to deal with the treatment for another four years and then he was going to be free of them for good. So what if they were rough and didn't feed him. It wasn't abuse... it was his due for being an unwanted burden and freak. He had blown up his Uncles sister for Merlins sake!

"Tea Potter?" Snape asked curtly breaking the silence in the room.

Harry was taken aback by the unfamiliar tone of his teacher. Severus Snape the great big bat of the dungeons being hospitable to Harry Potter. The thought alone was mind boggling.

"Uh um…" He was unsure of how to reply. He stared at his teacher dumfounded. What was he meant to say?

"It is a simple enough question, perhaps the simplest I have ever asked you." Snape said almost sneering, or was it closer to a smirk. Once more Harry was sure he was losing it, Snape didn't joke, least of all with him.

"Sure..." Harry replied hesitantly. He really didn't know what was going on. Maybe he was secretly dying and that was why Snape was being nice. He dismissed the thought almost as soon as it had come. If Harry was dying the Potions Master would be happy sure, but not nice.

Snape flicked his wand and a tray with tea and ginger snaps appeared on the coffee table in between them. Harry watched as his professor fixed himself a cup and began to nibble on the biscuit. He did not want to start this conversation, he had no idea where to even start.

"As I said Potter" Snape spoke, pausing in his nibbling. "We need to discuss what I saw."

Harry felt him self tensing and tried to relax his features. He could feel sweat beginning to pool in his palms and his fingers twitched to distraction. He reached forward and began to fix himself a cup of tea just to keep his hands busy.

"Whats there to discuss?" He said as he tried to calmly sip his tea in an attempt to look non perplexed by the topic.

Snape looked at him with his brows furrowed in annoyance. "The abuse Potter." He spoke bluntly.

"I'm not abused!" He hated that word and everything associated with it. Being abused meant that he was weak, that he was a victim. He was the Boy-Who-Lived son and heir to James Potter he couldn't be seen as too weak to stand up to a bunch of muggles.

"Call it what you will Potter, but a spade is still a spade. It does not make it any less abuse". His Potions Master replied nonchalantly now dipping a biscuit in his tea. "No matter what you wish to call it, I still require you to talk to me about it."

"Why?" Harry asked through narrowed eyebrows.

"Because you haven't sought help for the situation from those in a position to assist you" Snape sent him a searching look and Harry found himself avoiding the mans eyes.

"Why you?" He muttered darkly. "You only know cause you went poking in my head. I didn't ask you to stick you nose in my business." He didn't really care if he was being disrespectful, his head was spinning at the thought of the situation. Never would he has ever imagined sitting in Snapes quarter drinking tea with the man and having Snape seem to almost be concerned about him. Snape was scowling at him again. At least he knew that the man still disliked him.

"And you Potter were the imbecilic fool who made an oath without any stipulations before you spoke it!" Snape hissed out at him looking as though he was quickly loosing his patience with the Gryffindor.

"Well, you took advantage of the situation knowing I had no clue what was going to happen." Harry snarled back. It wasn't his fault that he had been thrown into the deep end of the wizarding world. He should have grown up knowing these things. Not left to rot, growing up ignorant of his world.

Snape seemed to smirk at him again a strange glint in his dark eyes. "I am the head of Slytherin Potter. I wanted answers and you gave me the opportunity only a fool would give up a practically gift wrapped opportunity."

"Yeah well..." Harry felt colour rising on his cheeks. He felt all the fool at that moment. "Why do you even care?" He bit out trying to shake some of his embarrassment for being played.

"That as I have already stated is my business." Snape drawled out staring at his fingers intently as if inspecting each digit.

"Yeah well it's my life..." Harry muttered lowly glaring at the man. "Why can't you just pretend you didn't see anything? He spoke more clearly and almost pleadingly.

"What would happen if it escalates Potter?" Snape said still looking at his long fingers. "You need to speak to someone if you wish for the abuse to stop."

Harry scowled at the man. He really hated that word and the man who saying it. "Whats it to you any who? You hate me."

"Would you have been inclined to inform anyone else before now, I would not be in the position to have to act." Snape simply replied. "For I doubt any of your little fan clubs would have allowed it to have continued if they had been fully informed of the abuse."

"Dumbledore and Mcgonagall already know they don't treat me right." Harry said shrugging. He had lost count of the amount of faux pas of Snapes he had made tonight.

"Would you care to elaborate on that." Snape leaned forward in his chair, his slender fingers on each hand clasping together.

"Well, my first few letters were addressed to the cupboard under the stairs for one." He stated as if it was the most obvious answer.

"You would be well informed if you had actually read Hogwarts a History that the letters are addressed magically. As there are hundreds of letters addressed each year none of the staff see the addresses that are written on each letter."

"Oh..." Harry really needed to read that book like Hermione kept nagging him to do. But he and Ron had made a bet who could go the longest before ever picking the book up, plus the perk of winding Hermione up when she had to tell them what was in it. "Even if I had gone to McGonag..."

"Professor Mcgonagall, Potter..." Snape interrupted. Looks like Harry had worn out his use of being disrespectful to his teachers.

"Yeah well _Professor_ Mcgonagall wouldn't have listened anyway," he ducked his head again.

"Because she only sees your father?" Snape sneered that time.

"When does anyone see me and not see him..." Harry sneered back meeting his professors eyes coldly. "She didn't listen or believe anything I told her first year. Went to her about Malfoy, got told to not start fights with him. Went to her about the stone and that someone was trying to steal it and she didn't believe us." Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "Okay we did believed it was you trying to steal it... but it didn't make our claim any less valid…"

"Indeed." Snape didn't seem happy that Him, Ron and Hermione had suspected him. But he didn't comment, he just sat there expectantly waiting for Harry to continue. "What of this cupboard?"

Harry let out a resigned sigh. Snape was not going to let him get out of talking about this. "What else is there to know sir? It is kinda self expiatory..." Snape quirked his eyebrow waiting for more of an explanation. "It's where I slept...till the letters started to come that is. Then they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom. Thought someone was watching the house."

Snape just stared at him silently. Harry hoped that he was just at a loss what to think at that and maybe he would just let it go. But a small niggling sensation, long ago squashed dreaded the thought of another adult dismissing his life at the Dursley's. He didn't want to admit his weakness least of all to a man that hated him.

"Was what I saw in you mind a regular occurrence?"

Harry shrugged at the question. He still didn't feel comfortable with discussing this. "It was common enough I guess when I was getting punished mostly." Sighing Harry sat back on the couch his cup of tea getting cold in his hands.

"What were you punished for?"

"You know not getting my chores done, dawdling and ruining stuff, you know normal stuff." Harry muttered looking everywhere but a his professor.

"Slightly burning a meal?" Snape offered snidely fixing Harry with a knowing look. "I would not call that an occasion to beat a child of what..." He paused sizing Harry up. "Four, perhaps five."

Harry glared at his professor once more. Snape wasn't going to let him get away with half answers. He had seen Melin knows how much in his head. Harry only recalled half of what memories had been stirred up before he had shoved the worst into the recesses of his mind. He let of an irritated noise and looked Snape in the eyes. "I was a freak. They got lumped with them and was an unwanted burden. I did freaky things and messed up their perfectly normal life."

"And what is a freak Mister Potter?" Snape leaned back and continued to study his student as though he was some volatile potions ingredient.

"Me" Harry stated back as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. He felt a prickling in his eyes as Snape held eye contact. As his teacher stared at him, Harry felt for the first time that the man was actually seeing him and he felt something shift between them.

Snape had frowned at his answer a foreign emotion dancing in the dark orbs.

"How long" The man spoke softly which itself was unsettling, but it was the darkness behind the words that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I don't know a while." Harry dropped the eye contact once more at the power resonating of the man.

"How long do you remember being treated as such?" Snape gritted out. Harry now could tell the mans anger was not directed at him, though it did not stop him feeling unsettled by the sheer rawness of the emotion.

"For as long as I remember, maybe longer." Harry spoke barely above a whisper. He felt like anything he said would set of some unknown explosive in the Potions Master. He felt weak and scared, he was sure that Snape must be looking at him like the pathetic freak he was, not even able to have saved himself from a bunch of muggles. In an attempt to convince his Potions teacher, or perhaps maybe more him self he added. "It's not so bad now. Since starting Hogwarts I mean, they ignore me mostly unless I do something too freaky around them."

"Elaborate if you would?" Snape was gazing more forcibly at him now, and Harry could feel that familiar pressure in his head. He gathered all his thoughts and stray memories and forced them into his cupboard as he always did when people started asking questions. His felt his face smoothing over as he pulled up one of his masks.

"I'd rather not..." Harry muttered. "It really isn't that bad now."

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Snape emphasised each word.

"I didn't have to let you know anything to begin with" Harry bit back. He really wanted this conversation to stop.

"Then... Pray tell why you did. If you as you said didn't want anyone to know..." Snapes voice had gone back to silky calm as he spoke. He was still studying Harry intently.

Harry shrugged despite knowing how it irked the man. His head was raking over the reasons he had. It hadn't started as intentional, but slowly as Snape had been trying to put the pieces together Harry had been letting his guard slowly fall around Snape. He still count explain it. Not in words as such, it was just something about his professor that made him feel it was safe to do so. It was like some long ago forgotten sense, that was so familiar yet so foreign. That maybe deep down Snape would protect him.

Harry raised his eyes to look at Snape once more. His thick dark hair hung over his face, just obscuring his sight. He didn't know how to word why he had let Snape in. He voiced that answer. "I don't know..." His voice full of uncertainty and emotion. "Cant we just leave it. There isn't any point to this. I've got to go back there."

"Because how they obviously treat you is not right." Snapes voice was low laced with emotion. "Something has to change, and it won't if you keep protecting them."

"I'm not protecting them!" Harry snapped. "Look just leave it. I'm safe enough if Dumbledore keeps sending me back." His voice sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

" _Professor!_ Dumbledore is not all seeing Potter." Snape snapped back in his booming baritone. "The headmaster cares for you and if he knew it was more than just some family squabble he would want to intervene. So no Potter I will now leave this alone."

"Fine!" Harry bit out his head was swirling with the confusion of the entire conversation and with whom he was having it with. "What else do you have to know?" He just wanted this over.

"How did you get the scars on your back?"

"I don't know accidents." It was a partial truth, half the scars he had gotten from a flogging were a jumbled blur filled with black outs.

"Caused by your relations?" Snape sent of another question.

Harry shrugged. "Some of them..." at Snapes raised brow he amended. "Ok most of them. Uncle Vernon just gets carried away if he is really mad. He forgets how big he is compared to me."

"Stop. Making excuses for them." Snape roared out as he stood over Harry. "Hagrid is five times the size of you and do you see him being too ' _rough'_ when he interacts with students?"

Harry felt small as his teacher stood over him radiating anger. "I'm not," he managed to whimper out.

"You were abused!" Snape started firing of statements.

"I'm not abused."

"Yes, you were Potter! You were abused!"

"I'm not." Harry tried to argue back weakly. Each time he said he wasn't abused Snape would say he was the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Punishments such as I saw was not justified for over cooking a meal!" Snape stressed out to him. "It is not normal to live in a cupboard! No one Potter, and I mean not a single living being deserve to be treated in such a way. That is not normal Potter, you did not deserve it." Snape spoke evenly trying to finally get Harry to admit to the abuse.

But Harry wants having any of it. Summoning some of his Gryffindor courage he yelled at his professor. "They don't like me all right! They hate me and didn't want me. I should be grateful that they even kept me and didn't ship me off to some orphanage or let me on the street!"

"Is that what they have told you?" Snape was simmering in anger now. "That you deserve to be treated as such because they had a one point the decency to take in their orphaned nephew? Dislike of a being is not reason to abuse them."

Harry mumble under his breath that it hadn't stopped Snape. By Snapes hard look it was clear that he heard the comment. But for the sake of staying on topic ignored it. Harry wasn't sure if he sound be happy about that outcome.

"Did they punish you in any normal way Potter?" Snape was clearly trying to reign in his temper again.

"Uh…" Harry paused in thought. "I got stuff taken off me, toys, food clothes you know that sort of stuff or they sent me to the cupboard." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He didn't see any of this as such a big deal, it wasn't like he had much to begin with.

Snape looked startled as he mentioned his cupboard again. The dark eyes narrowed in thought as he began to pace in front of the mantel. Silence once more fell in the room, the only sound from some distant clock and the click of the Potions Masters heavy boots.

"You do realise that none of what you have described is normal Potter?" Snape finally spoke turning and facing Harry.

"When is anything normal about me?" Snapes lip seemed to spasm at that. "Look Sna..Sir I am fine there. Aunt Petunia stops anything before it gets to bad."

"Irreversible you mean." The statement was as dark as Snape himself.

"They hate me, they don't want to kill me or worse cripple me. Then they'd be stuck without someone to do the chores." Harry tried to joke, but Snape wasn't having it.

"Ever heard the term manslaughter Potter? They might not intend to kill you but as the muggles say accidents happen."

"They wouldn't okay as I said Aun..."

"Stop defending them Potter! Oh I am sure Petunia steps in at the last moment. When you are pale from blood loss and before she looses her little slave. But I doubt she does it for any other reason than to not face the clean up." Snapes voice was laced with malice and anger. His body was now radiating the raw magic carried in the emotions. Harry watched in panic, forgetting how Snape had spoken as though he knew his aunt personally, as the shelves lining the wall began to shake.

He had felt something like this before. The dark tainted taste in the air as the uncontrolled magic crackled in the air. Somewhere behind the man a sharp crack sounded as a something glass shattered in the static. Harry felt scared as he stared up his teacher, his green eyes shinning in fear.

Suddenly the tide of magic disappeared as though in a vacuum as Snapes obsidian orbs focused on Harrys Emerald depths. The Potions Master seemed remorseful of the lack of control Harry had witnessed but he did not voice an apology. Nor did Harry ever expect to hear one from him.

"Look sir, I'm not defending them. How they treat me isn't how normal people are treated. I get that, I do." He looked pleadingly at his teacher. His eyes still bright from fear. "I worked that out years ago. But what choice do I have?"

Snape looked at Harry with a look that could be mistaken for pity. "You have the choice to speak up and have the situation changed."

Harry looked Snape right in the eyes a memory in the forefront of his mind. His face felt heavy from the memory. "I tried once." He spoke softly remembering every detail of the event. "In Primary. Must have been seven. There was a teacher Miss Wright." He smiled at the thought of his old teacher.

She had been a lot older that his aunt, early fifties easily, but she was more attractive than Petunia. She had something about her so worldly, he eyes looked as though they had seen wonders untold. She was always kind to Harry; like she thought that he was something special. She had encouraged him in science and history and because of that he had developed a love for both subjects. She had been the first teacher to voice on her concerns for him — and it was because of that she had lost her job.

Snape seemed to be waiting for him to continue as he came out of his thoughts. "She noticed things about me, nervous ticks and stuff she called them. Little things really..." He frowned a little at what had happened. "Well, she went to the principal about it, but the Dursley's are well respected in the community see. When they looked into it, there was no proof. I healed quick, and what was left no one could see." He gave a self deprecating smile at that. "Was the one thing my relatives liked about my freakishness I guess? So with no proof the Dursley's had her run out of the school, telling everyone I was a nasty little liar and after that none of the teachers were game to say anything. I was too much trouble."

He fell into silence once more lost in the dark memories of the days, weeks and years after that incident. He learnt his lesson for it too. He had felt so alone after Miss Wright left. Dudley's bullying got worse and the other students started in on him. None of the teachers would do anything to help him. At home things had been worse. Vernon had not let him forget what he had almost cost them for three months after. He found his hand drifting to a scar on his left rib. The reminder of the first time he felt the buckle end of a belt.

"What of when you arrived at Hogwarts?" Snapes voice floated to him over the fog of foul memories, clearing it for now.

Harry let his shoulders drop. He was starting to feel tired again, the constant swirling of memories he wished forgotten weighing him down. He had wanted at one stage upon entering Hogwarts someone who could help him. But he knew he had to find the right person, one who would not be swayed by the Dursley's. He had been disappointed when he discovered from the whispers who that teacher was...

"Look, they aren't going to kill me. I haven't got much choice. Its them or leftover followers of Vol..." He paused as Snape scowled. "Voldie. So what if they rough me up, they aren't going to kill me."

Snape shot him a dark look, Harry could still see the anger in his dark eyes. "I am the head of Slytherin Potter. The house which sees more cases of abuse than you would care to know. Many were discovered to late. Some of those cases were no where near the level of abuse I suspect you have faced. Do you want to end up like that Potter." He took the taken back look in Harrys eyes as answer enough. "Than you need to speak up and end the abuse!"

"Can you stop calling it that, I hate that word." Harry was really getting tired of denying it. He was feeling emotionally drained. He felt worse than from waking from his nightmares. "Just drop it Snape, my situation isn't like those cases. No one is in my situation."

"I am you teacher Mister Potter and you will show me respect." Snape growled out of him "Why won't you tell anyone."

"I already told y..." Harry tried to speak.

"Try again Potter" The Potions Master went back to a calmer tone. "Why don't you want anyone to know!" Snape fixed him with a stern look.

Harry had not expected this approach to the topic. What was Snape expecting to get out of it? What was even the answer? Did he, Harry even have an answer to give? His thoughts drifted to memories of the last three years. First entering the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid. The dozens of witches and wizards swamping over in. The reactions of each person he met and how they all looked at him with something akin to awe as they expected so much. The disappointment in each of his teachers eyes as he showed no advance skill in his subjects, barely holding a candle to his parents. The praise from when he excelled and their disdain when he didn't meet the perfect image.

"No one wants a broken hero," He finally spoke.

"You are a thirteen year old wizard Potter you aren't some hero..." Snape drawled out. "And despite your reckless antics of the last two years it isn't for you to save the world"

"Someone had to do something" Harry said unhappily.

"It is still not up to you to play hero" Snapes words were firm but not harsh.

"You think I don't know that!" Harry snapped out. "but its them" He gestured to the entrance of the room. Trying to imply the world outside the dungeon quarters. "They all look at me and expect me to be something great, something special and I'm not. I'm just Harry..."

" _The_ y..." Snape repeated Harry gesture. "Are mindless fools.

"Doesn't change the fact they have me on some stupid pedestal that I can't live up to." Harry muttered angrily. "Till I was eleven I was nothing, no one saw me as anything but a freak. Then I find out I'm a wizard and everything changed. Since then everyone looks at me and see some stupid tittle that they gave me, for something I don't even remember. Then when they look past all that; all they see my father." Harry felt a sting in his eyes, he rubbed his eyes trying to make it look like he was battling fatigue than the emotions trying to leak out.

"After the stuff with the stone..." he let out a defeated sigh. "It was clear that Voldie was still out there and that everyone expects that I'm going to expected to be the one who stops him again. Sometimes I kinda figured thats why he sends me back you know, Dumbledore that is. To toughen me up." Harry stared intently at his teacher daring him to dispute Harry's claim. But Snape just stared back not quite making eye contact. It answered enough to Harry.

"Everyone expects me to live up to that tittle. Everything I do is being watched and when I do something that isn't that golden image I'm persecuted... Look at last year everyone thought I was the next dark lord or something." Harry laughed bitterly. "as I said sir no one wants a broken hero..."

"Are you broken?" Snapes voice held some unspoken emotion as he finally looked at Harry again.

"Feel like it sometimes. I'm a freak here and a freak in the muggle world. I get so tired of it all, trying to be what everyone wants to see. No one really sees what they don't want to see. Sometimes I feel like just giving up on it all." Harry felt a slight weight lifting as he spoke. He started to feel tired.

"Do you feel suicidal?" Harry was taken aback by that question, why would Snape think that, then he remembered Snape would have seen how he sat with his leg over the side of the Astronomy tower.

He laughed at the thought. "No sir, I'm too much a coward to for that. Besides it's too selfish. Hermione and Ron wouldn't be able to understand it. I'd feel too guilty any who. I've got to be brave and strong all the time... But sometimes. It just gets to hard... the pressure its gets to much. I feel so weak letting it all getting to me" Snape was looking at him expectantly as though there was more he wanted to hear Harry confess. Harry was really feeling the exhaustion, both mentally and physically.

"You are not weak Potter. If you can still get up after they have knocked you down than you are not broken." Snapes gaze softened.

"Its worse this year," Harry confessed. "The Dementors, when they are around it all comes back. I can hear it all in my head." Snape didn't need to have Harry voice what the ' _all'_ was. It was as close to Harry admitting the abuse as he was going to get that night. "There is so much screaming and pain and it doesn't fully go away. Then when I close my eyes... I can't escape it."

TtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtMTtM

Severus Snape knew he wasn't going to get anything more from Potter that night. The boy looked on the verge of exhaustion. It wasn't surprising given the emotion strain of the conversation; and if the boy was having such horrid nightmares every night, it was no wonder the boy had such bags under his eyes.

He looked thoughtfully at the boy behind his mask of indifference. This was his Lily's child and he had suffered more than man twice his age. Those deep green eyes so like his mothers were aged beyond their years. Pain and suffering etched into the depths. The strain of emotions brighting the green in an unsettling way. An Avada Kedavra green. Death green. It was a terrifying sight to behold. Lily's eyes should never hold such a haunting look.

He regretted how he had lost control of his magic in front of the child. He had felt overwhelmed with him emotions of injustice and protectiveness for the boy… After his own history and seeing the horrors hidden in his own house he had low tolerance for child abusers and hearing their victims believe they deserved the treatment pushed his tempers to boiling point. To have heard his precious Lily's child defend the monsters that had hurt him had broken his collective nature. The pull of the vow screamed at him to do something, anything to save the child from them.

But how, Dumbledore would not budge on the boys placement until he was convinced there was no other option. Severus feared that by time his mentor saw reason it would be too late they would have lost the boy. Either to the dark as other abused students before him had, or more mercifully to death. He would fight till his dying breath to avoid either fate for the child. He needed to talk to the headmaster; but even if they intervened in Harry's home life more needed to be done to help the child before the summer.

The fact that Harry would not willingly admit to himself that it was abuse was troubling. The nightmares and the effects of the Dementors were worrying. The boy needed emotional support, but who was there to give him that support. He ruled Albus and Minerva out from the start. Harry obviously didn't trust them knowing, and the child was oblivious to them even knowing. No, he didn't see the boy opening up to them.

Poppy was an option but Harry felt let down by her. Fillius and Pomona had not dealt with cases of severe abuse and would not know how to deal with it. The other staff did not have enough report with Potter for the child to trust them to talk to. Hagrid was too much a bleeding heart and would just make the boy feel guilty by blubbering over the boy, probably claiming fault in Harrys situation. That left Lupin...

That was entirely out of the question in his opinion. Lupin had already let the child down in his self absorbed mourning over the Potter's and Pettigrew's death and Blacks betrayal. If the wolf had kept in contact with the child all of this may have been prevented. Besides he was sure that the wolf was in league with Black, or at east knew something of how the bastard was still at large. He couldn't risk Harry getting close to the mutt. Guilty until proven innocent.

That left him. Oddly enough he was not as averse to the idea as he thought he would be. He felt responsible for helping the boy, more than the vow it was almost a parental feeling. He gazed at the boy in front of him with his dark hair framing his face. For the first time he really looked at the Potter scion and saw the boy as he was. A small child that was in pain and not the son of James Potter. He did look like Potter Senior. The dark hair always a mess, and those unsightly spectacles. But there was more. His face was narrower than his fathers, more angular and yet familiar somehow. His cheekbones and nose were of his mother to add to her emerald eyes.

' _He should have been mine.' His mind offered_ as some long forgotten presence long repressed wanting to surface as he looked in those green depths. The scars on the child were deep and still bleeding in pain and he would do anything to heal those marks. First thing was to help the boy to deal with those memories so those damed wraiths would not cause him so much pain.

He had considered teaching the boy to produce even a non corporeal patronus, but given the boys health he decided it would be too much. No, it would be smarter in the long run to have the boy build up some sort of defence, perhaps the bare basics of occlumency.

"Potter you are to return here twice a week for us to further discuss this, and I might have a way to help ease the effects of the Dementors." He stated to the boy who despite his fatigue looked hopeful, the emotion warming the cold green eyes.

"Thank you Sir," Potter looked at him with a hesitant smile, but there was still distrust. Obviously the boy had been let down enough times by those who offered assistance. "But you don't have too, really I'll be fine."

"It is for me to decide what I offer not for you to question Potter. I still have questions about you home situation and as I already stated the situation needs intervention," _or your removal._ Were the words left unsaid. But Severus did not make promises the he could not keep. "Now I believe that it is almost curfew, you are to return to you dormitory and go straight to bed."

Potter looked down at an old grimy watch on his wrist his eyes shot up with alarm. "Hermione's going to kill me," Potter muttered. He was going to break that habit Severus swore to himself.

Severus stood and ushered the boy to do the same and walked him back through to the classroom. "You may tell your friends and whoever else asks that you served detention for wondering outside without a teacher. I will inform your head of house as to where you have been." He handed a small vial of a sleeping draught laced with a calming solution to the boy. Potter looked sceptically at the potion. At least the boy was smart enough to not just take any potion offered to him.

"It is a sleeping draught with a calming solution" he explained. "As you should know if you paid attention in my lessons." He sneered half heartedly at the child. "Dreamless sleep is an addictive mixture, this will aide you in a peaceful slumber for tonight."

Potter nodded his head. "Expect a detention twice a week from me Potter, to continue this chat. Now go and straight to sleep. And be warned I will know if you do not." Once the boy was out the door he closed it and once more warded it.

His head was spinning over what had been discovered in the hours he had questioned the boy. How the boy was not more bitter was a miracle in its self. Severus really felt he needed a drink, but he needed a clear head to process what he had learnt.

He had been unable to dispute the child's claims over the rumours from the year previous. That the Golden Child of Gryffindor was a parslemouth was still an oddity to the Potions Master. He himself had briefly wondered the year prior if Potter should have been in his house. But the boys headstrong and willingness to endanger himself squashed the possibility in his mind. Potter was no more a Snake than Severus was a Lion.

Most troubling was Harry's belief that he was nothing more than a pawn in some unknown game being played by the headmaster. He could see how the child could have come to that uninformed conclusion. But Severus knew how much the headmaster cared for Potter, he would not wish the child harm no matter what the boy was prophesied to do. Albus Dumbledore was prone to playing chess with peoples lives but nothing was worth more to the Chief Warlock than Harry Potters happiness. But then again Dumbledores constant belief in the greater good tended to blur the lines of what was right and what needed to be done. How many lives had been meddled with for the ' _Greater Good'?_

Severus was still seething that the great man had over sighted Potters placement. Too have left monitoring of the boy to a squib had been just asking for trouble. Now the boys omission of his treatment and how he believed that Dumbledore had wanted him ' _toughened up'_ ready to face the Dark Lord. He could feel his angers swelling at the thought of how those green eyed had looked broken as he spoke of he felt abandoned by the Headmaster. He turned on abruptly and headed to the hearth. He felt out of his depth and he wanted to make someone else suffer it with him.

Severus stepped gracefully from the floo as he always did with not a speck of ash on him. As soon as he had taken a step Dumbledore called out of to him.

"Ah Severus my boy, this is most unexpected, but not unwelcome I assure you." Albus Dumbledore smiled at him as he descended his spiral staircase that led to his personal chambers. That damn twinkle in his electric blue eyes. "To what do I owe this pleasure at such an hour?"

Severus mentally cursed him and the eccentric blue robes with purple and gold tassels, and that damn twinkle. Each failing that Albus Dumbledore had ever had that had led to this moment.

"What pleasure do you think there is to be had Albus!" Severus bit out. "Your Golden boy is well on the path of darkness if things don't change soon!"

"What do you mean Severus?"

"Not only is Harry bloody Potter neglected and abused by those poor excuses of organisms but they have the boy beaten into truly believing that he deserves their fabulous care. Tell me Albus how did you envision your perfect little boy to be. Strong and confident the perfect image for the light because I can tell you now if something is not done soon he will eventually loose all faith in our side."

"Harry would not go dark Severus…"

"Are you certain about that have you seen the pain in his eyes. Think old man of the last two boys who came to you because they were being abused by those in charge of their care, how well did that turn out for you."

"You came back my boy..."

"But can you put your faith that Potter would do the same?"

"The prophecy says..."

"It says that he has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord! It does not say that he will." Severus was fuelled by his own memories of when Albus had not listened to him. When would the man learn? He was dumbfounded that such a powerful wizard would hold such stock in a prophecy, told by a woman that had a less than stellar record. She had predicted the death of one student a year since starting her post, and not one of those students had met their end yet. The art of Divination was such a fickle form of magic at best. The hall of prophecy was testament to the amount that never came toto pass. Nothing was set in stone on the web of life.

"The boy is in pain caused by muggles, how easy would it be for him to turn that pain into hate as many in his predicament have done before him. The Dark Lord was not born a killer." Severus tried to stress his point.

"It will not come to that. Harry's ability to love is his greatest strength" Albus tried to reason. "He is much like his parents in that way. He will do anything to protect the ones he loves."

"Have you gone senile. Love is not going to make his past any less horrific. That type of pain he feels seeps inside you festering like an untreated wound. He feels isolated. He is filled with questions that no one can or wants to answer as to why he has been left there"

"It was the only safe place for him go Severus. The situation at the time made any other location to place the child dangerous for any involved. Lily's sacrifice..."

"Do not speak of her _sacrifice!"_ Severus was sick of the old mans feeble attempts to sooth his anger. "She would be horrified to know that her sacrifice left her child in a home where he is not loved nor wanted. Where he is starved and beaten for being a wizard. Do you know he feels that you want him there as some sick twisted training?"

Severus sent a scathing look at the Headmaster. The bright blue eyes with that darn twinkle faltered at his question. He almost felt a twinge of sympathy towards his mentor, but the seething anger at how Lily's child had been left in such a predicament eclipsed that emotion.

TtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtMTtmTtM

"Severus you must know that is not true." Albus looked sadly at his Potions Professor, who looked at him with cool indifference. Albus let out a sigh. He had let his two boys down and was at a loss to what to do. "The blood wards were needed to protect him."

The man in front of him had led such a hard life as it was. Many saw him as a heartless man, an Ex Death Eater who had killed mercilessly. But Albus was one of the few who the dark man had let his mask down for. He was a man with high morals and integrity. He loved deeply and would fight till he could no more to protect the ones he loved. Sacrificing his own happiness if it would give them a chance at survival. He had protected the lives of so many during the war often with the risk of exposure as a double agent.

His intelligence and wit left little to chance with each calculated move he made. He did not often act on presumptions, though he was a man driven by his emotions just as much as the next. There were so many layers to Severus Snape that Albus worried that no one would see him for the man he was inside, intact the only people he believed to see past the cold exterior were himself and Lily Potter nee Evans.

"You should have checked on him." Severus's dark eyes were colder than steel as he looked at him. "I can only hope that you feel the shame of your decision. That child has a thorn inside him and it will eat at him unless something is done. Find away to fix this Albus, that child puts to much faith in you to fail him again."

Without waiting for a dismissal nor response the Potions Master had swept out of the office and down the spiral staircase. Albus sat behind his mahogany desk and for once in a very long time he was at a loss to what to say. He felt the shame of his actions regarding Harry. He had made a promise to himself after Severus had confided in him the treatment he had suffered under Tobias to never again allow another to suffer in such a way. But he had, and it would cost him dearly. He felt a twist in his gut at his guilt. He cared deeply for both Harry and Severus, more than both of them were aware. But the only immediate solution to protect Harry came at a cost and one he was not sure he was willing to make. It was one that he should have revealed at the end of the war as he had been charged to do by Lily. To come clean now he could loose what fragile trust his boys had left in him.

' _How has it come to this in such a way?'_ He mussed to himself. The pain of the father has repeated in the son. How he wished rewind and do it over, to have spared Harry such a life of suffering. He finds that he is still staring at the spot where Severus had stood moments before. The man had sold his soul in order to protect the one he loved and had lost it all before he knew what it had included. Lily had wanted him to know in the event that something happened to her or James; but Albus in seeing how heartbroken Severus had been after her death felt he couldn't put the knowledge on the mans already burdened shoulders.

As time progressed Albus found informing Severus became more and more difficult. After witnessing the animosity both Harry and Severus had fostered in the last three, he felt that it was perhaps for the best he did not tell them. There had been many times though over the years, seeing the loneliness in Severus that he had wanted to speak but failed to do so.

He had made his jokes bordering on telling Severus over the last few years when the man spoke of Harry's stubbornness and similarities to his father. Severus did not know that each time he called Harry 'Prince Potter' how close he was to the mark. As he had told Severus that evening; Harry was very much like his parents.

He looks over at Fawkes questioning the phoenix of what should be done. Fawkes does not answer, he never does, but a knowing look in the birds eyes tell him what he needs to know. He reaches into the draw to his desk and pulled out three letters. Maybe it is time for them to be read and with some hope he might be redeemed for the past.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Thank you for your continued support of this story. The notifications of follows favourites and reviews have been amazing! Happy Australia Day to all my Aussie readers for the other day.**

 **Not much else to write here this time. Still looking for Beta and you all continue being awesome.**

Chapter 12: Letters and Trust


End file.
